Turning Hearts
by Laurenke1
Summary: When both Arwen and Thranduil die, the world of Elves and Men has to be reunited. Yet is one friend willingly enough to accept what another friend has to offer? Slash warning, Character death and AU warning
1. Death of two elves

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: New story that centres around Aragorn and Legolas and their life in Gondor. This will eventually be a slash story between those two, so if you are not comfortable with this then you have been warned in advance. Character death of both Thranduil and Arwen. But anyway enjoy. **

When Aragorn's horse galloped through Rivendell, he was quite sure he could already feel the sadness lingering in the air. The sadness of the Eldar for having to burry their princess before she would even get into her own, like she was meant to and quite well on her way, to the White City to marry the newly crowned Aragorn. At this moment Aragorn blamed the crown, for if he was not crowned Arwen had never had to make the journey to Minas Tirith and she would not have been killed when one of the last roaming bands of Orcs had attacked the party from Rivendell.

He dropped from his horse and fought the urge to rush into the house, demanding to see his betrothed. "Estel? I am so very glad to see you, ion nin." Elrond came down the stairs, his robes dangling after him while he wore them loose and the next moment Aragorn was safely tucked into his father's arms. "Ada, I do not know what to say, I came as soon as I heard the news." The king's voice broke while tears overcame him.

Elrond let go and Aragorn could see the same tears in his father's eyes before the lord spoke. "I am afraid not the only casualty on this journey. We have another loss to mourn, one more body to give back to the earth as well."

"Who, Ada?" Aragorn surely hoped not it was somebody he cared for as well. "Lord Thranduil." Elrond signed before he answered. "He died on the way to Rivendell. Wounded as he was they did not have the skills to heal him in Eryn Lasgalen and sent him here, to me. But it was not to be. As of this moment Legolas is the newly crowned king of Eryn Lasgalen as he is here as well."

"When is the burial ceremony going to be?" Aragorn asked, his heart going out to his best friend. "Tomorrow, it is better if you rest now, Estel. And then after that I wish to have a word with you and Legolas both." Elrond added. Aragorn nodded, already walking into the house.

The next morning the weather reflected everybody's mood. Thick drops of rains fell out of the sky onto the two tombs resting underneath the willow tree. Aragorn felt the weight of the crown on his head and the weight of his sorrow on his shoulder as he watched for the last time Arwen's beautiful face before it was hidden underneath stone forever.

"_Arwen, why did this have to happen now? After such a long time, how I longed to have you in my arms again. To kiss you and finally make you mine. Now everything I have worked for is for nothing, because you are death and not by my side, like I wanted you to be. Now where does my destiny lead me?" _Aragorn's heart and mind was in turmoil, how he wished that Arwen could come back alive and be with him.

He looked down at the knife hanging from his belt. If he just took it and stabbed himself, then death would claim him and he would see Arwen again. He looked upon startled when he felt eyes upon him. A pair of sizzling pure blue eyes, the eyes of Legolas. The elf's eyes held grief but also determination in them, determination not to let Aragorn die before his time was up. The man nodded and lifted his head once again, finding an odd sort of comfort in the way he could focus on Legolas and long afterwards when the young king's eyes had shifted back to his father's proud body, Aragorn continued to watch him.

The ceremony was short but long enough to see the grief of all the elves here together. At the end Aragorn walked towards Elrond's study, like his father had asked him. He sat down; noticing Legolas was sitting on the couch. He looked up in surprise when Gandalf took a chair opposed him. "Both of you were summoned here today to discuss the future of both your realms. Arwen's task was a hard one; she had to reunite the world of elves and men. Yet her death leaves an empty space behind that can never be filled and we do not expect it to be so, but if both of your kingdoms have to survive the world of men and elves has to be reunited. This includes Aragorn that you have to marry an elf."

Aragorn visibly paled before he raged. "No, I shall not take another wife. I loved Arwen and no one can replace her."

"As we do not expect it so. But the line of kings has to be restored and for that you need heirs. I know this is hard and especially on such a short notice but it is best that we say this now then in a matter of months your council will demand the same thing. Most people did not know Arwen was intended to be your wife and thus they will not understand that you mourn the loss of somebody they do not know. All they wish to see and do is rejoicing in the fact that there once again is a king to rule their land."

"But then why did you summon us both if this only concerns Aragorn?" Legolas asked softly. This time Elrond took over and he said. "For Aragorn has to marry an elf, we shall get to you later Legolas. But it does not matter if this elf is male or female. All he has to do is marry an elf and quite soon as well."

Aragorn sank down against the cushions on the bed, still pale. "Marry a male?" He choked out. Elrond nodded and asked. "Yes, is there any elf that you might feel attracted too? Love is something that you do not have to have right now."

The man thought deeply and said in a small voice. "No, not anybody I can think of. Well nobody in particular really. Some, yes but I do not think I will like them enough."

"How about marrying a friend? You can usually grow to love somebody like that." Gandalf tried to suggest. "I would not know whom." Aragorn answered before he stood and added. "This is crazy. Barely an hour ago had I to bury the one I intended to marry and now, I have been asked to select a new partner. I cannot do this."

"Then how about somebody you would call brother?" Gandalf suggested next, causing Legolas to look up as well. Aragorn turned a perplexed look upon his rugged face while he answered. "Do not say you wish for me to marry Elrohir or Elladan, for then I shall kill myself right now. That is sick, Gandalf."

"I was not talking about Elrond's sons, but a friend you might call brother." Gandalf explained. Aragorn gave him a blank look. "I have called many elves brother in my time. There would simply be too many..."

He was interrupted when Legolas stood and said. "Then marry me."

"Legolas, come now. You have a kingdom to think about and…" Elrond began when Aragorn replied, surprising even himself. "Alright then."

**Hope you liked it. Please review and let me known what you think. **


	2. Why did you agree?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for all the amazing reviews. I am still looking for a beta reader, so anybody email me who wishes to beta read this story for me. My email is in my profile. Let's begin. **

The room was silent after Aragorn's last sentence. Two stunned elves looked at the man's way and one wizard who were chuckling softly. "Well… Then I suppose… it should be settled then." Elrond had a hard time working the sentence out. This had never happened to him before, he was an elf who easily spoke his mind, but this turn of events had stunned him.

"Would it be alright if I spoke to Aragorn in private?" Legolas asked, drawing the man's gaze his way. "Yes, of course it would be. If you two are to be wed many things have to be arranged." Gandalf guided a still stunned Elrond out of the room, closing the door behind him and given the two friends some privacy.

"Why did you agree to marry me?" Legolas looked at his friend, seeing Aragorn sit down and putting his head in his hands, he repeated the question until his friend's gaze shifted back to his own. "I do not know, Legolas. If I could give you a reason, it is perhaps that I do not wish to share the rest of my life and a very private way of living as we both agreed to, with somebody I do not know. What made you ask me in the first place?"

"Love." Legolas boldly replied. "I have loved you, Aragorn and I still do. Not from the first moment I saw you but it started to creep in. I started looking forward to seeing you and I started thinking of you in a different way. But I would never have tried to come between you and Arwen, friendship was and still is enough, Mellon. I cannot give you heirs as you know so you shall have to find a way around that subject but I do however know more of ruling a kingdom then you do and I know you, like you said, it is important to you."

"I know you would not, Mellon. But we still have to share a room together and a bed. I cannot deny that you are beautiful, Legolas. But I do not know if I am ready to share a bed with a male." The king stood up and for the first time Legolas could see Aragorn really looking at him.

"We have time, Aragorn. I would not push you into anything and perhaps you can grow to love me in a different way then you do now." Legolas smiled uncertain and Aragorn could see the grief in his eyes and an uncertain future and a soul similar to his own, which needed a familiar face in this new situation as much as he did and who was as scared as he was and that more then anything made him reach out towards Legolas. He walked towards the elf and wrapped his arms around him, saying. "It is alright, Legolas, both of us have lost somebody dear to us. But I am glad it is you I am marrying."

He felt the elf tremble and then Legolas returned the hug, resting his head on Aragorn's shoulder before he pulled away, tears in his eyes and he said in a rasp voice. "I do not have the luxury like you do, to mourn the loss now. But thank you, Aragorn. I should go now, people will need you." With those words he stepped out of the room, while with a sad expression Aragorn said. "I shall give you the time then, my friend and betrothed. But tonight I shall come to you and I do not care what excuse you shall bring up this time, but it is time you mourned as well."

He stepped out in the hall to find himself in the pathway of two elves, which cornered him as soon as he stepped out. "Now do tell brother, how did you get involved in this situation that had made you agreed to marry the king of Eryn Lasgalen?" Two identical faces were in front of him and Aragorn grinned despite the question. Leaning slightly to the left, he answered. "Well, Elladan and Elrohir, I needed a mate and Legolas offered and before I knew it, I had said yes." He could tell this caught the sons of Elrond of guard.

"Do you mean that he asked you?" Elrohir asked, a frown marring his fair face. Aragorn nodded, answering. "Yes, Ro, he did. I cannot pretend that I can ever forget Arwen because I cannot. She is and will always be my soul mate but what Legolas is offering is true. Love and friendship within a relationship that will ask things of me, if shared with another, shall destroy me."

"Then we should toast the newfound happiness of you two. I warn you through, Aragorn, treat him well. What he is offering like you said is true, his heart and very existence lie in your hands, do not misuse it, for you might find yourself in more then you can handle." Elladan's voice was soft but it struck a nerve within Aragorn, which his brothers knew more then they led on.

"What do you know that I do not?" He asked, his tone slightly more commanding then before. Elladan's face bore a grim expression while he answered. "That your heart was given to my sister but a part should be given to Legolas in return to what he is given you, in this way your marriage will last and it shall make you happy." Elladan placed a hand on Aragorn's shoulder and continued. "Arwen is dead, brother, I know this hurts. It hurts us all but you have to continue for the sake of Gondor and yourself. Honour Legolas and give him part of yourself, part of your heart." With those words they left Aragorn to his own thought.

Thoughts that still consumed his mind after he left dinner and had asked Legolas to come to his room. Closing his door behind him, he stoked the fire to life and poured two glasses of wine. He settled himself in a chair but soon he heard the door open and Legolas stepped in. The elf took Aragorn's breath away; he was dressed in robes of sky blue with the crown of Eryn Lasgalen on his head which he wore proudly.

"You requested another word." He asked, he placed the crown on the table and without a word from Aragorn added. "It has been mine for a little while over a month now, but it still reminds me so much of my Adar. I cannot belief he is dead." Aragorn leaned forward slightly, hoping to coax Legolas into more talking about his father. "He must have worn it a lot then?"

"Yes, every time I would return home from a patrol he would wear it. But as soon as we were in private, it would sit on a cushion on his desk. I would have never thought I would wear it one day, yes when he would sail to the West but not when he would fall by the blade." The elf looked up with tears in his eyes and Aragorn felt his heart clench together but he forced himself to ask a question that had only just come to mind. "Would he have objected to this marriage?"

Legolas looked shocked and he answered. "No, of course not. My father may not like men but he would not object, least of all if it would make me happy." He took one of the glasses of wine on the table and sipped it, before asking. "Do you reject that you accepted, Aragorn?"

"No, but I was merely wondering what Thranduil would say to this. I know you miss him." Aragorn took the other glass. "True, indeed, mellon. I miss him. Death to the elves is a foreign concept and it is hard to accept when somebody does die. But enough of that let us now talk about lighter things. When do you wish for this marriage to take place?"

Aragorn shifted on his chair before he answered. "When we get back to Minas Tirith. I am leaving in the next week, you can come after me if you wish or with me, it shall be as you desire, Legolas. But do you not wish to speak more about your father? I know it can comfort you."

"Yes, but it is to near for me to talk about, least of all tonight." Legolas answered his head bowing. Aragorn stood and while sitting next to the prince, he asked. "Then is there anything else you wish to talk about?"

"No, not at the moment. I am merely content to sit next to you…" Legolas was interrupted by Aragorn when the man blurted out. "Are you also content to share a room with me?" The king reddened immediately but did not say anything to take his words back. "Yes, I suppose I am content to do that." Legolas replied, smiling while he leaned in slightly to Aragorn and softly kissed his lips in a quick and friendly kiss before walking to the bed and going to sleep.

Aragorn crawled in bed some time later and smiled into the dark. "As I am content to call you my husband, Mellon." He softly replied before closing his own eyes.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and leave some ideas because I had trouble writing this chapter, not really knowing what to put in it. **


	3. Sweet and salty

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is a new chapter. Let's begin. A little bit of kissing in here. **

Aragorn yawned loudly and enjoyed the morning sun on his weathered face before rolling onto his back. He spread his arms out and frowned when a thud was heard and the sounds of a body hitting the floor. "Estel, you do not have to knock me out of bed." Legolas answered while he crawled back onto the bed. The elf rolled himself up on his side but Aragorn's question had him rolling back to face him. "How long have you loved me?"

The elf gave a startled sign. He knew it, Aragorn had responded too well to his confession. "For quite some time now. I cannot really say how it all started but I knew you for a while before I began to realize I loved you. I looked at you differently but there was no doubt in my mind that you were supposed to be with anybody else then with Arwen."

"But you would gladly marry me even if a big part of my heart does belong to Arwen?" Aragorn asked, going back over the advice his brothers had given him. "Yes, but what do you mean with a big part? Did Arwen not hold you whole heart?" The elf asked, raising his eyebrow.

"She would have, if we had gotten married. It is only fair that I give part of my heart to you, as it has already been given to you in love of friendship. Do not get into a fit of rage now but it belongs to you when you take my name and your place among my people." Aragorn looked at the elf expectantly.

He was not met by anger but the elf seemed to contemplate Aragorn's sentence. He simply lay on his back and it did not say anything, instead choosing to study the ceiling. "I am afraid by telling you I loved you, I would lose you forever, Aragorn. I cannot handle that."

Aragorn was stunned by the emotions within the simple words spoken by Legolas. He reached out and touched the elf upon the chest, drawing the elf's eyes to him as he spoke. "You do not have to lose me ever again, Legolas. I belong to you now and perhaps I can grow to love you like you love me."

Legolas covered Aragorn's hand with his own and answered. "Then perhaps there was a good thing within the death of all those people." The elf could not say anything more before with a soft rapping at the door Faramir entered. Aragorn frowned before standing up within a fluid motion. "What brings you here, Faramir? I thought I left you in ruling of the White City while I was gone. The city has not burnt now has it?" The expression on the King's face was one of horror.

"No of course not. I heard the tragic news and came to see if you were alright. Aragorn, do I wish to know what is happening?" Faramir frowned at Legolas and the elf sat up. "Perhaps it is best that you sit down, Faramir. There is something you should know." Aragorn answered, pushing his Steward down in the chair.

Faramir's face showed confusion but the man answered. "What is it? This does not concern Gondor, now does it?" Aragorn exchanged a look with Legolas and the elf turned to leave but Aragorn's words made him stop in his tracks. "Yes, it does and Legolas should be here to hear them as well. It partly concerns Gondor, Faramir. As you know if I would have married Arwen there would be an alliance and a reuniting of the world of men and elves. We would have married for love but now I shall take another as my spouse. By her death another change has come for us. I was given another choice to whom I would give my name and Legolas volunteered. I accepted."

Faramir's face showed surprise before a look of acceptance passed and he answered. "So then you are to be married to another elf, through a male this time. I wonder what the people of Gondor will say to this." Aragorn sat down opposed his steward and asked. "Do you think that they will accept?"

Faramir looked at the elf prince before he looked once again at the form of his king and answered. "I would not know. They are growing fond of you and are less fearful of the elves, if you can proof you love for one another is true then it should not be a problem." He did not notice the way Aragorn paled before the king pulled himself together and answered. "Then it should be easy. Now if you will excuse us, it is still early and you must be tired and in need of some fresh clothes while we both dress."

"Oh, yes of course, forgive me. I had forgotten the time." Faramir stood up before bidding them both farewells while Legolas walked him to the door. When the elf returned he found Aragorn sitting in the chair, staring into the fire. "Is something the matter, Aragorn?" He asked, knowing well what was bothering the man.

"Yes, how can I play a part I have not even begun to embrace? Her death has barely sunk in and now Faramir expects me to play a part I do not know if I am ready to play yet." Aragorn answered, staring up at the elf. "Then why did you not tell Faramir that?"

"Because else the people of Gondor might not accept this marriage." Aragorn simply answered. "Do you really think it matters if they will accept it or not? It will just be a thing in their life, the way you rule them should and probably will matter more to them then anything else." Legolas answered, sitting down on the armrest of Aragorn's chair.

"But then what do I do when I have to kiss you in public?" The look on Aragorn's face was not one of horror but thoughtfulness; he did not realize he had said it out loud. Legolas raised an eyebrow sceptically before he answered. "You simply kiss me. Like you would kiss a friend."

"But what if I have to kiss you passionately?" This time the look on the man's face was one of curiousness. "Why would you? We do not have that kind of relationship. And besides I really do not think you wish to kiss me in that way." Legolas cocked his head to the side, wondering what in the name of the Valar was going on in Aragorn's mind.

The man raised himself up by putting his hands on Legolas's knees and pushing up before he answered while putting his face inches from Legolas's so the elf felt his hot breath on his face. "But what if I do want to? I am going to be married to you and you can call it human nature or whatever you want, but I do wish to explore that side of our relationship and that side of you. You are quite a stunning appearance, Legolas." The man's eyes roamed over the elf's body with an intensity that made Legolas blush.

"Well I suppose I should teach you then." Legolas stated boldly. He watched as Aragorn licked his cracked lips before saying. "Fine then show me."

The elf stood up before pacing the room and starting to speak. "Well, you would have to feel passionate about that person and perhaps some form of love. And well…" The next moment he found himself pinned against the wall while a very serious and slightly husky human told him firmly. "I said show me."

The elf nodded slowly before he answered. "Very well then. If it is what you wish…" He noticed the hesitant look within Aragorn's eyes before the man answered uncertain. "Yes, I am sure Arwen wanted me to be happy, so yes, it is what I want."

He placed a light kiss upon the elf's lips, before he rested his forehead against the elven one before him. He could feel tears leak out of the corner of his eye but he placed his hand against the back of Legolas's head. He felt the elf tremble beside him but the next moment he pushed his lips against the elf's again.

This time he found the aching that had settled in his heart since Arwen had died, had disappeared a little. He slowly traced his tongue over the soft lips and Legolas responded by opening his mouth enough for Aragorn to dip his tongue in. He found that the elf tasted sweet but slightly salty before he realised that it was so because both his tears and those of Legolas's were mingled together.

When breathing became needed Aragorn broke away but he could not pull away when Legolas's arms tightened around his waist. "I really do not think you need any lessons." The elf finished before a weeping Aragorn put his head on the elf's shoulder, allowing himself to be embraced, his thoughts both of what he has lost and what he had gained, but he smiled when he realized, he could love Legolas and probably would if all times would be sweet and salty.

**Hope you liked it and sorry it took so long for me to update. Please review and I really need some ideas. **


	4. The truth not be told

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Aragorn and Legolas are leaving for Gondor. So let's begin. Say hello to Eomer in Rohan. **

Aragorn had his hood drawn up when he looked around Rivendell. He swallowed his tears which threatened to overcome him. He placed his hand upon his horse's flank. The beast snorted before giving his shoulder a gentle nudge. Aragorn turned to pet the horse and he gave the animal a sad smile.

Today they would return to Gondor, _"And a new life, with a new love." _ Aragorn thought bitterly but he found himself strangely exited for the new changes. He knew Legolas as well as the elf knew him and perhaps he would grow to love the elf as Legolas deserved. "Aragorn, are you ready to leave?" The elf in question was standing close by. He was wearing simple clothing and nothing stood out to say he was a king.

Aragorn smiled at the elf before he nodded and mounted his horse. He felt a hand on his leg and looked down to find Elrond standing close by. "Take care, my son. We shall come as soon as next week, but for now it is important that you return to Gondor and make the necessary arrangements."

The man nodded and the half elf went to Legolas. "Take care as well, Legolas, ion nin. I love you both and I wish you a safe journey. Be careful and do not let grief cloud your mind. Now ride to your new lives." With those words he stepped away and allowed them to ride away as Aragorn gave the command.

The man looked back once, his heart sinking painfully at the sight he left behind. The life he had led and the life he was supposed to lead were gone now, what was left was a mere shadow off his dream life. He looked at Legolas and saw the elf had his head bowed. "Mellon, are you alright?"

The elf looked at him before he answered. "Yes, I will be, Aragorn. I was merely thinking about the life I am leaving behind." Aragorn was stunned before he answered with a small smile. "I was just thinking the same thing." Legolas gave him a slow smile and Aragorn found himself blushing.

They continued to ride the next few weeks. Aragorn found himself wondering how Eomer fared in Rohan and with a quick suggestion to Legolas, it was decided that they would go there. A message was send ahead and returned when they entered Rohan, saying they were welcome to stay.

It was the night before they would be arriving in Edoras and greeted by Eomer. Aragorn was staring into the camp fire when he felt Legolas's hand on his shoulder and the elf asked. "A golden piece for your thoughts?" The man grinned and answered. "I am afraid of what Eomer might say. I do not even know what I should do."

"Perhaps tell him the truth. He will understand, and if he does not, well then I really do not know." Legolas sat down beside him and the man looked back at him. Aragorn nodded briefly before staring back into the fire. "We will probably have to share a room together." The man answered, causing Legolas to look up.

"Yes, is that a problem?" He inquired in return. The man shook his head before he tossed strands of grass he had picked into the fire and watched them burn. "When we get back into the city, our duties will keep us apart." Aragorn's voice was quite and Legolas answered. "Many elves will travel to Minas Tirith for our wedding. Do you know any place where they might go to live? They cannot live in the city."

"They can live in the forest of Ithilien. It shall be close enough, within view of the city, but far enough so they shall not feel crowed." Aragorn thought for a moment before he continued. "But really, you should ask Faramir, he will know. He is familiar there, after his marriage with Eowyn, he will be moving there to build a house."

Legolas smiled before the elf got up and while straining his clothes, he answered. "I am going to keep watch. I bid you a good night, Aragorn." He leaned over and placed a quick kiss on the man's cheek. "Sleep close to me tonight, will you, Legolas?" Aragorn had said the words before he could think about and all he got was a dismissive wave of the hand while the elf walked away.

When he was alone, Aragorn concealed a smile when he thought about how common it had become for him and Legolas to share kisses before leaving one another. It was usually nothing more then a quick peck on the cheek but Aragorn found himself looking forward to these times wherever they went. Eventually tiring off his own thoughts, Aragorn got up to lay himself down and roll up into his blanket.

It was not long before he felt a light hand upon his cheek and a voice whispered. "Maer ol aran ned adanath. A Estel-nin. " (Good dreams, king of men. And my Estel.) Aragorn smiled into the night before he could hear Legolas walking away again before he could hear the rustling of elf's bedroll and a soft sign as Legolas laid himself down.

The man turned and his hand sought out the one of Legolas. The elf had covered himself with a light blanket; he did not need much to stay warm. He turned his head when Aragorn's calloused one touched his smooth hand and a tender smile crossed his face before he watched as Aragorn's eyes drifted close and the man fell asleep.

-----------

The next day Aragorn found himself becoming slightly nervous as they mounted the big stairway to Edoras. He nodded to the guards standing at the double doors before they were both allowed inside. Eomer stood from his throne when he caught sign off them and Aragorn smiled in welcoming. The blond haired young king clasped Aragorn's shoulder while he spoke. "Lord Elesar, it is a true pleasure to see you once more. Ah, Legolas, my friend, I did not think I would see you both so soon after the war ended. At least, Aragorn, I would have suspected a wedding invitation from you."

The man swallowed thickly before he answered, feeling Legolas brush against him. "Yes, that is the reason why we came. But those things are better said in private, if you do not mind, Eomer?"

Even if Eomer was surprised he did not say anything before he nodded and after giving some quick commands he led them to his study, where they could sit down and talk. "Please do sit down. Do you care for some wine?" Eomer sat himself down in a comfy chair after having ensured they were well cared for.

"About that wedding invitation, it will be coming fairly soon. But it is not what you think off it to be. I had intended it to be sooner but alas, it was not to be. Tragedy kept us apart." Eomer had raised his eyebrows while Aragorn shared a knowing look with Legolas. The man did not intend on telling Eomer the truth. "Legolas and I shall be wed within a month after our arrival at the white city."

Eomer gasped before he leaned forward and stammered. "You and Legolas?" Legolas could not help but grin at the King of Rohan's expression. "Yes, Eomer. I and Aragorn are to be wed." He felt his heart lift when he saw the way Aragorn smiled. It had been a long time since his friend had smiled, and he as well.

"I never suspected you loved another in such a way." The Lord of the Mark admitted, draining his glass of wine quickly before refilling it. "We never wished for you to know it thus. Long years have taught us to hide the things we desire most." Aragorn answered, not at all uncomfortable with the words.

This earned him a glance from Legolas but the elf kept his mouth firmly shut. "Did you not say to my sister you were to marry an elvish princess?" Eomer asked, his eyes taking on a protective gleam. Aragorn's composure began to falter before he answered. "I did and I was. She has passed, Eomer."

"She sailed? But surely my sister could be a worthy match? I mean no offence, Legolas." Eomer cried, watching as Aragorn's jaw set itself before the man answered. "No, she has died. Your sister is meant to be with Faramir and not with me. He can love her like she deserves to be loved and her love is stronger for him then it is for me."

Legolas's hand came to rest upon Aragorn as the prince asked. "Can we count upon your alliance, Eomer?" The man's mouth quickened upwards and he answered. "Yes, as I am happy for you both."

"Perhaps it is best we rest now. It has been a long and tiring journey and all too soon we must leave for Minas Tirith." Legolas suggested, easily pulled Aragorn up with him. The older man gave Eomer a lingering smile and the younger king nodded. "Yes, rooms have been prepared for you. You may share one if it to your wish."

They nodded before leaving the room. When they were safely within their own rooms, Aragorn collapsed against Legolas, tears spilling from his eyes. "I never suspected it to be so hard." He chocked the words out.

"You could have told the truth Eomer would have understood." Legolas gently answered, helping Aragorn to a chair. The man wiped the tears away before saying. "I did not want the truth. I do not wish for people to pity me for Arwen's death and I wish to leave it behind me."

There was a hard edge in his voice and Legolas stood before he said. "There is no pity in death, Aragorn. Nor did they understand the love you shared."

"I know and it shall take time." Aragorn sighed, the next moment he stood as well and pulled Legolas into his arms, kissing the elven lips gently before pulling the elf close and whispering. "Thank you for marrying me, Legolas. I will do everything within my power to be a good husband to you."

"And I shall promise the same thing, Aragorn." The elf whispered back, too overcome with emotions before they embraced, tears spilling from both their faces.

**I hope you liked it. I had a major writer's block writing this so leave some ideas. Review of course. **


	5. Falling in love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Legolas and Aragorn have arrived in Gondor. Let's begin. **

The flags of Gondor were raised high and the people were very happy. Today their king would return. It had been weeks since their young king had left for the North and today he was finally returning. The horses of the king's company slowly made their way up the steep roads towards the seventh level of Minas Tirith where the White Tree bloomed proudly once more.

"How your horse managed to escape you if still quite beyond me." Aragorn murmured behind him, smiling and waving at his people. He could hear some of the crowd gasp when they saw the blond elf sitting behind the king on the horse. "Well perhaps if you had not scared it, it might not have run off and we would not be in this situation." Legolas protested softly.

"Well I did not expect to arrive today. I was hoping to arrive within the cover of darkness so they would not see you riding with me. What must those poor people think?" Aragorn placed his hand upon the horse flank as to calm the animal. ­"Well, your calculations leave something to be desired. Perhaps you can urge your horse faster for I do not think I can fight this blush any longer." Legolas also smiled at the crowd as Aragorn looked back at the elf sitting behind him.

The man did not say anything and swallowed away the fear which had consumed him before. Fear that his people might not be happy with him anymore, but he had never been so wrong. "Place your arms around my waist." He whispered softly, knowing the keen elven ears would hear him.

"What?" If Legolas understood him was another question. "I said place your arms around my waist. We have to tell the people eventually we are getting married, might as well start now. Court gossips travels fast, trust me." Aragorn hissed over his shoulder. He could feel the elf shake his head against his shoulder before strong arms were wrapped around his waist.

Aragorn hoped with all his heart his people were as accepting as he hoped them to be and after a deafening silence cheers and cried began to erupt around them, as well loud talking. Aragorn urged his horse faster in order to get to the citadel faster.

When they got there Legolas dismounted first before the elf froze up. "Legolas, what is the matter?" Aragorn asked in amusement before he followed his friend's gaze and found people standing at the top of the stairs he had not expected. Silence rang through the courtyard while Aragorn fought for words to explain himself to his dearest friends.

"Well, perhaps we should go inside and you can explain this turn of events." A blond Hobbit by the name of Samwise eventually said. The dark haired, pale skinned Hobbit next to his chuckled softly while their two other friends stood with their mouths slightly ajar. Legolas recovered first and he gave them a dazzling smile while he exclaimed. "Pippin, Merry, Frodo and Sam, it is so good to see you." The elf move forward to embrace the four Hobbits while Aragorn slid of the horse.

"And what about me, princeling?" Another welcoming voice rang out. Legolas barely suppressed a cry of glee at the sight of the plump, short, red bearded dwarf. Aragorn smiled at the sight of Legolas going down on his knees to embrace Gimli roughly. The next moment he was tackled by the four Hobbits and he grinned while he embraced them before he shoved them away gently and he spoke the words. "All are welcome here. Please do come in and we shall explain about the horse."

The 5 companions followed Aragorn and Legolas inside to the king's private study where Aragorn dropped on the couch, dropping dust all over the fine covers. Legolas sat down beside him and Aragorn could feel the elf's hand caress his back gently, sending shivers up and down his spine. "So spill but first can we get something to eat in here? I am starving." Pippin spoke up, causing smiles to erupt on all those assembled. "That would be a surprise." Merry muttered, giving his best friend a gentle shove.

"We have some good news and some bad news. The bad news is that two people who were very close to us have passed beyond our grasp. Lady Arwen and King Thranduil have both been lost to us." The man finished sadly, watching as the Hobbits gasped and even Gimli's eyes clouded in grief for Legolas. The dwarf bore no love towards the former ruler of Eryn Lasgalen but to know he was death was something the dwarf did not wish for. Aragorn could feel Legolas tense up before the elf resumed his former caresses and continued moving his hands up and down Aragorn's back.

"The good news is that Legolas and I are going to be wed within a fortnight." Aragorn waited for the outraged protest to come but they did not. He could see the looks of surprises on the faces of the hobbits and even a concealed smirk on Frodo's face but Gimli was the one who surprised him. There was pain registered in the concealed features of the dwarf before Gimli rose without a word and rushed out of the room. Aragorn caught the look Legolas was sending him before with a long sigh the elf rose gracefully and walked after his retreating friend, closing the door behind him.

"I suppose you two finally found each other then." Merry began, smirking openly now. Aragorn fought the urge to stick out his tongue to the hobbit while a confused Pippin asked. "But did you not love Arwen then?"

"I did." Aragorn agreed sadly, realizing he did loved Arwen but the pain was less intense then when he first heard the news. "But I think I can love Legolas…" Aragorn began only to be interrupted by Frodo. "Yes, else you would have never agreed to marry him, if you could not love him."

"I do not know about that, Frodo, I do not think I am that honorable." Aragorn answered honestly, touched by the Hobbit's words. "I would have probably kept him by my side because of selfishness."

"No, I do not think you would have. You ask of people to love you but you also ask this of yourself. To love that person like they deserve to be loved, Aragorn. Else you do not allow them to become close. But it would be good for you and Legolas to bind, would it not be?" Frodo caught Aragorn's gaze and the hobbit continued in a surprised tone. "You do realize you will be bonded with him, right?"

"Yes, yes of course I do." Aragorn quickly muttered, he had not thought of it in fact but he could not tell that to Frodo. "So what was all of that about with Gimli do you think?" Merry asked concern in his face for the dwarf. "Gimli has loved Legolas for a little while now. And he hoped the elf would settle for him once Gimli told Legolas how he felt but Legolas said he could not deny his own heart even if he could never be with you so Gimli settled upon friendship with Legolas, through it hurts him to do so." Samwise began.

He caught Aragorn's look before he spoke again. "I think Gimli's emotions got the best of him when you said that you two were to be married. I know he wishes for Legolas to be happy as he can be with you but he wonders if you can love him as Legolas deserves." Aragorn looked down at his hands in his lap and his mind went to back to all the moments with Legolas before.

It always seemed certain to him he was going to marry Arwen and now that she had fallen, the pain had been less intense as it should have been. Did this mean he did not love Arwen as much as he could have? Or was it merely that he did not allow himself to love her as much before she was finally his in marriage? He did not know and would probably never know but he had never thought about Legolas in such a way either. He had never imaged the elf to be with him or to share a bed, but the idea never upset him. It just seemed like something he would not do because he was destined to be with Arwen.

"Perhaps I should go and find them?" Aragorn wondered aloud. "Yes, perhaps you should and seeing as the food is still not coming we shall go in search of that." Merry continued while getting to his feet. The other hobbits followed his example and while they exited the room and took a left turn, Aragorn took a right one in search of Legolas and Gimli.

He did not find them and after an hour or so walked back towards the dining room, hungry beyond belief. The hobbits were already eating and even Gimli was sitting at the table but there was no sign of Legolas. Aragorn took his place at the head of the table and watches as Gimli gave him an uncertain smile before focusing on his food once more.

Aragorn at quickly before he excuse himself from the table, it was time to tackle the big pile of papers in his office. He turned when Gimli's voice called him back and waited until the dwarf had caught up with him. "I wish to say I am happy that you and Legolas are going to be wed. You two really deserve to be happy with each other. But you better treat him right, Aragorn, for I shall be very angry when you do not."

Aragorn nodded in relief before he said. "I will, Gimli. We can both praise ourselves lucky to have such a friend like yours. But you must excuse me now for if I do not deal with the papers in my office we shall have ourselves a flood." Aragorn gave him a smile before squeezing his shoulders and walking away.

Aragorn did not notice the passing of time when he was working on his papers, only knowing the flowing writing appearing beneath his quill whenever he wrote. He lighted another candle when one become too few to see and sometimes cracked his back. Finally exhaustion caught up with him and he fell asleep on his desk, drooling on some important paper.

Gentle hands were shaking him and he woke up abruptly. Looking around his blurred gaze finally settled upon Legolas and the elf smiled at him. Legolas was dressed like the king he was and Aragorn sought for an explanation but the elf simply said. "Come, Aragorn, it is morning already and you must still tell your people the news. People have gathered and now would be as good as any day. So dress swiftly, my friend and let us go."

So by mid morning found Aragorn standing outside on top of the stairs with people surrounding him as far as the eye could see. The man raised his fist and asked for silent before he cried out. "People of Gondor. I know you all wish for a queen but that cannot be for I love no other then the elven king Legolas Greenleaf. He has shared with me the many horrors of the quest and the war and had recently agreed to marry me and come live with me as consort of Gondor. What say you?"

Aragorn held his breath until cheerful cries erupted from the crowd and angry exclamations from his advisors but he cared not. His people accepted and that was all that really mattered. He turned to Legolas, who was smiling beside him and pulled the elf in his arms before kissing him full on the lips, feeling Legolas melt against him. He broke apart only to whisper. "I think I am falling in love with you." And seeing the smiling face of the elf was all he really needed.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send me some ideas. **


	6. True love

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here we are going to deal with the councillors of Aragorn. Let's begin. **

Aragorn could already hear the heated cries off his council members from outside of the room as he paused at the door. They did not sound happy but then again he did not give them a reason to. He was debated whether or not he should open the door and step aside or perhaps wait.

He startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder and Faramir stood beside him. "You should not fear them. Word has it the council of Gondor opposes everything save war and when they can gain something from it." Faramir chuckled nervously and Aragorn frowned, he really needed to get the younger man to loosen up some. "You must know, you have been around them all your life." He softly added.

Faramir smiled at him and answered. "Not quite so, my lord. I preferred to spend my time in the library when I was even at home but for my father's sake and for my peace of mind, I spent most of my years in Ithilien. But it is of no matter now, I belief lord Legolas is already waiting for us so it is best we hurry inside."

Aragorn could only nod as he followed Faramir inside. Legolas stood beside the throne, staring with a humour, curious glance to the arguing council members. They had yet to acknowledge their presence and Aragorn stopped next to the elf before with a small grin, he nudged Faramir and the steward nodded before he roared. "Silence!"

The silence that fell was deafening as the council stared at the young and normally quite steward in shock as Faramir added. "The king and the prince are here. Let this council begin." Aragorn took Legolas's hand and quickly ascended the throne, making sure the elf sat beside him.

He could hear the angry whispers of the council as they looked upon this sight. He could feel anger course through him and made a mental note to get a new council as soon as he was able, one who would agree with him. One of the many nameless advisors stood up and asked. "You have told our people that you will marry king Legolas from the woodland Realm, why did you not discuss this with the council for we do not agree with it?"

Aragorn swallowed the groan that threatened to come out, who had ever said it would be easy to be king? "For I do not need the council's agreements. I have been told I could pick any consort I wish and I have chosen king Legolas as my consort and he has agreed. If that is not to your liking, I will gladly step down and you can choose another king."

There he had said it; Aragorn knew the council would never let him do it for the people of Gondor would rebel against them. "Yes, but we are your advisors and you need us to make good decisions." One of the others sprang up angry.

"That can be arranged differently if you wish." Aragorn softly answered, too soft for any of the humans to hear him. "King Legolas has a council as well and we can easily bring them here. The elven world is moving and had already received word off the upcoming marriage so has Rohan. Do you wish to disappoint them? You will have all of Middle Earth against Gondor and I shall tell you right now, we shall not survive that." He added louder.

The council gasped and one of the younger men cried out. "But surely they will not attack us if we refuse to allow you to get married to king Legolas." Legolas answered in Aragorn's place with the hard to swallow but true words. "Yes, they would. If the people of Gondor accept this marriage why not you? What is so wrong with this?"

"For it is wrong for two males to marry. A male should only marry a female, it is the most common thing and you cannot produce heirs if you marry king Legolas." One of the oldest men in the council room sprang to his feet. Aragorn's eyes had narrowed, wondering perhaps if the man was right. "I think you are wrong. It is very common in the elven world and as you all know, I have been raised by the elves. I will make another man's son my heir. But like I said I will gladly forfeit the throne if it means for you to get your wish, I will however not marry a female because it is common and in your opinion right."

He could feel Legolas's hand upon his arm as the elf smiled at their council members and said in a controlled voice. "You will be given until tonight to make your decision. Your king and I shall retire to the gardens; send a messenger to find us when you made your decision." Aragorn wanted to protest against this but found himself lost in the blue eyes of Legolas as the elf looked at him and spoke quietly in their native tongue. "Not now, Aragorn. You are angry and shall make comments that you will regret later so let us go. Later you can rave against me all you like."

The elf easily pulled him up and helped him out of the room. Aragorn quickly shook off Faramir grip upon his shoulder as the steward made a move to stop him. Legolas smiled an apology to the young steward who did not understand his king's anger before with quite footsteps he followed Aragorn.

The man was walking quickly, fists clenched and anger shimmering just beneath the surface. He did not stop to look at his guards as he walked outside but simply barked. "Do not follow." He then proceeded towards the private gardens, the garden that awaited the touch of his queen, the touch of an elf to blossom. To become as fair as the maiden that was his but now lost to him.

"Damn you, how could you do this to me? How can you take her from me ever before I had her? Even before I could marry her? Take me instead. Restore her to power, give her back to her people and her family and take me. What can I do here without her by my side?" Aragorn demanded of everything around him. But in his mind he hoped foolishly that the prayer would be carry to the Valar and one of them would come down to face him so he could be angry with them and hate them.

Sinking down to his knees Aragorn knew he could never hate them. But he had hoped for a moment he could. That the pain would diminish if he would be angry. He looked around at the dark weeds before him. What the plants needed was an elf to blossom but he had an elf here. But it was not the elf he had wished for.

He turned sharply at the elf he knew was standing behind him. Legolas's eyes were very sad and he softly asked, his voice nearly breaking. "I cannot marry someone who does not want me here, Aragorn. Perhaps your advisors are right and we should cancel this thing. The elves will understand as will your people that your heart does not beat for me but for somebody else."

Aragorn ran a hand through his hair and realized with a start he had said his thoughts out loud. He crossed the distance between him and Legolas and said. "Usually you know my heart better then I do myself, but now it is not so. It is hard to have something to look forward to all your life and basically work towards that promise, only to have it stripped away from you in an instance. I wish for a lot of things I cannot change but I am ever the more grateful for you, my friend."

Legolas's eyes had not changed and Aragorn could not take it any more to see how sad the eternal elf was but he knew any movements to pull Legolas in his arms on this point would be unwelcome; he had to make the elf come to him so he softly said. "You have been neglected. In your heart, what do you wish for?"

"I do not wish to leave. Do you know how hard it is to dream something all your life and every time you wake up, it is not there?" The man nodded and Legolas continued. "Like I said, I cannot marry somebody who does not want me or wish for me to be somebody else. I want you all to myself if you agree to this marriage and speak your vows, for I know I deserve that right for everything I give up for you."

The next moment Aragorn slipped his arms around his waist and said in a weary sounding voice. "My vows shall be true. But I have to asses what I have lost before I can fully realize what I have gained."

That sentence startled Legolas and the elf pulled away to look him in the eye and asked. "What you have gained, Estel?" Aragorn nodded fiercely and answered. "Yes, Legolas, what I have gained. I have gained the love of a being who I know to be pure. Whose blood I have shared and who shall bind himself to me, thereby given up his life to lead with the elves and even perhaps the right to sail to Valinor. I cannot truly say I love you in the way you wish for me to say. For I would be lying and that would be the uttermost betrayal to our friendship and to you."

"Betrayal?" Legolas echoed and Aragorn nodded once again as he placed a hand over the elven heart and added. "Your heart beats for me, I know this. But it takes time for my heart to turn away from Arwen to you. But know, in time it shall. I know it will not be a matter of hours but most likely of months. Already the pain has diminished greatly and although it saddens me, it also gladdens my heart. I just hope you understand that you can always leave if you are not happy here or that I have not lived up to my vow but I daresay by that time, you will break my heart by your leaving."

Legolas took a deep breath and then reached his own hand out to place over Aragorn's heart and he softly said. "You can be the greatest kings Gondor had seen in an age. You will lift your people up further then before and the world of elves and men shall be reunited. I would be honoured for that alone to stand by your side, Aragorn."

"But what you wish for is to stand by my side for my love." Aragorn watched as the elf nodded and he added. "You already have it in friendship and more with each passing day, you shall have it. But you must remember that I am scarred and shall never forget Arwen or her love. All I can offer you is a different kind of love for you, but a true love none the less, if you will have me and wait that long."

Legolas moved his hand to Aragorn's cheek and answered. "I do and I know. I too have loved in the past but I love you above all other things and I shall be patient with you, Aragorn, for I would not be here if I was not patient. But you must remember that I have the sea longing raging within me and I do not know, although I shall try my best to ignore it. But if you hurt me too much I shall follow that longing into the West."

"I will never hurt you for I long above all other things to have you by my side and bonded with me." Aragorn answered. "As I shall always remember it." Legolas spoke softly, his hand brushing along side Aragorn's bearded cheek.

"Funny, I never thought off you in such a way, but it does feel… right. Like it was meant." Aragorn sighed into Legolas's hand, kissing the upturned palm gently. "What feels right? Us being together?" Legolas asked, confused at what Aragorn was saying.

"Yes, but also what you are doing to me. I can hardly wait for our wedding night." Aragorn answered, closing his eyes. Legolas cocked his head to the side and asked. "Our wedding night?" Aragorn opened his eyes to find the elf looking at him still confused and laughed softly. "Yes, we would have to bind, would we not? I mean after the ceremony, they will expect it."

"Yes, but they will understand if you wish to wait. It can be too soon." Legolas removed his hand, still slightly unclean what precisely Aragorn was saying. "When you touch me, Legolas, it feels nice. I do not wish to wait, not even for our wedding night. But I suppose protocol demands it, oh well; I think Elrond would have my hide if I tried anything."

Legolas looked back at the man in front of him and asked, growing slightly suspicious. "Do you mean to tell me that you are aroused? At this very minute? And you are actually thinking about _that_?" The elf looked at him wide eyed and Aragorn's smile diminished as he said with a straight face. "Of course. You have much to learn about men. They can be aroused very easily. Least of all when touched in the right way."

The king slowly advanced on the elf in front of him and grabbing his arm, gently pulled him further into the concealed garden. "Estel…? Your council will be back any mi-." Legolas tried to see before the king's lips met his own in a heated and passionate kiss. The elf felt himself coming to life before Aragorn broke the kiss to send him another smile. "See?"

"Yes." Legolas could only nod before sending a questioning gaze towards the citadel and asked. "Should we not go back? Perhaps you can further convince your council with newfound arguments. Do not use them all through. I will gladly have some dignity left after this."

Together they walked back in similar fashion then this morning. Anyone who would see them now, would not say they were to be wed soon and soon they entered the council chamber. All of their advisors were already sitting in their places and Aragorn remained standing and answered. "I know this shall not really affect things but I just mean to say. This is the most important reason for my marriage to king Legolas. The fact that I love him and he loves me. But please continue."

One of the older advisors stood up and said. "We have decided not to agree to this marriage." For some reason Aragorn was not surprised. But then one of the younger advisors sprang to his feet and said. "We have not. You and with that I mean the older generation has disagreed to this marriage. We, the larger population have agreed to the marriage. And seeing as most votes count, there is a marriage to be arranged between king Elesar and king Legolas. This council is done."

After that the council started arguing and Legolas and Aragorn left the room. They were both congratulated by Faramir and Aragorn said. "I have to get a new council." To which they all laughed and Aragorn slipped his arms around Legolas's waist and the elf smiled fondly at him, knowing they would be wed within the next few weeks.

**Hope you liked it. Probably next chapter the wedding or the arrival of all the elves. Leave me some ideas and review.**


	7. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter; I hope the wait was not all too long for you. Next chapter is the wedding. Let's begin. **

As the summer advanced in Gondor the weather heated up as well. In the daytime there was no real time to think about the heat when one was busy but at night… The nights were a lot hotter in Gondor then in Eryn Lasgalen or so it was in Legolas's opinion. He turned in his bed and tossed the blanket away before standing up. "There is no one who will notice." The elf wondered out loud before he pulled the nightshirt over his head and tossed it onto the floor.

He crawled back in the bed and while giving Aragorn a light shove so the man would give him a little bit of the sheets he tried to go back to sleep. After a while of just lying there he realized that he would not get any sleep tonight. He tried to turn onto his side but at the same moment a still sleeping Aragorn turned and threw his arms across Legolas' chest, cuddling up to the elf.

To say the least Legolas was startled when Aragorn still slept on, a peaceful expression on his face. Legolas tried to move but only succeeding in making the man tighten his grip on the elf and cuddling in further. "Aragorn?" The young king whispered to try and wake the man up but to no avail, Aragorn still slept on.

Grumbling darkly Legolas eventually settled in and allowed himself to relax. He had dreamed of this moment, of sleeping with Aragorn in such an intimate embrace and he knew it would happen but that Aragorn would do so now, even when the man was still so much in love with Arwen. A soft sigh escaped Aragorn before the man tensed up.

Legolas grew worried when sweat appeared on the king's forehead and called out again. "Aragorn? Wake up, Estel?" His cried reached deaf ears as the man started tossing slightly. In a last moment of desperation Legolas placed his arms around Aragorn and drew the man closer, noticing the way the man's arm tightened around his waist. With a soft groan Aragorn relaxed against him, going utterly limp in his arms.

He nuzzled his face in the elf's side and exhaled softly while Legolas stroked his hair, wondering what Aragorn was doing. Legolas allowed his thoughts do drift off. It was not much later when with gentle movements and deeper breaths Aragorn started to wake up.

The man blinked before with a rapid move he drew his arm back. Legolas did not let go of Aragorn however and the man blinked up at him. Aragorn yawned and said. "I am sorry I have taken liberties with you. I should not have done so."

Legolas silenced him gently and answered. "No, it is alright. You were sleeping so peacefully, more peaceful then I did this night. Besides, I hope it will be common for us to fall asleep like this, although I must admit you did catch me off guard when your arm slipped around my waist." The elf smiled at him.

Aragorn searched the elven eyes for any signs of lies but found none. Eventually he smiled back and laid back down but remained tense. He found the way Legolas stroked his hair soothing and relaxed slightly. "I did not mean to catch you off guard, Legolas. But I cannot control what I do in my sleep and the dream was kind of nice."

"What dream?" Legolas inquired at which Aragorn blushed crimson but averted his gaze so he would not have to look at the elf. "About you and me and our binding." The man's voice was soft and even Legolas had to strain his ears to catch the sentence. "You have strange dreams, Aragorn." The elf offered, waiting until the man had returned to his normal colour. "Do you wish to talk about this?"

"What can I say? I mean it felt so real." Aragorn turned his gaze to the elf's chest only to blush once more as he realized the elf was naked from the waist up. _"This feels all too real as well. Ai, Valar, release me." _Aragorn silently begged. He turned but Legolas did not release him. "Aragorn, we do not have to bind if you do not wish for it. Although it would be a comfort I would not deny myself." Legolas softly muttered and Aragorn turned.

"Nor would I keep it from you for everything you have done for me." Aragorn promised solemnly and the elf brought his hand up to caress his cheek. "I cannot say I do not wish for it but you must understand what will happen to us. We will be intimated linked through our souls. We are one and that bond cannot be destroyed only in death and chance might have it I might follow you."

"I am aware of that. And I have accepted it the moment you accepted to rule by my side." Aragorn argued and the elf nodded. He watched as the man closed his eyes before kissing the pale flesh beside his face, causing Legolas to shiver slightly. Aragorn's thoughts raced as he breathed in the unique scent of the elf beside him.

In the last few days he had found he had grown fond of whenever Legolas came to him or he could feel the elf's happiness pulsating through him at times when he looked at him and received a smile from the ethereal being. After the council had decided that they could be wed and after their talk in the garden Aragorn had been thinking. Of how much it would hurt if Legolas did really leave but the man knew he would set Legolas free if that was what the elf truly wanted.

Opening his eyes Aragorn pushed himself away from the elf's arms, allowing himself to feel satisfied for the moment when a disappointing look appeared on Legolas's face. The next moment he placed his hands on either side of Legolas so he was leaning over the elf and their faces were inches apart. Searching the elven eyes for any sign that he should not continue, Aragorn lowered his lips onto Legolas and lingered there in a kiss.

His tongue brushed Legolas' lips and with a soft moan the elf opened them, allowing access within his mouth. When they broke apart he could see a light blush had crept into Legolas' cheeks as Aragorn softly whispered. "I want you here, by my side, forever. I want your love and everything that you have to give to me. I want to know you like no other has ever known you before, because I know I can love you, for I might already be so much in love with you that if you ever leave, you shall leave a broken king behind, one who will never be mended without his mate by his side."

Legolas raised an eyebrow and softly urged. "You keep saying that but what if I already have enough by sharing your bed and having your name and your heart in my possession, I do not wish to alienate you by binding with you against your will."

"I wish for this binding because I too earn for this bond. I wish to know what it is truly like to be loved by and elf and to love one in return. Even if that one was not the first choice but a worthy choice or an even better choice then before." Aragorn demanded gently, pressing his point so the elf would understand.

"But you will never know, will you?" Legolas finished sadly, adverting his gaze. "No and I do not care to know now. If I wanted to have Arwen's company for the remainder of my life, I would not have agreed to marry you. If I wanted to be reminded of what I had lost, I would never have allowed myself to fall for you or to even love you. I try to be an honourable man, Legolas, and which that comes that whoever shares my life holds claim over my heart. My heart can turn from Arwen to you but if we bind it will not turn anymore for you shall hold it for all eternity." Aragorn argued again, bringing Legolas' eyes back to his own.

"A heart I wish to know well before I bind with you." The elf said softly not realizing Aragorn smiled at him with a wicked gleam in his eyes before pressing his head down against the smooth elven chest underneath him and started to plant kisses. He placed kisses everywhere his lips reached; knowing Legolas would stop him if he went too far.

He nipped at the skin with his teeth and watched as Legolas' shifted underneath him, raising his hips slightly and trapped Aragorn with his own legs. The man raised his head and looked at Legolas as the elf smiled at him and answered. "Do not think you are the only one who has these thoughts, my soon to be husband."

Raising an eyebrow Aragorn muttered darkly to himself while busying himself once more with trying to get the elf aroused. He placed more kisses down the soft skin and made his way down slowly while looking for close reactions that Legolas might have. "Aragorn, come back up." The elf eventually said and Aragorn did so, frustrated with himself and with his body for not being able to do as he was meant to do and would soon do for Legolas.

Kissing Aragorn's parted lips gently Legolas answered. "I will allow you to have your way with me the moment we are wed but not sooner, although if you keep this up I might forget about that vow and take you right here on this bed. But for now, sleep, guest will arrive in the morning and you will need your full attention."

The king dropped himself on the empty space beside the elf with an angry sigh and Legolas turned on his side and asked. "Why are you angry?" Aragorn buried his head within his pillow and after a long silence the muffled answer came. "For if I cannot get you aroused now, how can I do so within a matter of nights?"

"But you have managed to get me aroused. It takes every ounce of willpower and more then which I posses at this moment to stay true to that vow. I cannot allow this binding to take place while we are not yet one." He was met by a confused gaze from Aragorn as the man lifted up his head and looked at the elf beside him. "But are we not going to be one after we bind?"

"Aye, but this is not a time of war so I wish to do it properly, which means we will hold the ceremony and honour the Valar for making this happen before we truly bind, in the ways of the body." Legolas explained with a smile as he watched Aragorn shudder before the man curled himself up and drifted off to sleep, Legolas soon following him.

The next morning the courtyard of the citadel was filled with horses as many of the elves arrived from Imlandris, Lorien and Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas watched with a smile on his face as he viewed his people cheering happily when they saw him standing on the steps together with Aragorn. The man was busy with searching out his father and he gave a satisfying cry as soon as he spotted Elrond.

"Aragorn, look at all of the elves that came from Eryn Lasgalen. They look so happy, it is a miracle." Legolas touched the man upon the arm and Aragorn's gaze shifted to follow the elf's outstretched arm and he smiled as well as he responded. "They have finally received some good news, Legolas. Their beloved prince has returned from the War of the Ring and is now getting married. Peace has finally descended on the land, although much has to be restored but they will walk freely within their own forests once more and they can travel to other lands without fear of an attack or leaving their loved ones behind to die. That alone is cause to rejoice."

The next moment Elrond appeared at the bottom of the stairs and Aragorn with unease slipped into the role of the king who was to greet his guests. It did not take long before they had greeted all of their guest and had assigned guest quarters to everybody and most of their guest had gone to rest before the feast held in their honour tonight.

"Enter." Aragorn called when a knock on the door interrupted him while he was doing his paperwork in his study. He expected Legolas or Faramir to enter but soon Elrond came in. He smiled while Aragorn quickly got to his feet and embraced his Ada. At first the embrace was stiff but soon Aragorn relaxed himself and with that his guard, giving away to tears he did not mean to shed.

"What is this? Tears on a happy occasion?" Elrond looked at him with concern while leading him over to an empty couch and settled down next to him. Aragorn shuddered and bowed his head, not knowing what had come over him. "I know this is a happy occasion but still my heart remembers the touch of another one. I cannot forget her, Ada, yet every time I try to recall her face or her smile she diminishes a little bit more and I cannot recall her as clearly as I could before."

"Perhaps you should not get married then? Legolas does not deserve this, I know you can love him but he deserves somebody who can return his love." Elrond cautiously answered. "I know, he has offered this much and I will let him go if it is what he truly wants but this is all so confusing. I feel so depressed when I even think of spending my life without him. It feels like I cannot breath, I need him, I cannot live without him for it would be of just as much use for me to sew of my leg."

Aragorn ran a hand through his hair and sighed a weary sigh as Elrond placed a comforting hand upon his shoulder and said. "You are falling in love with him and although this is a comfort to me it also brings me pain and anger. I am happy for you and Legolas that he can have you and for you to find new love. I am angry that it seems to be that you did not love Arwen that much then if you forget her so soon or if you heart turns to another."

"I always assumed she and I were not meant to be. I think I did love her that much but when you said that you would not allow me to marry her unless I was king of both Anor and Gondor. I thought I would never see that happen so before I went silently crazy I hid that love away, to give to her when she was mine." Aragorn looked up at Elrond and swallowed when he saw the look of pain of his father's face.

"And now that love passes to another." Elrond added and Aragorn nodded. "But he is worth it." The man said almost to himself but a soft gasp from the doorway startled them both as they looked up to see Legolas standing there with a stack of papers in his hands, looking at Aragorn with a shocked expression on his face.

"Do you really mean that?" The elf stuttered while stepping into the room and putting the papers on a table he dropped to his knees before Aragorn, taking the man's hands in his own. Meeting his elf's eyes Aragorn nodded and answered in a rough voice. "I never doubted it, Legolas. Like I said before whoever shares my life shall have my love. At this first I thought I could not give my heart to do, at least not all but now I realize it is too late. It has already been given to you and I hope you will be gentle with it as I shall ever guard your heart."

The elf could not answer instead as tears slipped from his eyes he pressed his lips against those of the man before him and a pained Elrond knew that they would make this work one way or another.

**Hope you liked it. I really need ideas and the next chapter will be the wedding. Please review. **


	8. The Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is finally the wedding. Let's begin. **

The day dawned bright and full with promises to be a beautiful one. On that would serve as another perfect day in the mind of the people of Gondor for today their king was getting married. Yet Legolas could not help but fret, in a matter of hours he would be bonded to Aragorn, yet he was still not entirely sure if Aragorn truly wanted this.

He dressed swiftly before taking his weapons with him and walking down the many hallways towards Aragorn's study. He should be getting ready for this day but he did not wish to do so just yet. He slipped inside Aragorn's study, not surprised when Aragorn's head snapped up when the man heard the door click in the lock.

A brief smile passed over his face as he beheld the elf. "Should you not be getting ready? The wedding is in a matter of hours." He eventually said, leaning back in his chair. "Yes, as should you." Legolas softly replied, making sure the door was locked before he proceeded to the desk.

He stopped behind Aragorn, placing his hands on the man's shoulders before he asked. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn and king of Gondor, do you really wish to bind your immortal soul to me? For better and for worse even if I was not your heart's choice?" He felt the man's head on his chest as Aragorn looked up and said. "Yes, I would and I will pledge myself to you in front of my people."

The elf looked at him with a blank expression and Aragorn chuckled softly as he easily came up from his chair and stepped around the elf, sliding his arms around the thin waist of the elf before him. "My vows will not be in vain, Legolas and I will not change my mind in a matter of hours. Tonight I shall claim you as my own and you shall have me for all eternity. But I must ask, is this what you wish?"

The elf shuddered when Aragorn breathed across his sensitive skin. "Yes, it is what I most desire." Aragorn's tongue snuck out and licked the gentle pointed ear as the man whispered. "Then why ask if you already know the answer." Legolas turned to find himself looking in tender grey eyes, eyes that held an world of emotion he did not know Aragorn possessed.

The man still had his arms around Legolas' waist as he leaned in to brush his lips with Legolas. The elf smiled at him after he broke away and slowly said. "I think I have found my answer. I should go and get ready now, you should as well for else I am afraid Elrond will simply dress you like a small child."

He was rewarded with Aragorn's happy laughter while he exited the room, yet he knew the man would do as he advised. Legolas walked back to his own room, surprised when he opened the door to see lord Celeborn standing in the room, awaiting him it seemed.

After making the traditional bow before he lord of Lorien he asked. "Can I help you, my lord?" Celeborn's light blue eyes sparkled as he softly said, shedding his white robe in favour of his tunic and breaches. "I have come to keep you company, Legolas, in your father's place. I will perform his duty on this special day if you do not object to it. I would not have you be here alone without a soul to share this with you, nor have I ever had a son to help get ready to be wed."

Legolas could feel his own lips tug up into a smile as he nodded and allowed Celeborn to go to his closet. "We unfortunately do not have much time before the ceremony starts." The Sindar lord grinned and Legolas blushed good naturally.

It was not long until he was fully dressed, helping by Celeborn who had decided to dress him like a king in silver colours but why he did not say when Legolas asked. After Legolas was dressed Celeborn walked around him and nodded appreciably before he settled down on the couch and gesturing for Legolas to join him which the elf did wondering what Celeborn wished to talk about.

"I know I do not have to say these things to you about valuing Aragorn as your husband and loving him. Yet the journey you are about to embark on with him by your side will be very different then were you to do so with an immortal. Aragorn is mortal and therefore one day has to die. You cannot follow him, Legolas, no matter how cold life may seem without him. You must sail to Valinor for your destiny lies there, not in the earth where your grave will be forgotten by the men dwelling here." Celeborn had taken Legolas' hand and the elf could feel strength from the elven lord pour into him.

He trembled but did not say anything as cold anger consumed him. "You are young but have seen much, Legolas. I do not doubt that you are wise but in your grief do not let it consume you for you might find something in Valinor that you had never thought possible." Celeborn's voice was gentle but firm and Legolas looked back up. "How can you say this? Am I not allowed to finally follow him into death after the years we will spend together?"

Celeborn did not appear shocked and placed a hand on his cheek to keep Legolas from turning away as he said. "Let me offer my wisdom, Legolas, if I do not have anything else you need. Aragorn has done much and will continue to do so for his work and your own are not over yet and you will both be rewarded for it. But I cannot say more for I know nothing more."

Legolas looked down, comforted by the hand on his cheek and he slowly felt Celeborn wrap his arms around him, offering the younger elf safety. "I wish my Atar was here." Legolas eventually answered, leaning into Celeborn's embrace. "He would have been very proud of you, Legolas. I know this as I am very proud of you as well. But let us now go greet your new people, are you ready to be married and rule over Gondor by Elessar's side?" At Legolas' nod they both rose and walked out to the door.

Aragorn waited patiently for Legolas to come to him as they stood in the courtyard with the newly planted white tree. He played a while with one of the loose treats of his new tunic until Elrond turned to him and told him sharply to leave them alone or he would show that no king was above him as his father and he would punish Aragorn, the man smiling still at the memory, yet his mouth fell open when Legolas arrived with Celeborn.

The elf looked stunning, dressed in silver. He could feel his stomach doing a weird flip and his heart seemed to thud just a little bit too fast. He wondered if he was going to faint but really hoped not. As the elf made his way to them Aragorn gave a soft groan as they had to stop at the first of the nobles of Gondor, well it was a stupid tradition but it must be done so Aragorn simply had to wait patiently.

"Aragorn!" A low hiss by his waist had him looking down at Gimli who peered up to him so Aragorn dropped to a knee, wondering what the dwarf wanted. "Yes, Gimli?" The man asked, watching as Gimli shuffled his feet before he asked. "Are you really sure you wish to marry Legolas?"

Aragorn raised an eyebrow and asked. "Yes, have I not told you this already?" The dwarf looked up from the floor and directly into Aragorn's eyes while saying. "Yes, but are you really sure you want this?"

Aragorn fought the urge to throw up his hands in defeat and hissed, much harsher then he intended to. "Why must everybody ask me this? Do they not belief me if I tell them that I can and will love Legolas like he deserved? If I did not want this, would I be here today, marrying him?" Some people turned around and Aragorn looked back up at them, daring them to speak.

"I did not say that. I am sorry, Aragorn, I should not have spoken so." Gimli offered eventually, holding out his hand to the man. "I know, Gimli, you are merely worried for Legolas, I know this." Aragorn sighed, looking at the golden elf that came closer with each passing second. He looked at Gimli until he felt the dwarf place his hands on his shoulder. "You are not a fool, Aragorn and you cannot let him go. For not would it break his heart but yours as well and I cannot let that happen. Just take good care of the lad, he does really love you."

At this a warm fire spread through Aragorn as the dwarf looked at him and he rose to his feet, wondering how long it would take Legolas to get here. Elrond coughed beside him and Aragorn settled his face in a blank expression, receiving a grin from Glorfindel, who winked at him from across the crowd.

His thoughts wandered until Legolas finally stood by his side. Gandalf took his place in front of them as he asked. "Are the people here who will bear witness to this event and will call upon Varda and Manwë?" Aragorn felt Elrond's hand on his shoulder as the elf lord nodded before a low voice had all of them turn their gazes to the right. "Yes, although you would have to help me how it is done." Gimli smiled at Legolas as the elf regarded him with a startling bright smile and Aragorn swallowed away tears, realizing what this meant for Gimli.

He made a mental note to thank Gimli later before he turned back to Gandalf as the wizard said. "Then I will explain this ceremony shortly. This is a binding for the men and elves assembled and will be a blending of both customs. This rope will bind both king Elessar and king Legolas' hands as it will symbolise their binding in life. They have chosen their own vows but they will also pledge themselves to each other by the vows of men, although slightly altered. Does anybody object to this marriage?"

There was a tense silence but no voice rang out and Aragorn breathed a sigh of relief before Gandalf asked them to join hands. A he touched Legolas' hand and clasped it tightly the elf reached out tensely with his mind to brush Aragorn's. Aragorn's eyes shot to the right to meet the elven ones beside him and he gave the elf a slow and understanding smile as he saw the venerability in Legolas' eyes. _"It is alright, I want to know what it is like to know you, Legolas. Please, my husband, do not hold back and do what you wish on this day." _ He watched as the elf smiled at him before Legolas opened his mind completely to Aragorn.

"I realize this is quite a big step for you two but you shall have all the time in the world tonight to get to know and admire one another but for now I do not only speak for myself but for all those assembled before me to say that you must pay attention." Gandalf's dry comment had both of the royalty blushing and the crowd grinning as they both turned their attention back to Gandalf.

The wizard gave them both a wink as his eyes twinkled while he tied the silver rope loosely around their wrists. "Elessar Telcontar, will you promise to honour Legolas Thranduilion and cherish him as your husband as long as the Valar see it fit to keep you in this life and long afterwards? Will you bind with him and love him and let no other rule your heart but him?"

"I do." Aragorn slowly answered confidently and he knew the hardest part was yet to come, the elvish part of the ceremony. "Legolas Thranduilion, will you promise to honour Elessar Telcontar and cherish him as your husband as long as the Valar see it fit to keep you in this life and long afterwards? Will you bind with him and love and let no other rule your heart but him?"

"I do." Legolas' answer was firm as he clasped Aragorn's hand firmly within his own. "Then we now move on to the elvish part of this ceremony. I ask you both to sink upon your knees as we honour the Valar and ask for their approval for this binding. Elrond will call upon Manwë as his witness while Gimli shall call upon Varda and then we ask the couple themselves to speak their vows to each other and those assembled here. The rope will represent the tie that shall exist between them after this night and for all eternity."

Gandalf placed his hands upon their bowed heads while Elrond and Gimli called upon those most powerful and most dear to the elves of the Valar. "You will be expected to bind with each other as you see fit after this. You both know the rules for this binding but each binding is different and so shall yours be. Stay true to each other and now it is time for your personal vows. Legolas, Aragorn has requesting if you would mind going first."

The elf nodded, dumbfounds but rose and took both of Aragorn's hands in his own. "I do not have to tell you how I feel about you for I hope you already know it…" At first the elf's voice was insecure but with each passing words it took on a more comfortable note. "I hope you also know I am honoured to rule by your side and to have a part in your life, a different life then the one you have led before but I will gladly support you every step of the way. I love you, Elessar Aragorn Telcontar."

The crowd erupted in cheers and Legolas smiled at Aragorn but it diminished some as he saw Aragorn's face. Fear seized his heart until the man released his hand and took something out of his pocket. Legolas' gasp was clearly heard by the whole crowd as the elf looked upon a new silver ring, a ring made of simple chain mail, Aragorn's chain mail he presumed. "I will gladly give you all of the treasure in the world if I thought they were worth anything, Legolas, but I fear they are worthless in comparison to you. To what you are offering to me and I feel humbled by so much love that shows itself in every gesture and look you send my way. I do not know what to give you but my only possessions which I know to be pure, my love and my heart. I cannot utter in words how thankful I am to the Valar for allowing you in my life or what I am do to be blessed so. Know that I love you and will always treasure you but now you must forgive an impatient man for I will stop speaking, although I could go on about this for hours but I simply long to hear the words that will pronounce us married and I may finally kiss you without fear of being severely punished by the elven lords gathered here…" Aragorn looked around until he nodded as his gaze landed on Elrond who raised an eyebrow and as on cue the whole crowd burst out laughing.

Gandalf smiled until he said. "Then I now pronounce you husband and husband and king and consort of Gondor." The rope fell loose and Aragorn allowed his mental barriers to fall away as Legolas opened his soul to Aragorn, nearly brought to tears by the love he felt pouring from Aragorn. Aragorn nearly took Legolas in his arms until Gandalf stopped them as the wizard said. "I have not yet said you may kiss the groom, Elessar. You must follow protocol…"

Aragorn grinned and while pulling a startled Legolas to him as his voice rang out. "Protocol be damned, I am married now." The crowd gasped and fell silent as Legolas softly whispered. "This better be right, for else you will regret it for the rest of your long life, Estel." The blond elf's eyes were trusting and for a moment Aragorn hesitated until Legolas seized the opportunity and opened and passionately kissed his new husband, giving the crowd a big reason for cheering as their lips and minds met.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. Next chapter will be the feast and while people get drunk Legolas and Aragorn will bind truly. Through the story is far from over yet, post some ideas please. **


	9. A true binding

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is the true binding between Aragorn and Legolas. Sex in this chapter, so if you are not comfortable with it, I hereby warn you. Let's begin.**

"Do you need a pint as well, Aragorn?" Gimli grinned as he asked Aragorn. "What did you say, Gimli? Oh, no, thank you. I think I have drunk quite enough." Aragorn muttered as his gaze landed on the drunken dwarf. The man reached out to steady Gimli as his companion drank another pint.

Aragorn's gaze drifted across the room as he saw many of his own people, drunk, to his shame, and elves. Legolas was standing on the other side of the room speaking to some of his own elves from Eryn Lasgalen. The young king seemed to glow and Aragorn found it a strange pastime to watch the elf as he moved across the room and spoke to people.

"Is it not the custom of the newly weds to engage in a dance?" Elladan's deep voice rang out as Aragorn choked on the word dance as he attempted to take a sip of his wine. "I am sure it can be arranged. I believe it was a custom of men. You would do well to honour such customs, Estel." Elrohir leaned over to follow Aragorn's gaze as the man tried to get his breathing back under control.

"Yes, the young Mirkwood prince sure is a sight this evening. Many must think it is a shame he only belongs to you." The elf whispered in his ear as Aragorn blushed. "Are you not going to ask him to dance with you? First dance of the evening." Elladan paused to sip his own wine.

"Since when have you taken it upon yourself to embarrass me in front of my own people?" Aragorn demanded, still flushed. "Peace, Estel, we would have done so even if you married another." Elrohir backed away from him as he accepted a glass handed to him by Gandalf, who came to join there little group. "I could not help overhearing the words dance and Legolas. You really should dance with him, Aragorn, especially this eve." The wizard helpfully suggested.

"I do not dance." The man muttered against his drink as clear laughter rang out around him. Gandalf cleared his throat as Aragorn turned to stare at him and answered. "It is a good way to spark, oh how say, fires which you shall need tonight. Unless you will not make him yours tonight but break tradition and do it some other night."

"I believe this is my own business." Aragorn declared hotly to the amusement of those gathered around him. "Sure is, but it would be helpful perhaps." Gimli answered swiftly as Aragorn turned an angry stare at him. "You would be wise to stake your claim, Aragorn, other eyes then your own have been following our elf and they care not for silly ceremonies. They will only back down until they see the assembled light in those blue eyes as well as in yours." Gandalf advised softly as Aragorn sought out once more the stunning figure of Legolas.

The wizard was right, many pair of eyes were following his elf and Aragorn had to take a big mouthful of wine to surpass a growl and to shout Legolas was his. The next moment he handed the wine to Elladan and while mentioning to those assembled together who could play music he made his way over to Legolas with firm long strides. "I told you he only needed some encouragement." Gandalf muttered as they continued to watch Aragorn claim his elf.

Legolas turned as gentle music started to play and he caught sign of Aragorn as the man turned to him. For a moment he saw an endearing shyness in Aragorn's eyes until the man swallowed it away and asked. "Can I have this first dance, Legolas?" Legolas looked at the hand held out to him as he nodded, placing his paler hand within Aragorn's own.

As Aragorn led Legolas to the dance floor, many other eyes turned away, some in regret yet many looked on in happiness. The moment Aragorn caught on with the beat he was easily caught up in the gentle sway of the music. He had only eyes for the golden elf before him and he was not sure who was leading who.

The blue eyed before him sparkled with joy at the surprising turn as Aragorn sprung the elf around before accepting him back into his arms. Aragorn lowered his eyes to the slightly parted lips before him and a sudden passion inflamed him, to taste those lips and to make them moan with pleasure. He knew if none had been present he would have taken the elf slowly, making him moan for every second Aragorn made love to him.

The sudden thoughts made him blush as the music ended. Legolas appeared to give him a hug as the elf whispered to say. "I wish to retire to our rooms, if you have the same thoughts like I do." All Aragorn could do was nod as Legolas took his hand to lead him away from the dance floor and into the crowd as many pairs gathered to share a dance as well.

Aragorn could only stare dumbfounded as Legolas led him past his friends and reletives before giving a nod to the twins and Faramir as they made their way across the room. They were not stopped by anybody as they slipped past the guards whose eyes twinkled before Legolas led him up the stairs and into the royal bedchambers.

The elf released his hand to lean against the door to lock it before he gave Aragorn a brilliant smile and exclaimed. "That was fun. It has been a long time since I had so much fun." His smile diminished as it landed on Aragorn's face. The man took slow steps towards him until he was standing close to Legolas.

The elf gave him a long lingering look as Aragorn's eyes settled once again on his husband's lips. He reached up with his hand to cup Legolas' cheek to trace his thumb across Legolas' bottom lip. The elven tongue brushed his finger as Aragorn's gaze shot up again to settle upon the playful gaze Legolas was sending his way.

The elf kept his eyes fixed on Aragorn's face as he slowly sucked on Aragorn's thumb, seeing the way the man bit his own lips to prevent himself from crying out. The fingers that ran lightly across his chest had Aragorn moan softly as the elf released his hand to bring the man's lips to his own.

The kiss he received was sweet and slightly heated as Legolas used blissful skills with his tongue and hands to bring the man to a happy state of insanity. The hands that tugged on his shirt as Aragorn snapped his eyes back open and break their kiss to look down at his own chest as Legolas slowly unbuttoned his shirt from bottom to top.

The elf sank down on his knees to place a kiss on each section of flesh he discovered while nimble fingers worked on removing the many buttons. When Legolas reached Aragorn's throat he shot the man a wicked grin before tracing his path down again with his tongue, leaving Aragorn to shudder. The man swallowed thickly as his arms hung useless by his side as he closed his eyes in longing.

"We should move away from the door." The man managed to whisper as Legolas shook his head and answered. "In a minute." The elf remained on bended knee as his hands pressed against Aragorn's firm back. The former ranger kept his eyes close as he felt the silken lips of the elf press against his stomach.

Aragorn opened his eyes as no other form of this torture came as he looked down at the bowed head before him. "Legolas?" He called out weakly as the elf's head snapped up. Aragorn could see the sky blue eyes had darkened with obvious longing as the elf rose to his full height. "Still think you cannot arouse me, Estel?" The elf asked softly.

Aragorn shook his head, left speechless as Legolas pressed against him with an obvious bulge in his trousers. The next kiss he received was slow and passionate as Legolas forced Aragorn to yield completely to him. The man was left stunned as the elf drove his tongue into his mouth, seeking deeper intimacy.

His hand came up around the back of Legolas' head to drive the elf deeper into the kiss. Aragorn broke apart to gasp for air as he backed away from the door and Legolas. He fell backwards upon the bed and sat up immediately when he felt something poke in his back. His hand soon caught the object wrapped in cloth and a note attached to it.

He stared at it in his hand as he slowly opened the note, which read. _"You may think of many things, but not about this. Consider it a gift and a favour to myself, for I do not wish to be the on to threat wounds in the morning if this is not used properly. Use it wisely, love, Elrond." _He frowned at it as he unwrapped it, staring at the bottle within.

"What is it?" Legolas' soft voice asked as Aragorn's eyes rose to look at the blue ones before him. "It is an ointment, used to smooth objects. A gift from Elrond." He gave the elf a puzzled look as he saw the colour rise in the fair cheeks of Legolas. "Ah, how thoughtful your father is." The elf averted his gaze as he said those words.

"Then what is it used for?" Aragorn asked after a moment of thinking hard at how to place the bottle in tonight's planned activities. Legolas' eyes shot back to his own and they widen with surprise until the elf coloured again and said. "It is used for... oh may the Valar help me… to ease the passing of a… certain object into another… I know of no other way to put it." The elf gestured with a hand down to his groin and with a start Aragorn dropped the bottle onto the bed.

"You mean….?" He jumped up and stared at the bottle accusingly. "Yes, of course. How else did you think this would work, Estel? Some things do not go by themselves, you know." Legolas explained patiently. "But then…? Why oil?" Aragorn stammered as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Because it will ease it, Aragorn, it hurts less." Legolas dropped an arm over his shoulder as the man still stared at the bottle. "I do not wish to know how Ada obtained that knowledge." The man finally blurted out. "He is a healer, meleth, he knows these things." Legolas smiled at him as he watched Aragorn still stare at the bottle. "I hope it is not one that burns, else one of us is going to regret it." Aragorn sat down on the bed with a thoughtful expression on his face until he noticed Legolas had frozen next to him. He nudged the elf gently as he asked. "What is the matter?"

"One that burns?" The elf managed, looking frightened. Aragorn picked the bottle up and after unscrewing the lid he sniffed it and smiled. "It does not burn. It is a salve actually. It is on an herb base and therefore does not burn." He declared proudly before deflating with a sigh.

"I suppose I should be glad then." Legolas careful breached the subject, sinking down upon the bed as well. "I think we both should be glad." Aragorn answered, still looking at the bottle in his hands. "I meant it because I will probably be on the receiving end, am I right?" Legolas asked as Aragorn's head snapped up. "You do not have to be, I mean if you do not want it."

"All I want for us to be one." The elf answered solemnly as Aragorn crawled to him on all fours to push his lips against those of the elf tightly. "Then it has been enough talking. I know nothing of this and it is my desire you show this to me, among other things." The man spoke quickly as he watched as Legolas smiled before the elven lips met his own in another heated kiss.

The elf pushed him back down gently before kissing the side of his face, moving down slowly to his neck. Aragorn shuddered when Legolas' tongue licked the curve of his ear as the archer's smooth hands drew away his opened shirt. After a while Legolas rose on his hands as Aragorn looked at him as the light of the candles flickered across his face. The elf was currently looked at him with an approving look before he leaned over again and while placing a light kiss upon Aragorn's lips he moved down to an exposed nipple.

As Legolas' teeth gently closed upon it Aragorn gave a low cry from pleasure. When Legolas began to suck Aragorn could not help but mutter. "Legolas, ah, seas, release me." When the elf's flustered face appeared above his own a second later Aragorn could detect the small smile playing seductively around the soft lips. "Crying out for me already?" Legolas asked, placing a knee of each side of Aragorn's legs and slowly easing his weight down.

The man was about to answer when with nearly slow motion movements Legolas began to remove his own shirt. Aragorn could not help but stare as more flesh was revealed with each slow motion of nimble fingers. The man swallowed thickly as he refocused his gaze upon the smooth chest before him. He had never felt such longing for anybody or had known such passionate and intense feelings for somebody before. Perhaps once in his early adolescence he had an erotic dream about Arwen after he met her but this was unlike anything he had ever felt.

As Legolas tossed the shirt away and smiled down at him, Aragorn softly uttered. "Valar, you are beautiful." The words escaped him as Legolas frowned at him before the elf answered with a fair blush. "You are quite stunning yourself, Aragorn." Aragorn reached out with his hand to brush it against Legolas' ribcage, wondering if the skin was as smooth and soft as it looked.

When the elf reached out to place his own hand over Aragorn's and take it away to tuck it back down on the blankets he slowly pulled the man up, waiting until Aragorn had shed his own shirt. Legolas ran a light hand over the hairs on Aragorn's chest as the man softly laughed until his face grew serious again before meeting the lips before him.

As Legolas grew distracted Aragorn pushed them both up so Legolas was standing and worked with swift fingers on the fasting of the silver legging. "You are truly learning." Legolas paused in their kiss to purr before pulling Aragorn into a standing position as well. He reached for the man's belt as he frowned when he encountered a dagger and asked. "Why do you need a dagger on your wedding day?"

"I never know what I may encounter under those tight fitting pants of yours." The man answered quickly as Legolas raised an eyebrow before dropping the weapon and the belt on the floor as Aragorn's pants sank down to rest upon his ankles. The intense elven eyes swept down and back up again to give the man a quick nod as Aragorn felt his shyness peak.

He could feel the pressure lift as his pants were removed as Legolas dropped his own as well, easily stepping out of them before walking to the table where the bottle rested. Aragorn wanted to follow him as he stared at the elf's naked form, completely forgotten his own trousers still hung upon his ankles and therefore enabling him to move.

Legolas turned when he heard a loud thud to find Aragorn looking up from the floor while loudly cursing his pants before swiftly removing them. "I see you have fallen for me." The elf declared a bit embarrassed as Aragorn quickly got up.

When the elf came back to the bed with the bottle in his hands he asked. "What do you want?" Aragorn sat down and answered immediately. "For you to show me how much you love me."

Their lovemaking was slow as they took the time for each other. First Legolas nearly brought relief to Aragorn only to stop at the last minute so the once proud man laid panting and begging for him to continue. Their union was painful for Aragorn in many ways but he found as he gazed at Legolas' tender blue eyes the whole world seemed to disappear.

The elf easily held him trapped in a passionate embrace as he finally sank down within Aragorn's arms. The empty bottle was left forgotten as Aragorn found the fire he shared with his own elf consumed his every thought. It seemed to go on and on…

Until with a startling cry he climaxed as Legolas did the same. He felt his mind expand and instinctively reached for the light within. The next moment Legolas buried his head against his neck as Aragorn's arms closed around him. "Estel…" The elf panted wordlessly as Aragorn understood the question and reached out with his own mind to brush against Legolas' and give the elf a happy thought. _"I am here, beloved." _

The blond head snapped up to look him in the eye as a slow smile spread across the parted lips. The next moment Legolas slipped beside him as they once more became two separate beings. _"Yet in mind we are one." _ Aragorn felt a growing happiness inside of him as the thought registered within Legolas' mind.

The elf turned to him and placed a fond hand on his stomach before kissing his bearded cheek and to slip into the elvish dreams, as Aragorn long there after kept staring at his husband's face and counting himself lucky the elf had chosen him.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and post some ideas. **


	10. To let you go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is another chapter. Drama chapter. _These are thoughts and dreams. _Let's begin. **

_"Aragorn…! Help me!" Aragorn looked around in search of his beloved's voice. He looked from left to right as the rain poured down on him. He shielded his eyes when a flash of thunder hit nearby. Tearing through the under bush he made for the voice. The bodiless voice that even now haunted his dreams. _

_"Estel! How could you? I promised myself to you, how can you marry another!" Accusations were flung at him and Aragorn screamed. "Arwen, I cannot help it. I…" He gasped when he stood in front of her white tomb. When the lid was flung off and she arose, still as fair as the last day he saw her, he fell to his knees. _

_"You have condemned me to death, beloved." Her voice came as thunder struck nearby. "It is true, it is all true." Aragorn blinked rapidly as he stared at her. "You said it was all a dream and I have waited for you in vain, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. We could have lived in bliss, you and I. I would have gladly died for you and you defy my memory by marrying another." She strode forward. _

_Aragorn looked up at her and answered. "I cannot live alone, Arwen. I have waited long for you and my years to work towards my goal were hard. You died before I could take you into my arms… I know not what to say…" He sobbed. _

"Elrond, his fever is rising higher." Legolas pulled Aragorn closer to his own body. "Yes, Legolas, I know. Get Mithrandir, I know not what is ailing him." Elrond sat down beside his foster son. Ever since the morning Aragorn refused to awake, but why?

He stroked the hair out of the young king's eyes. His son was sweating and murmuring softly. Elrond bent closer in hopes of catching a name. "Arwen, no!" Elrond frowned, why would Aragorn be dreaming about Arwen? "Estel, awake, ion nin. You have to come back." It seemed his words had no effect upon Aragorn as the man thrashed violently.

_"Arwen, release me. This is not you; death would not have disgraced you like this." Aragorn pleaded with the form of the evenstar that stood before him. "You know nothing of death, Aragorn." She answered. "I have died and you breathe, day in and day out. You will bow before death when the ending is near." _

_"Then where is Mandos? I shall bow before one of the Valar. Not before you." Aragorn called out weakly, feeling her grip tighten upon him. The world had gone dark and he knew only her form before him. _

_"You are not the Arwen I once loved. You are some dark spirit, send to torture me. I will not bow before you; I shall never bow before you." Aragorn hissed. He could feel her hands upon his neck until she bent down before him and her soft lips were pressed against his own. _

_He sobbed bitter tears at the taste of her before he turned his head. "I cannot." He simply answered as she asked. "Why not? Why can you not be mine?" _

_"Because I belong to another." Aragorn answered softly, he looked back into her clear blue eyes. "You cannot remain in my dreams, Arwen, not when I share my life with another. You must move on. And then one day when you are happy, you can return to me to tell me." She seemed to shed the same tears as him. _

_"Who do you share your life with?" The question was softer then before and he knew he was winning. "Have no doubt of my affection for you, but my love belongs to Legolas." He looked at her as her face seemed to be just a little more paler. _

_"Why can you not love me?" She begged, bringing his face to hers. "We could have been so happy together…" _

_"But it was taken from us. It was not meant to be, Arwen, through I still mourn for what is lost. But it is time for me to begin my own healing. I have no choice but to live, beloved, for one calls me back even now. You can hear his calling. I cannot linger here, neither can you. Go to where the light is, go to where peace and happiness await you and leave this wretched darkness." _

_"Can you not come with me?" She buried her face in his tunic and he held her. "No, I am bonded to another. This is a journey you must make alone. There will be people waiting for you on the side, people who care for you. Your people." He kissed the top of her head. "You are so very ill, Aragorn, I can hear the pain layered deep within his voice and your desire to return." _

_"I will overcome this but you must release your hold on me." There was pain in his eyes as she looked upon him. "There is no life for me here. But never forget me…" _

_"I will never forget you but promise me to not let it stand in your own way to find happiness." She nodded at him and got to her feet. "Then I shall leave you, my beloved, to your own then. May your life be long and blessed, Aragorn." The world appeared bright and while Aragorn blinked the only name that tore from his lip was, _"Legolas!"

"I am here, Aragorn, I am here." The elf's voice greeted him as Aragorn shot up in the bed. There were several people by his bedside but all he cared for was the golden elf standing by the window as Legolas turned to him. "Aragorn, you are in no condition to rise…" Elrond began only to be silenced as Aragorn stood up to stumble towards the elf.

Legolas caught him as Aragorn ran his hands over the being's hair and face before kissing his elf's neck. He did not care that he leaned heavily upon Legolas or other people were in the room, all he knew was Legolas as words spilled from his mouth. "Never leave me; never say you do not love me. Never say I am better then you never do anything but be honest with me. Never leave, Arwen…."

"I will not, Estel. Do not worry." The soft voice answered him, holding him close in a comfort the confused man obviously needed. The next moment Aragorn broke down as Legolas sank to his knees as the man's weight seemed to be too much.

"I told her to leave… She was so angry… I loved her and now…" The man hiccupped as Legolas held him. "Hush, it is alright. I am here." He cast a glance at Gandalf as on the wizard's face comprehends shone. "He set her memory free. Breaking away from all bonds that still bound him to her. What was needed to be dealt with shall be dealt with now. He was torn and his binding with Legolas has given him the strength to break free and to choice. Would he have returned to Arwen, we would have lost him." The wizard softly explained as Aragorn tried to melt against Legolas while sobs still escaped him.

"But why the fever?" Legolas asked, stroking the man's back. "The mind can be a strange place. Trapped in nightmares from her he released her and will now begin to heal. The raw emotions will begin to come now. He will heal in time." Gandalf smiled at Legolas as Aragorn released his hold on the elf and laid his head in the elf's lap.

The next moment Aragorn rose to press his lips tightly against those of Legolas. The elf broke away blushing as Gandalf nodded and pulled Elrond out of the room with him. "Wrap him in love, Legolas. Teach him how to reach out for you and to be comforted by your presence within his mind." Gandalf called before he closed the door behind him.

The elf continued to stare at the closed door, wondering how to teach Aragorn this. To reach out with one's mind was natural to an elf and since Aragorn had been raised by the elven, Legolas had hoped he knew how. He turned to stare at Aragorn but the man appeared to be missing. Looking around their bedroom, Legolas startled when Aragorn's hand slid up his back.

The elf gently brushed his mind with Aragorn's as the man sought skin to skin contact. The man answered the soft question with one of his own. _"Yes, I want for you to show me." _The man shuddered as Legolas reeled back in shock as the dream passed between them. Aragorn drew back into himself immediately.

Legolas turned and cupped Aragorn's face in his hands as he spoke. "I am sorry. I did not help you sooner. You were trapped, ai, I cannot even say it…" The elf turned in obvious distress and Aragorn reached out again. _"Do not be sorry. I should have thought before I shared it." _ The man gave Legolas a smile.

_"No, you should not have. You are my bonded mate and therefore it is important to share these things." _ Legolas smiled at him and Aragorn gave a tired sigh as he said. "Can we return to just plain words? I get tired from having to send these thoughts out to you."

"Of course." Legolas replied, drawing Aragorn closer. "I am sorry if this was not the way I had hoped for us to share our first night together. I meant for you to have breakfast in bed." Aragorn gave the elf a shy smile. "You would give me breakfast in bed? Estel, you need not do such things." Legolas answered.

"But I wanted it to be normal to a change." Aragorn exclaimed. "Ah yes, but we are not normal, meleth." Legolas countered as he kissed the top of Aragorn's nose. "I can think of others things I would rather have in the morning." The elf continued while he guided Aragorn up with him. "There is only one question left asking…"

Aragorn looked up at the elf as his husband pushed him down on the bed. "Which is?" He asked. The elf gave him a wicked smile as he bent over him and said. "Is there any of that oil left?"

**Hope you liked it. I think you know what they are going to do. So please review and send some ideas. **


	11. A picnic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Fluff warning. So let's begin. **

"Aragorn, you are in no condition to stand in front of the council!" Faramir hurried after Aragorn as the king sped past his guards with swift feet. "Aye, Faramir, you are correct, I am not. I am in an excellent condition however to spend my day in peace with my husband. Sitting in the gardens and watching him work." Aragorn called over his shoulder.

"But what about your work?" Faramir gave a low groan as he found he could not quite keep up with Aragorn. "It is like you said; I am in no condition to stand in front of a council so I will not. I will spend the time with my friends while they still linger on these shores."

"But…?" Faramir shot out of the way when Gandalf opened the door as Aragorn held up his hand before disappearing outside while Gandalf masked his smile to help Faramir up. "Let us not bother the king, Faramir. Come and I shall show you how to find and keep up with Elessar at all time."

Aragorn breathed in deeply when he stopped outside and turned to the gardens. The season was just turning towards fall and Aragorn could detect the smell of the rains upon the wind. He walked into the garden with brisk steps, smiling at the first flowers that rose out of the ground.

He let his gaze wander through the greenery before he discovered the golden elf sitting on his knees digging in the earth. He smiled as he saw the elf had his back turned and softly treaded on, not trying to make a sound. About a meter before he would have grabbed the elf around the waist, Legolas said. "You should know better then to try and sneak up upon an elf, Estel."

Aragorn shuddered before sinking down upon his knees next to Legolas as the elf gave him a smile and said in mock despair. "But my lord is that not your good robe? Your only good robe, you cannot sit upon the dirty ground wearing that."

"I can take it off." Aragorn answered just as softly as he quickly shed the green robe and threw it next to statues where some of the guards were waiting. Soon the crown followed as Aragorn bent his head to dig his fingers in the moist earth. "I have forgotten how good the earth feels in the summer."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger, is it not so, Aragorn?" Legolas regarded him with a fond look before picking up a delicate flower and planting it lovingly. "Once a wood elf, always with your head in the trees, right, my Legolas?" The man replied as he ran his dirty fingers across Legolas' pale cheek.

"Estel, now I am dirty!" The elf cried in mock outrage, looking at the man sitting next to him. "I would pluck the leaves out of your hair after a hasty lovemaking, beloved, if this garden was not for public but for private use." The man switched to the elvish tongue as he watched Legolas blush.

"I am not going to argue your point, Estel. You seem well today." Legolas turned back to look at him and Aragorn nodded. "I am. I feel the change of the seasons as I look upon the pale blue sky and I feel blessed and young." Aragorn answered, smiling. "The weight of the kings has long worn me down but I wish this day to belong to us as it has only been a week since we were wed and no such time was appointed to such due to my illness."

"Your people are glad you are finally recovering." Legolas used his hands to dig another little hole for a plant to fit in. "As I am glad as well to know I shall be better once more." Aragorn threw his hands around Legolas after he mentioned for the guard to go away. The man's weight pulled them both down upon the ground as Legolas' clear laughter ran out among the trees.

"What are you doing?" The elf panted, looking at the man beside him. "I wish to have lunch with you. I prepared a picnic just for us and for our friends, who shall join us later." Aragorn smiled at him as he watched Legolas' face take on a delightful smile.

"That would be wonderful." Legolas answered, running his hands through Aragorn's now clean hair. "Hence the clothing I take." At Aragorn's nod the elf relaxed completely in the arms that surrounded him and hummed softly, staring up into the clouds.

"Are you happy, Legolas?" Aragorn asked after a while as Legolas turned to him once more. "Yes, are you?" Aragorn nodded and buried his face in the thick blond hair as he placed a light kiss upon Legolas' neck. The elf's hand tightened upon his arm as Legolas sniffed the air and said. "That smells good. Is that cheese?"

When Legolas tried to rise Aragorn released him to walk towards the little basket that stood upon near the entrance. He spread the blanket out on the floor before starting to unpack the items and set them upon the blanket.

Legolas joined them and a delighted gasp escaped the elf as he gazed upon all the things Aragorn had brought. "This looks wonderful, Estel." The elf took up a strawberry to gaze at it before giving it to Aragorn. The man leaned forward so Legolas fed him. "It is good." Aragorn softly said, smiling at Legolas.

It was not long until they were both eating as Legolas kept a watchful eye upon the surrounding plants. Aragorn cast glanced at Legolas as he watched the elf take small bites of the bread with cheese. "Do you wish for some wine?" The man asked, taking out of the basket two goblets.

"Yes, I would very much." Legolas answered as he held out the goblet for Aragorn to pour the wine. Aragorn held up his own goblet and said. "To a happy and blessed life together, filled with happy laugher and much love."

"I toast to that." Legolas smiled before they both drank deeply. After setting his goblet down, Aragorn laid back in the grass to stare up at the clouds that drifted pass. "Is everything well, Estel?" Legolas' quite voice asked him after a minute.

"Yes, why would it not be so?" Aragorn closed his eyes as the sun blinded his vision. "It has been only a week since your dream." Legolas ventured softly as Aragorn opened his eyes to look at the elf as Legolas fiddled with his clothing. "I am feeling much lighter of heart, Legolas. Although some of the memories still assault me, they are getting less and less while I settle in daily life. The emotions, they do not disappear so easily."

"Is this the reason why you cannot focus upon your work?" Legolas looked at him once more and Aragorn met the elf's gaze without flinching. "No, the reason is I missed your company at night. You have been gone all week to see the forests of Ithilien as you should for your people will move there soon, but I have missed somebody to talk to. And I mean intimate."

"I returned late last night and I did not wish to wake you so I spent the night in a guest room. Your door was locked and Gandalf said you went to your rest early." Legolas answered almost as an apology.

"You could have asked the key from Gandalf. I gave him a spare one in case he came to check up on me, which he has been doing regularly. _I wish to feel your mind combined with my own. To feel your love overflowing my senses and to drive me blissfully insane." _ Aragorn watched as Legolas blushed as his spoken words turned to thoughts.

"_I have cared for your mind every step of the way had it been going with me. But it is a good thing you remained in your body for else I fear you would have passed utterly beyond my grasp." _ Aragorn crawled upright to go to Legolas up hands and knees. _"I would gladly give it to you. I have not tasted you since we parted and you took all my thought away in your last night with mind-blowing force."_

"_If that is how you feel you can always alter the future." _ Legolas turned his gaze away for a moment before he turned back to find Aragorn sitting before him, resting his hands upon the elf's knees. _"Be careful with your advice for you might get more then you bargained for." _

A smile tugged at the bearded lips of Aragorn as the man leaned in to give Legolas a soft and slow passion filled kiss on the lips. The elf moaned softly as his body rekindled underneath his lover's touch. The elf reached out with his mind fully to embrace Aragorn as the man gave a startled gasp, not used to the full force of the elven soul.

"My mind seems to be on fire." Aragorn broke the kiss to open his eyes as they locked with Legolas while the elf drew back slightly. "I will be more careful in the future, Estel." The elf answered smugly as he watched as Aragorn once more got his bearings. "You make my mind spin." Aragorn whispered as he once more looked at Legolas.

"Ah, you have already begun. Is there any food left?" Merry's voice sounded from their right and Aragorn dropped his head with a groan before he shuffled over to Legolas and settled down next to the elf. He brought a hand to rest upon Legolas' lower back as the elf greeted the hobbits as they came walking closer.

"Can we eat or do we have to wait?" Pippin asked, taking one of the mushrooms. Aragorn smiled at them as he said. "Of course, you are our guest and it is the only reason why we have carried to much food. I have a feeling you would be hungry." He ran his fingers lightly over Legolas' back, keeping the touch light enough for the elf to feel it but not to be irritated by it.

Legolas shifted a little bit while Frodo asked. "Strider, as much as we love being here with you and Legolas, but we feel like it is once more time to return to our home. We have shared these feelings before but we have decided to stay when word reached us you were going to marry Legolas. We long to return."

"We will accompany you as far as Isengard. Eomer has send word he shall come soon to bring Théoden's body to his final resting place in Rohan. He will return to Gondor within the next week." Aragorn answered softly as he ran his hand once more over Legolas' back.

The elf shuffled a little bit closer as he smiled for a moment at Pippin. "I suppose we could. It would be a last honour to king Théoden. While I did not know him I have heard many honourable tales about him from Merry who knew him well."

"We should not talk about such things. It is not yet time and the grief is still near for me." Merry answered in an unusual sad voice as he took another piece of food. Aragorn softly kneaded the flesh with his left hand as Legolas placed a hand upon his knee to look him in the eye and Aragorn saw for a moment a haunting expression in the elven eyes until Legolas turned away again.

"But feel free my friends to eat. I am not hungry for such things anymore." Aragorn turned to Legolas as the last word left his lips and he found the elf was watching him. His husband raised an eyebrow as Aragorn's hand travelled down while the man diverted his attention to Samwise. "You seem quite today, Sam. Is everything well?" The man asked worried.

"Oh, sorry, mister Strider, sir, I am well. Merely lost in thought. I am wonder what I shall find once I return to the shire if you get my meaning, sir." Sam shared a look with Frodo as he once more looked at Aragorn. "You can always call for our aid, Sam. We shall come to the aid of our friends." Aragorn answered solemnly.

"You shall travel to Rohan then?" Pippin asked. At Aragorn's nod the hobbit exclaimed, looking into the now empty basket. "The food is all gone. Can I go down to the kitchen to get some more?" The question was put to Aragorn as the king smiled and answered. "I told the cooks to give you all the food you want, at all times. So yes, you are free to go to the kitchens to replace the food."

All at once the hobbits rose, even Frodo and Aragorn and Legolas were left alone. Aragorn distanced himself from Legolas and rose to gather the now empty plates and goblets to put them back in the basket. "The food and the company was splendid, do you not agree Legolas? I think my appetite is satisfied." He stiffened a laugh at the words until two strong arms pulled him down into Legolas' lap.

"You spent your time arousing me and now you declare you appetite is spend. Oh, I think not. You forgot the appetite of the one you bonded with." The elf had his arms wrapped tightly around Aragorn's chest as the king struggled to get loose. "Legolas, I shall call the guard for you are keeping the king hostage against his will." Aragorn could not help as laughter escaped him.

"I shall make it to your will then." Legolas declared softly as the man's outer tunic was soon removed and Legolas placed soft kisses upon his neck. Aragorn found himself going limp as Legolas unbuttoned his shirt to gain access to his chest. The man breathed in deeply as Legolas drew the cloth away to settle his hands upon the plane of Aragorn's flat stomach.

"Oh, Estel, if only I could have you here in the garden but I am afraid your guards are going to see a very different side of you and I think it is much too soon for gossiping do you not agree?" The elf rested his head on Aragorn's shoulder.

"Are you happy, Legolas? Has our union been what you have hoped for?" Aragorn forced himself to relax as Legolas smiled at him. "Yes, it has been. But I know not what to expect from our marriage just yet. But what are you going to do when your people demand an heir?"

"I have decided to make one of Faramir's children my heir. But for now I still need to propose the idea to him and Eowyn and I have not yet done so." Aragorn turned to give the elf a kiss before buttoning up his shirt again and lying down on his back to look up into the clouds. He smiled happily when Legolas crawled into his arms and drifted off.

**Hope you liked it. It is a lighter chapter. I need ideas; also concerning children so please let me know. And review of course. **


	12. a weeping king

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Okay so this will be kind of a drama chapter. But let's begin. **

It seemed like the weather reflected his mood, Aragorn decided as he waited on the steps of the courtyard where the white tree bloomed once more. Thick droplets of rain were falling on the assembled crowd and horses. It seemed like the very heavens wept for their parting as Aragorn faced Legolas. The dark grey cloak plastered to the elf's head as sad blue eyes regarded him. "Do I need to mention I do not want you to leave?" Aragorn finally spoke.

"No, as I do not need to mention it to you I do not want to leave but have to. Eryn Lasgalen is as much a part of my Kingdom as you rule Gondor and the North and right now it requires of me to go there to make sure the borders are settled in my absence." The elf answered softly.

"But I will be going north myself in a matter of years. Until everything is secured here. There is so much work that needs to be done to repair the damage done in the war." Aragorn pleaded softly. "Yes, here and in Eryn Lasgalen. I will not be long. I promise you this and I will be safe. The woodland area is a much safer place, you know this. I will be back in three moons at the most. I cannot wait until you go north yourself, Aragorn, you know this."

"But I still do not want for you to leave." Aragorn stubbornly crossed his arms over his chest. "I know, beloved. It will be a test of your heart. To see indeed how much you want me back after you lived on your own for a little while." Legolas reached out to tap his fingers on the man's chest. "I need no such test. I know how to survive on my own. I have done so for the past sixty years. But I need you." Aragorn took hold of the elf's arms.

"Aragorn, this is not something you can stop. I need to leave; I need to remind myself that I can live without you. I need to remind myself I am indeed strong and I cannot always be with you, Aragorn, you know as well. There will be times when we shall be separated by duty." Legolas slipped away from his grasp.

"Then find somebody who can rule your kingdom for you." The man hisses as Legolas snapped back. "Do so yourself. I am not your property, Elessar and I will not be treated as such. I am a king in my own right. If you cannot bear the though of me leaving you alone then find somebody who can rule _your_ kingdom."

Aragorn took the elf back in his arms and softly said. "I am sorry. It was wrong of me to say this and I do not wish for our goodbye to go like this. Well, it is just; I am falling in love with you as we speak. Deeper and deeper. I cannot bear the thought of you leaving now but I know you must for you must secure you own kingdom and I need to secure mine. And besides, I am the heir of Gondor they have waited for about a thousand years to come. So somebody needs to rule them." The gentle smile Legolas saw on his face made him laugh. "I suppose you do have a point. Would it not be wonderful if we could leave both our kingdoms be and just be ourselves?"

"Yes, but that cannot be." Aragorn drew back gently. He did not smile anymore as he saw the horses were growing restless. He drew up the hood of his white mantle and took a step back up the stairs and called out. "I bid you a good journey then, my king. Be safe." With those words he turned, leaving a puzzle Legolas behind.

He hid his face as he walked inside, not wishing to allow people to see the tears that streamed down his cheeks. This parting had cut him more deeply then he had first realized and he was fearful of what this would do to his soul. He drove his nails into his palm until he could feel the blood well up from his closed fist to drown out the pain in his soul.

He was afraid Legolas might not come back; much like Arwen had done when he left her to join the fellowship. He had not meant to fall this deeply for the elf, but now he knew if Legolas died there would be no comfort for the king of men. He would be empty, his heart unable to love another as he held these two immortals dear. One lost to him and one leaving him.

He ignored the voices that called to him, knowing he had done his duty into seeing Legolas and the guards off and bidding them a good and safe journey. But how many people knew his heart would surely break if he had stayed to watch the company gain speed as they ascended to the grassy planes and disappear from sight?

The next moment two hands spun him around and Legolas' lips crashed into his own. Aragorn tore away from his husband to hide his face, but Legolas grip upon him was too strong as the elf refused to release him. "Why do you weep and hide away like a small child about to lose his favourite toy?" The elf demanded softly.

"You should go for I cannot stand to see you being parted from me." Aragorn replied calmly. "Estel, I felt such pain coming from you and I demand to know why this is so? You have been parted from your friends and loved ones before, why do you weep now?" The elf looked confused as he looked into the man's eyes.

"And what shall I do when you die and do not come back? What if you fail to keep your promise and the three moons turns to years and the years turn to decades? Do you think I can wait this long for you?" Aragorn did not care his voice got louder. Understanding dawned upon Legolas' face as the elf answered. "Fear not. I will come back to you, in whatever form. I shall come back, my love."

The elf quickly kissed his cheeks where the tears were still rolling down. "I will hold your heart safe and you shall see me again. Do not worry and be at ease. You will not loose me to such an unmeaning thing as death. My soul shall linger until I can be with you again, my beloved."

"Let us not speak about dying for my fear shall only grow. Arwen's death left a big impression on me and I did not think I would fall this deeply for you. I lament it because this fear paralyzes me and I do not wish for you to become entrapped in it as well. You should leave and please do not regard me for else you will not be able to leave at all if I have my way." Aragorn turned away until Legolas' hand upon his upper arm had him turning back again.

"You should feel blessed for you have known this love twice in your life and this time you will be together with that person you long to be with. It is not your destiny to live your life alone, Estel. I shall see it to the end; I will be with you to the very end." The elf declared in a soft and passionate voice.

"Allow me to finish. I would come with you if I could keep you safe and within my arms but by knowing you shall return to me as I have returned to you all those weeks ago, then I will be really blessed, Legolas. I love you and I will be with you to the very end, whatever ending that may be." Aragorn watched as Legolas smiled.

"Go now, you need to go so you can return sooner. For when you do return, do me a favour; be well rested for I will go mad if you make me wait that night for your touch I already long for." Aragorn smiled as well but Legolas asked. "You will not come to the courtyard?"

"No, unless you wish for the people of Gondor to see their proud king weeping much like a small child about to lose his favourite toy. The only different is I have already lost my toy then and I will be inconsolable. Just go and come back to me as soon as you are able. But remember to think about me when you are sitting by a cosy fire and speak with your friends and loved ones."

"Or when I am alone in bed late at night and not weary enough and miss your arms to surround me and your rough voice to lull me into innocent dreams." Legolas smiled at him and gently touched his fingertips to Aragorn's lips. "I promise my beloved. If you promise me the same thing."

"I promise." Aragorn only whispered as the elven lips crashed into his own again. The man closed his eyes and opened his mouth to allow the elf to taste him and all too soon the touch was gone and all he had were his memories. He allowed some of his tears to stream down his cheeks before he opened his eyes to know they were gone. The party had left Minas Tirith and he was left alone in his city.

He rushed to his private rooms and shut the door tightly behind him. He could still see the elf's personal items lingering around the room. There was a neat stack of clothes lying in front of the closet while Aragorn's own boots were lying in the middle of the room. He could not help but smile as he saw a note lying on the bed, together with one of Legolas' favourite tunics.

He picked up the note only to read. _"Dearest Estel, I do not know how you will respond to my leaving but this is just in case. I am only a thought away and I left this for you might soon find I have taken your own shirt with me. It may sound sentimental but I need to be reminded of your smell so I can only picture your face more clearly. Please forgive me and I shall return it to you in a better state that I took it in. I shall return it to its rightful place when I return to my rightful place in your arms. Yours forever, Legolas." _

Aragorn once more wiped at his tears and then he put the shirt underneath his pillow. He smiled one last time before heading downstairs, it would never hurt to have something to remind him of Legolas, but deep in his heart he knew he needed no such thing.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and answer this question. I was thinking about them having a child to adopt. But should this child be elvish or human? Or half elf? Tell me what you think and I have absolutely not intention in turning this into an m-preg. Not this story. **


	13. Hên

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be written with Legolas as main character. I need a name for the child so please just give me one. Let's begin. **

Legolas looked up when the crying of an infant child reached his ears. He walked to the door of his study in Eryn Lasgalen to close it but through better of it. Indecisive he walked back and forth until he walked with brisk steps out of the room and into the rooms opposed his study. "Oh, lord Legolas!" The maid called out startled as Legolas drew nearer. "I am so sorry, I shall move to a different room so the child does not disturb you."

"It is fine. I just wanted to take a look. May I have him?" Legolas held out his arms as the maid placed the child within. "He will not settle down. I just fed him but he seems to know both his parents are death."

Legolas smiled as he stared down into the small face. The child had stopped crying and was looking up at him with curious blue eyes, laced with tears. Two small pointy ears were the only realisation Legolas had that this child was part elven. "Who are his parents?" He asked, looking back up.

"It is unknown. He was born from a mortal woman and she died shortly after giving birth to him. His father was unmistakeably elvish but she only said he died in the War of the Ring. The one you fought in, sir." The maid looked up at the child nestled in her lord's arms tenderly. "And nobody has claimed parent ship?" Legolas asked softly as he smiled down as the child gave a soft yawn.

"No. But few have known he was born here. The woman herself was from Gondor. A commoner but it seems likely she fell in love with an elf and he with her. Little did he know he was going to die. Where the elf is from, we know not. What he needs is a name." The maid offered.

"I will call him Hên until we can settle upon a better name. If you would not mind he can come into my custody for the moment. It will allow you to get some rest." Legolas looked up, faintly surprised himself for suggesting such a thing. The maid clasped her hands together and smiled. "If you really would not mind, my lord." As Legolas walked away with the child still nestled into his arms, the maid exclaimed. "But wait. You must make the proper arrangements. If this child is to sleep in your room, you must have a crib and things alike."

When Legolas nodded, he said. "Could you arrange it for me? I will take the child with me now." When the maid hurried out of the room, Legolas walked back to his study. Hên had settled into his arms to sleep as Legolas sat down on a couch. He peered down into the face of the little one sleeping in his arms as he realized with a start he could give this child a different future.

He wondered briefly if Aragorn would accept this child as his own but he quickly realized there would be no question. Aragorn would probably fall in love with this child as he did. He longed to be reunited with Aragorn, it had been 2 moons already and soon he would go back south to Gondor and his husband and he would take the child with him.

He frowned when the child opened his eyes to look at him fearfully as he gently bounced the child and said softly in elvish. "Hush, Hên, hush, it will be fine. I will take care of you as will you other father." When the child started crying Legolas raised Hên to his shoulder and stood up to walk around. It would be the first one of many a long day and night.

The weeks flew by as they were on the road. Legolas kept Hên by his side as much as he could. Only when the child was hungry did he go to the wet-nurse that travelled with them. Legolas found himself growing more and more tired as the nights blended together. Exhaustion crept up on him even as they arrived within the land of Gondor.

He only heard through a haze as the trumpets were raised and the crowd that had gathered to welcome them back into the city. Legolas willed himself to sit upright and his eyes sought out Aragorn. The moment they came upon the courtyard, he saw the white figure standing on the steps and he felt a broad smile lighting his face.

He hid Hên in his cloak after whispering a soft reassuring word to the child. He had seen the child respond to his voice and he smiled himself. He was growing to love the baby. He slowly dismounted and was careful not to allow the sling to jostle too much. He walked with proud steps towards Aragorn but found them faltering when he saw the look on the man's face.

His composure nearly crumbled and he saw a worried look passing Aragorn's face until the king met him and spoke the traditional words of welcome. Legolas did not hear them as he found his exhaustion finally catching up with him and the next moment Aragorn had an arm firmly around his shoulders and the king led him inside.

"Legolas, speak, what is the matter?" Aragorn finally spoke as Legolas was settled in the man's private study. At that moment Hên gave a soft cry and Aragorn looked down into the folds of Legolas's cloak. "Who is this?" The king asked after several tense moments passed in which Legolas gently took the child out of the sling and into his arms.

"This is an infant child that was left orphaned in Eryn Lasgalen. Both his parents are dead and his father was an elf and his mother a mortal woman." Legolas answered softly. "And you brought it here, why?" Aragorn asked as he drew up a chair to sit down.

"I thought we could give it a better future and no parent ship was claimed over this child. I have taken him into my custody." Legolas gently explained. "What do you wish to do with this child?" Aragorn looked down at Hên.

"I would not know. It depends on your thoughts on this matter. We could probably raise it on our own as our heir. I have kept this child with me for over a month now. I would be sad to part with him. I called him Hên but I think he needs a proper name." Aragorn gently took Hên from Legolas and stared down silently at the child.

"We would probably have to take this up to the council. And discuss this with Faramir to see what he thinks. But I think it would improve our lives very much, to have a child in our household. What do you think?" Aragorn looked up at Legolas and the elf saw the gentle smile he loved so much blossom. "I think that would be an excellent idea, meleth nin."

"Then there is much that we have to accomplish to make this child legally ours. Are you absolutely sure you want this child?" Aragorn stood up and paced around, the smile flashing now and again and forgetting Hên was still safely tucked into his arms.

"Oh, I am quite sure, Aragorn, but what about you?" Legolas grinned at the man. Aragorn turned and smiled back at him. "Like I said before, I would welcome this child into my family." Legolas felt love well up within him as he watched Aragorn croon softly to Hên and gently bounce the small boy.

"Did you miss me?" At the question Aragorn's head snapped up. The man walked forward until he was standing before Legolas and the elf had to look up to see the man's smiled had turned a little bit more mischievous. "Yes, I did. But you returned to me, as you promised. But I did not think you would return to me with a child." When Legolas rose the man took a step back.

A tender smile crossed the elf's handsome features as he stared down at the child in Aragorn's arms. "He seems to have grown fond of you already." Legolas looked back up as he said those words. "Well, I am a special man after all." Aragorn softly replied, smiling as he saw Legolas smile as well.

They both stared at each other for a moment until Aragorn swallowed and said in a hoarse voice. "I have missed you greatly, meleth nin. Now if you would just keep standing there for a moment and do not move." Legolas raised two eyebrows but relaxed when he felt Aragorn's lips press against his own.

Legolas allowed Aragorn to push his mouth open with his tongue. The elf sought deeper contact and he broke the kiss to softly ask. "Please take me in your arms." He was rewarded with soft laughter as Aragorn said. "I wish I could, Legolas, oh, I really do. But my arms are full."

Legolas realized with a disappointing start Aragorn was still carrying Hên. The child had settled down to sleep as he relaxed while Aragorn had been walking. "It seems we may get some peace if he has decided to sleep now." Aragorn softly answered with a quick look at Legolas.

"What is it that you have planned then?" Legolas asked as they quickly walked to their rooms. "What I asked of you when you left. That you made love to me, slowly and tenderly." Aragorn turned sometimes as they walked. Legolas found the smile on the man's face endearing. "Yes, I believe I did promise you that did I not?"

Aragorn merely nodded as he struggled with the lock until Legolas came to his aid to open the door for him. The man smiled when he saw a cradle standing in a corner of the room and quickly walked over to tuck Hên in. The child only yawned softly before once more falling asleep.

As he heard the door close Aragorn turned to find Legolas sliding the lock into place. They met in the middle of the room and for a moment Aragorn hesitated while he looked at Legolas. It would be impossible for the elf to have changed since he last saw him but yet the elf came home with a child. Would this somehow mean the elf himself had changed as well? _"No!"_

"No, what?" Aragorn asked, startled. _"No, I have not changed. I have come home with this child because I believed I could give him a future. I believed you could give him a future and raise him as your son." _Aragorn could only smile at the words that passed unspoken between them.

The next moment they met in a passionate kiss as Aragorn had decided to seize the opportunity. Legolas only allowed the man to push him down on the bed and they were on the verge of losing some pieces of clothing when a cry interrupted them. Startled the two males looked at each other and Aragorn whispered. "Perhaps if we do not make a sound he will go back to sleep." Legolas only nodded as the elf listened intensely to see if Hên had awoken.

After a moment everything remained quite and Aragorn lowered his lips to Legolas' again when another cry came, this time followed by another one soon after. Aragorn dropped his head with a groan before the man walked over to the crib as pity stirred in his heart when he saw the small child with tears streaming down his face. "Oh, darling, what is the matter?"

Legolas sat up as Aragorn came to join him on the bed with Hên tucked in his arms once more as the child calmed down. "I think he just wanted to realize he was loved." Legolas answered as he stroked the child's damp cheek lightly. "Yes, he is not the only one." The king muttered quietly to himself.

When the child began to suckle upon Legolas' finger as the elf helped him grown calm Aragorn dropped his head onto Legolas' shoulder. "He is going to be a handful." The man murmured. "Yes, but he will be worth it, in the end." Legolas only said softly as the child went back to sleep easily. "See, he sleeps already." Legolas exclaimed.

Aragorn only pushed Hên into the elf's arms to drag the cradle across the floor and into the room with the door open. "Yes and he will be sleeping in a separate room. I am sure we will have not trouble hearing him and he will not hear us when we are busy." The man easily picked the sleeping child up to place him down in the crib once more. As Legolas only stared at him as Aragorn walked back to push the elf down and while saying. "Where were we?"

The rest of the night Hên did not stir as Aragorn fulfilled his own hunger and need to feel loved.

**Hope you liked it. I need a name for the child because Hên means child in elvish and I think it is a little bit sad to name a child this way. Please review and ideas please. **


	14. Adoption

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks so much for all the many kind reviews I got. I have made my pick between two names and they will be revealed in this chapter. Please vote for the name which you like best. Let's begin. **

Aragorn rolled over and cuddled up to Legolas. The elf lay perfectly still and the next moment Aragorn had his arm firmly tucked around the elven waist. The next moment Aragorn rolled to the other side. Then one moment later back against Legolas. "Aragorn please lay still. You are not making it any easier for me to get any sleep then you are making it for yourself." The elf eventually said.

The man simply tossed around one more time and finally settled down with his head resting on Legolas' chest. Legolas brought his hand up to rest it on Aragorn's shoulder as he felt Aragorn's breathing becoming more calmer. "What is on your mind, meleth?" He finally asked, looking down at the bowed head resting on his chest.

"Matters of state." The man answered absentminded as Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe you. Gondor is at peace. What is really on your mind?" Aragorn looked up after a moment and Legolas could see the doubt in those pale silver eyes he loved as the man said. "I am thinking about how to make Hên legally our child. I have to discuss this with the council today. Besides we need a name for him. We cannot continue to call him Hên."

"Well there are a couple of names I am thinking of right now. I need not ask there will be any doubt that we shall give him an elvish name. Perhaps Alyan." Legolas softly suggested. Aragorn pushed himself up to ask. "You wish to name our child blessed?"

"Yes, since he is a blessing to us. Or Rínon. It means crowned. But he must bear your last name for else the council shall never accept him." Legolas cupped the man's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "I am glad to see you are thinking about it." Legolas continued.

Aragorn merely pulled away to roll onto his back. "Yes, well what else can I do?" The king offered softly. "Are you changing your mind about adopting Hên?" Legolas asked startled. He had only seen Aragorn like this in the War and it was frightening him. "No, of course not," Aragorn said quickly.

"If you want for a child of your own flesh and blood, I mean a true heir to your kingdom, you could have one. I would not mind… if you would… well… you know…" The elf looked away with tears in his eyes as Aragorn's eyes shifted to his face. "If you would take a woman to your bed to sire a child, then that would be fine with me, I would allow you…"

The next moment he felt Aragorn's fingers on his cheek as the man turned his face ever so gently back towards his own. "I would never do such a thing. I love you and I only belong to you, body, soul and everything. I would never do anything as much as kiss anybody to jeopardize our union. You are mine; do not doubt it for a second." The gentle smile on Aragorn's face made Legolas smile as he said, "You own me? I always assumed I only belonged to myself."

"Well you have been wrong then." Aragorn stated smugly. "Oh, is that so? Shall we see who owns one another? I can make you lay begging for me." Legolas pushed Aragorn down with a smile. The next moment the elf leaned over to kiss Aragorn deeply. Soon the king's arms had encircled the elf leaning over and Legolas was drawn into a sitting position on the man's chest.

Legolas broke the kiss to gasp with dismay. "You taste like pipe weed." The elf sank back down into the cushions as he rolled away from Aragorn. "Well I smoked last night so I really do not understand how you can taste it in the morning." Aragorn complained softly, sneaking an arm around Legolas' chest to draw him back against him.

"I know you desire me." He softly teased as Legolas gave a quick shake of his head. "Not enough to kiss somebody who tastes like pipe weed."

"Only my mouth taste like pipe weed so I suppose you simply have to make due with something else." Aragorn once more replied as he quickly leaned over to crush Legolas' mouth with his own. Legolas struggled for a moment but the next moment he relaxed completely against Aragorn, allowing his husband to gently break the kiss.

The elf looked up as Aragorn drew away. "You have sent my mind spinning." Legolas replied after a moment, locking eyes with Aragorn. "I am sorry, I did not mean for that to happen." The man eventually answered as a softy cry interrupted them. Aragorn gave a soft groan and got out of bed before walking towards the other room.

He returned with Hên in his arms as the child gave another cry. Aragorn simply stared down at the fidgeting child safely nestled within his arms as he asked. "Do you have any idea what he wants?" Legolas sat up in bed and went on hands and knees towards Aragorn, looking at the child within his mate's arms. "He might be hungry."

"What should we feed him?" Aragorn asked next, sitting down on the bed. "We cannot give him anything. He needs milk. Did any of the females in court just give birth who we can call upon as a wet-nurse? Nursing him ourselves might be hard if not downright impossible." Legolas stroked the child's damp cheek.

"It is not impossible. All we have to do is to cook some milk and feed it to him with a bottle. It is what Elrond did when he nursed a small child as the mother laid in a faint." Aragorn spoke quickly as he bounced Hên gently. "What kind of milk?" Legolas asked softly.

"Cow milk or sheep milk, does not really matter." Aragorn shifted the child to his other arm. "There is no such milk in the city at this moment. I will call for the wet nurse that rode with me."

A couple of hours later Aragorn finished dressing himself as he once more regarded himself in the looking glass. He pulled his hair back with one hand before picking up the crown that sat on the bedside table. He looked up when Legolas came walking back in and whistled softly. The elf ignored him and Aragorn turned back to the looking glass. He felt disappointment well up within him but quelled it immediately.

He rested a hand over his eyes and his mind sought back to the future he would have had with Arwen. It would have been welcomed by him any child born from Arwen and him. When he accepted Legolas as his husband he thought children would no longer be an option to him but as he saw the elf interact with Hên it send chills down his spine.

Legolas' previous statement had caught him off guard and it had shaken him more then he dared to admit. He would never as much as look at a woman if Legolas was not comfortable with it. But now he wondered if Legolas himself would not rather have a child born from his own seed.

Tears slipped from his eyes as he though about the option. He whipped at them before turning away from Legolas so the elf would not see the tears. He walked to the balcony and bowed his head as he looked out over the city. He had always assumed he would take the male role in their relationship but now he was not too sure. He was more emotional since Legolas had come back last night.

He heard his name being called and returned back indoors. "Aragorn, have you been crying?" Legolas asked as he caught sight of Aragorn. The man quickly shook his head, sending the crown upon his head shaking. "Estel?" Legolas asked worried as he placed Hên in the basket they had intended for him and walked over.

"Nothing, nothing," Aragorn quickly said but Legolas had reached him already and was pulling him ever closer. Aragorn struggled but soon found himself face to face with his husband as he rested his forehead against Legolas'. The elven hands were tangled in his hair as Aragorn began to speak.

The intense blue eyes before him gave him strength as he laid bare his fears. He sniffled softly as he recalled his fear about Legolas' statement. "I never wished for a child of my own. I realized early on I would lead no ordinary life. As I realized early on in our friendship my love for you," Legolas said softly in his native tongue which comforted Aragorn more then words ever spoken in the common tongue.

"I should not fear for this for I know I would gladly allow you to have your own child. To see your eyes glow with this light would be enough for even all the heartache it might bring me." Aragorn rested his head wearily against Legolas' shoulder. "Why would I do such a thing? I love you and only you, you know this." Legolas' hand stroked Aragorn's bent head.

"Yes, but to have a child of your own. It is not a joy I can take or should take from you." The man said softly. "It is not a joy I wish to know if it is not with you. You are the only one who can bring such joy into my life." Legolas stated firmly. "Now come, we need to make our child legally ours." Legolas slowly tipped Aragorn's head back so he could look him in the eye.

"Yes, it is time." Aragorn finally decided, walking slowly towards the door. The next moment Legolas asked. "Do you perhaps wish to hold Hên?" The man turned rapidly as it brought a stinging pain of joy to his heart. "I will then. It might look better in the council." Aragorn smiled finally and Legolas kissed him quickly before picking up the basket and walking towards the council chamber.

Inside they found Faramir and the steward looked up as he smiled at them when they entered. "Morning, lord Elessar and lord Legolas." He greeted them, raising his eyebrows when he noticed the small child safely tucked in Aragorn's arms. "And who is this little lord?" Faramir finally asked, coming over to see the child for himself.

"This will be our adopted son." Legolas finally called out. "Your adopted son?" Faramir asked startled. "Aye, Faramir, we have decided to adopt this little one. He was left in Eryn Lasgalen when his mother died. The father, we believe, died during the war of the ring and having no hopes of ever getting any children of our own, we will adopt this child. With the consent of the council," Aragorn answered, smiling.

"This is unheard of…. Faramir began as Aragorn interrupted with the words. "Nay, my good stewards it is not. Only it is usually done with family members. Just think about the king of Rohan and of me. I was adopted by lord Elrond of Rivendell. We will adopt this child. The council is demanding an heir to the throne and we shall give it to them. This is the best solution."

"We shall see what the council says." Faramir finally said as the council began to appear. Aragorn shared a look Legolas as he gently bounced Hên in his arms. Both wondering what would happen,

After the time of speeches was over one of the members of the council stood, "We have decided…"

**So what will the council decide? Vote please and of course what name? The name Alyan or Rínon. So please let me know. Review of course. **


	15. Legally

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I have chosen the name Alyan. Let's begin. **

"We have decided against the notion of adopting this child. There is no evidence that you both are able to raise this child." The oldest council member sat down again as angry murmurs interrupted the peace. Aragorn rose angrily and said. "There is no evidence? What in the name of the Valar do you mean?"

The king radiated power as Legolas gently bounced Hên. The elf was stunned at the decision of the council as he felt Faramir's hand upon his shoulder as the steward stepped forward. "But there is no evidence for all parents if they can raise their children? Who can say that the parents in this city have raised their children well or will do so?"

"We mean that an elvish child will live far longer then any men. What is no end comes to his reign? What will you do then?" One of the noblemen rose and Aragorn turned to him. "This child shall rule as long as I do. I will rule longer then it takes for the children in the womb to live a full life. After they have died I will still live and rule. Even when I lay down to sleep Legolas will still look as young as you see him now."

"What be the child's name?" An older man rose and while one of the younger nobleman turned to him, he hissed at the old man. "Sit down, you old fool. Why should we know this child's name for it shall never be king?" Aragorn's fist clenched as the older man frowned before he called out. "I call for your respect, Leod, for I am your elder and especially in the king's company. I do not care how you call me in your house but here as your elder and as the father of your wife, I demand great respect."

Aragorn held up his hands as he asked for silence. "There will be respect for each other in my council for I demand it." He nearly spat through clenched teeth. The old man turned to him once more and Leod face the king as well with an angry expression. "We have decided on the elvish name of Alyan for the child." Aragorn finally answered, looking at Legolas.

What he saw was the blue elven eyes which stared up at him blank. The elven mind was tightly locked and he could feel no emotions coming from Legolas. He wanted to grasp his husband's hand but Legolas held Hên with two hands. Gently bouncing the child he gave a quick nod to Faramir when Hên, no Alyan, started to cry.

Legolas did not look back as the elf quickly walked out of the room and the door fell shut behind the ethereal being. The man turned back to the council but found all the words had been spoken and he ran a weary hand through his hair. "I will dismiss myself now and hope this council comes to its senses. You have wounded us both today." He only gestured dismissively to Faramir as he walked away.

He leaned against the door to gather his strength before going in search of Legolas. This has crushed his elf more then he would admit. Taking brisk steps, Aragorn first searched their rooms and soon he walked into the garden. Searching every tree, he whipped around when he heard Legolas' voice behind him. "You really think me so foolish to climb a tree with a small child in my arms?"

Aragorn took two steps forward and reached out to the touch the serene elven face. Legolas pulled away slightly and Aragorn dropped his hand, knowing why the elf did not welcome the touch. "Are you angry with me because I decided on our child's name?" The man asked softly in their native tongue.

"It is not our child." Legolas spat, emotions in his voice while colour born out of anger burned in his cheeks, giving them a flush. "But no!" He turned away but Aragorn had seen the tears in the clear eyes.

"It will fit him well once he is with his new parents." Legolas walked away from him and Aragorn desperately called out, feeling nervous. "Elrond can help us adopt him and surely the council will come to its senses."

Legolas turned to him and finally the elf spoke. "They want a child sired by you, my liege, so you must give them one. If the council demands an heir, who are we to deny the council?" There was a soft note of hysteria in his voice as Legolas whispered soothing words to Alyan.

"We are the kings and rulers of this country. We shall take it up with the people." Aragorn strode forward in two steps and rested his hand upon the elven one who held the child. "And how do you propose we do such a thing?" Legolas asked weary.

"It is not possible, Estel. It is better for this little one to be raised by somebody who can legally claim him and who can provide him with a future." Legolas looked down at the child fidgeting in his arms. "We already love him, Legolas; we cannot give him up now. Besides who would claim him? There are not parents left for this child. Would you have Elrond raise him while he is preparing to leave over the sea in a matter of years? There are no elves left to raise Alyan. He deserves it to be with the elves as well as men and we are the only ones who can give him such a change."

"Yes, but the council will not agree." Legolas looked down once more at the small child. "We rule this country, not the council. It is the best solution we have given them besides siring an heir myself, which I will not do." A hand underneath his lover's chin and Legolas looked up.

The lips eased in a comfortable and loving smile as Legolas answered. "Aye, I know. There has to be a way to claim Alyan as our own." The old Legolas resurfaced and Aragorn smiled as he pulled Legolas closer, whispering softly. "I will not rest until Alyan is ours, Legolas, for you because I love you so."

"For me to love him once you are gone, my Elessar, then you ask it for the wrong reason for I shall leave our son then and pass beyond his grasp to be reunited with you." Legolas kissed his palm gently. "I would never ask for you to remain, my Greenleaf for it would be too cruel."

"But to know such a fate is cruel as well. To know you shall one day pass into legend." Legolas stopped, unable to go on and Aragorn cupped both his cheeks. "But we have already passed into legend, my beloved as I live my legend day by day because of you." A quick kiss accompanied the sentence.

When Alyan finally gave way to crying both of them looking down. Taking the boy from Legolas, Aragorn rocked the child, seeking to calm him. But Alyan only cried harder. Legolas looked down at him with softened eyes as the elf said. "I wish there was a way to calm him. It seems like he knows."

"I will not give him up, Legolas." Aragorn stated firmly once more, looking at his husband. "You will not have to." Faramir answered as he stepped into the light. Both turned to him as the steward answered. "The council has agreed to think it over for a trial period of a month to see if you are willing to raise this child to the best of your abilities. It was the best I could do."

When they both nodded Faramir smiled and placed a quick hand upon the distressed child's back at which Alyan grew quite. "Might I hold him?" The steward asked shyly as Aragorn handed him the child gently.

"He surely is a bigger child then I expected. He looks so small resting in your arms, Aragorn." Faramir looked up at Aragorn as Legolas laughed lightly. "Yes, Aragorn is a big man and it makes me feel small even when he holds me in his arms." Blushing Aragorn said. "Well you are so slender it is no wonder you would feel small. But you are taller then me."

"Well you are big in other regards then simply your arms." Legolas purred in the grey tongue as Aragorn blushed even more. Scraping his throat he then said. "Well, yes, that can be the case but for now let us focus on the matter at hand."

Legolas gave him one last smile before accepting Alyan back from Faramir. "Thank you, Faramir. We shall succeed in our task of raising this little one." When the steward nodded and walked away Legolas turned to Aragorn once more. "I love you, Aragorn." The elf stated passionately.

"As I love you, my blond elf, father of the child of my heart." Together they both looked down at the gurgling little on in Legolas' arms, quite pleased with their new task.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	16. First Yule

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here is a little Christmas fun for you. Although I call it Yule but it does not matter. Let's begin. **

Aragorn carefully looked around to see if Legolas was around anywhere before he gestured to his guards to come in. "By careful with that vase! Yes, now just straight forward and put it over there." Aragorn pointed towards the window where they could place the tree.

He nodded his thanks to them and looked at the tree as Faramir walked in. "Hello, Aragorn. Oh, that is a nice tree." The steward commented as he looked at Aragorn and then at the tree.

"Yes, now I only need to decorate it and I need to do it now because Legolas and Alyan are not around. Beside soon I will have to greet Elladan and Elrohir since they have decided to spent Yule with us. So I better get to work. Do you care to help?" Aragorn rolled up his sleeves and threw his over tunic over a chair.

"Uhm, I have a lot of other work to do…." Faramir backed away slowly as Aragorn send him a dangerous look.

"I command you as your king to help me." The older man eventually answered, smiling as he saw Faramir's look. The young man muttered darkly to himself as he closed the door and rolled up his sleeves as well.

"Alright, where do we begin?" Faramir frowned at the tree and the boxes standing underneath it. He crouched down to open a box which contained a bunch of ribbons in different colours. Without words he picked one up in bright pink and held it up for Aragorn to see.

The king flushed as pink as the ribbon and muttered softly, while shuddering. "I did not pick it and neither did Legolas. The blue ones are his choices while mine are silver and black. We still do not know to this day who put the pink ribbons in the box."

"But why do you decorate this tree? It is not an elvish custom, is it?" Faramir sat down and drew another box to him. This one contained glass balls in various colours.

"Actually in Rivendell it is a custom to decorate the Yule tree. But it is not practised in all places. In Eryn Lasgalen, where Legolas is from, they have celebrated Yule with a tree for a good number of years. I know how much he loves it and since this is our first Yule together, I wanted to surprise him." Aragorn frowned when he encountered several stuffed dolls.

"You are really fond of him, are you not?" Faramir changed a look at his king to see that Aragorn had blushed red and lowered his eyes.

"Yes, I am. I mean, it is only natural since we are married and know each other so well." Aragorn answered, speaking to the floor.

"Does not have to be, I know enough marriages were people are less then fond of the person that they married. But to end a marriage, that would probably be the wisest thing to do but they do not wish to loose their honour which comes when you divorce. But it seems you are growing fonder of Legolas each passing day." He answered boldly, not aware but wondering where his sudden courage was from.

"I could never give myself to him if I did not love him, Faramir. But yes, I do grow to love him more as each day he surprises me more." Aragorn met the eyes of his steward as Faramir smiled.

They worked in silence for a little while as Aragorn rose to decorate the tree with the ribbons, leaving the pink one lying on the floor. Faramir had unpacked all the boxes and had at last found a big star which presumably went on top of the tree.

"Aragorn, can I ask you something?" Faramir eventually said after a few moments of silence. The man paused in rounding the tree for the second time and nodded at him. "How long have you loved Legolas?" If the question caught Aragorn of guard the king did not show it. He looked down thoughtfully before looking back up.

"I think you know in the War of the Ring, I loved somebody else. I love Arwen Undomiel, the evenstar of her people. She was intended as my wife the moment I would be crowned king of Gondor and Anor. They were well on their way when they were ambushed by a band of roaming orcs. Arwen was killed by them. I do not think it was a planned attack for none knew she was to be my wife. Legolas offered to marry me and I said yes. My love for him has been growing steadily over the past months as it still does." Aragorn answered softly.

"Ah, but you did not want to remain alone?" Faramir asked.

"No, but it is not what this is about. Legolas asked me in all honesty if I wanted to be his husband and I accepted. He knows me better then anybody else and we have been friends for many years. I do love him and he loves me. I think the tree is done." Aragon stepped back to view their work.

The tree was festively decorated with ribbons and crystal balls. Aragorn gave a satisfying nod and began to store the empty boxes away in one of the many closets. "I will light the candles later when the time is right. I am going to lock the room for now so that Legolas does not come in on accident."

Both went on with their own business for the rest of the day as Aragorn locked the door tightly. He did some paperwork and for a few moments stared out into the snow as it sped past his window. He smiled at the guards who braced themselves against the snow storm. Some waved at them and he waved back, his mind going back to the winters spend in Rivendell.

When darkness finally descended upon Minas Tirith, he left the warm and cosy fire and went in search of Legolas. He found the elf sitting with Eowyn as they discussed the plans for Ithilien. Both rose as he walked in but Aragorn gestured for them to sit back down. He cast a look at the crib to see Alyan watching him with large eyes and took a moment to smile at the small boy.

He leaned down to brush his lips with those of Legolas as the elf smiled at him and he greeted Eowyn before making his way over to Alyan. He looked down to see the boy giving a soft yawn as Aragorn picked him up. "Hello, my little one." He said as he held him to his shoulder.

The small boy reached out with one hand to grasp a strand of Aragorn's hair and held it firmly in his little fist as Aragorn smiled gently. He took the boy with him as he sat down beside Legolas. The elf turned halfway, without pausing in his conversation with Eowyn and he leaned back slightly so Eowyn could see Aragorn.

"You seem to have fallen for Alyan hard, did you not, Aragorn?" The former shield maiden of Rohan spoke softly.

"Of course, he is like my own child. How could I not love him?" Aragorn answered, his gaze fixed upon the small child. Legolas leaned over to look over Aragorn's shoulder and made a funny face at Alyan at which the child made a soft gurgling sound and bounced himself. Aragorn grimaced when the child pulled on his hair. "Can you please release my hair, little one? Else I might not have any left if you get into this habit."

"What are you going to do tonight, Eowyn? In Rohan, do they celebrate Yule as well?" Legolas asked, looking back at Eowyn.

"Yes, we do but I will probably have a nice dinner with Faramir and nothing more. There is not much to celebrate since we do not really give gifts or anything. And you?" Eowyn cast a look outside as she answered.

"I do not know yet. It has been a long time since I last celebrated Yule. In Mirkwood we used to celebrate it with a big tree but I do not think we will do so now. But I really do not know. Yule will last for a few more days so who knows, perhaps at a later date when Elladan and Elrohir have arrived we will all celebrate it together." Legolas smiled but Aragorn could see the pain in the clear blue eyes as he even felt a soft wave of it pass through their bond.

"I should go back to Faramir. I think he shall be done with his work by now. I bid you a good night, gentlemen." Eowyn rose with a smile and walked out, closing the door behind her gently.

"We probably should feed Alyan and then get something to eat ourselves. I was thinking perhaps we can watch the stars tonight. I heard the moon is going to be full." Legolas turned to him with a smile as Aragorn looked up.

"I cannot." The man said simply, trying to hide the smile but he could not help but sighed when he saw the disappointing look on Legolas' face.

The elf tried to hide it as he masked his emotions and looked ahead as he said. "I was merely thinking that since we do not have anything…."

He was cut off when Aragorn gently freed his hand and took the smooth elven one. "I cannot for I have other plans for us. Come and I shall show you." He rose and pulled Legolas with him as the elf accept Alyan from Aragorn.

Aragorn led them to their own private sitting room and unlocked the door, pushing it open as he asked Legolas to close his eyes. He took Alyan from his husband and took his hand, leading him inside. "Alright, open them." He softly said as he closed the door.

Legolas was silent as he gazed around the room and took in the tree standing there. Aragorn had lighted some candles and there was a fire burning in the fire place with a rug in front of it. Aragorn had pushed back the couch and chairs and had sat some glassed and a bottle of wine in front of it. "Oh, Estel…." The elf breathed wordlessly.

Aragorn took a few steps forward as Legolas turned. "Did you do this for me?" Legolas asked the smile on his face simply breathtaking. Aragorn could only nod. "Oh, Estel, I am so glad I married you. It was the best decision I ever made."

Aragorn laughed softly as he gently placed Alyan in his crib and caught the elf in a gentle hug. "And I am glad you made it, for you saved my life with it. To simply see this expression on your face is worth all the pain and heartache. I love you."

"A real Yule tree, you managed to get me a real tree. Where ever did you get it?" Legolas babbled exited.

"I asked some of the guards to help me carry it in and then I decorated it myself with Faramir. I thought you might like it since it is the first Yule together." Aragorn laughed as the elf broke their embrace to look him in the eyes.

"My beloved, my king and lordship, I love you so." The elf spoke passionately while stroking his cheek.

"I know and I live to see you happy." Aragorn growled softly as he brought their faces together for a kiss. Their lips met and both softly moaned in the kiss until a cry interrupted them. Alyan gave another cry as Aragorn pulled away to look at the boy. "Ion nin, if your parents are kissing, you do not interrupt them." The man said sternly.

"He wants your affections." Legolas spoke softly, one arm coming to rest around Aragorn's waist. The man only smiled and picked up his little one and for that first Yule they were a family together.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and merry Christmas and a happy new year. **


	17. War

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

Aragorn brought his hand up to shield his eyes from the afternoon sun that reflected on the snow in the courtyard as he awaited the arrival of his brothers. He crossed his arms over his chest to try and stay warm as he shivered slightly in the cold wind that swept the courtyard.

He glanced up when a snow fell on his head and shoulders. Frowning up at the clear blue sky he cast his gaze back to the guards surrounding him and the White Tree.

He grinned to himself as he took a step to the side before a patch of snow hit the place where he had been standing before. He looked up to see a window closing swiftly. The windows, if he was not mistaken, to his private library and he had just seen a flash of gold disappear.

He walked forward down the steps, not giving his elf another change to shower him with more snow. He grimaced when the snow tickled down his neck. _"Blast that elf into the void, must he shower me with snow when I am cold enough as it is." _He thought groaning.

He forced a smile to his lips when the sound of horses came nearer. Soon they came into view as one of the riders on top, dismounted quickly, keeping a steady foot upon the slippery ground. The second rider dismounted as well and Aragorn had to take a close look at both of them before he called out. "I bid thee welcome, lord Elladan and Elrohir."

Both identical elves came forward to sweep into low bows, much to Aragorn's embarrassment. He roughly swept all formalities aside to quickly descending the stairs. He tried his best to keep his footing on the wet stairs but soon found that even as king of Gondor; his feet were not all too sure on the floor.

Before he went tumbling down the stairs, which probably would have been a funny tale to tell, Elladan had saved him by coming up the stairs as he embraced Aragorn roughly. "It has been too long, gwador." He softly said.

He squeezed Elladan's shoulders a little tighter before receiving a hug from Elrohir as well. He then led them inside, smiling all the way.

"Would you like to freshen up first or shall I take you to Legolas?" He turned to see both of them standing behind him. Elrohir's grey eyes sparkled as he first glanced at Elladan before looking at Aragorn and saying.

"We heard news that the king and consort of Gondor wanted to adopt a small half elf? We would like to meet this lucky Elfling."

Aragorn only nod before leading his foster brothers upstairs to his private library. He opened the door for them to enter and took out a small cup and filled it at the water bowl that stood in the corner. He smiled as he saw how Legolas greeted the Imlandris' elves only to wink at his elf as Elladan exclaimed. "Legolas, by the Valar, what have you done? Your hands are like ice."

"Nothing, my friend, nothing, merely entertaining Alyan here and looking out the window," The elf waved the concern away as he gave them another smile before stepping away so that they could look at Alyan who was making small sounds in this basket.

Legolas then went to Aragorn, to embrace the man and kiss him deeply. With one hand, Aragorn pressed Legolas against him, deepening their kiss and with the other he dumped the cup of water over the golden head.

"Estel?" The elf sputtered, breaking the kiss to look at Aragorn with an angered expression on his face.

"Revenge is nearly as sweet as you are, beloved." He whispered, gently pushing the wet hair behind an elegant pointed ear. His tongue licked at Legolas' cheek as a lone droplet of water traced a path down.

The intense blue eyes bore into his as a small tugged at Legolas' lips. "So if I dump myself in a bucket of water, you might lick all of me dry?" The soft voice was music to his ears as Aragorn ducked his head away to fight his blush.

"I would do so, if only we were alone and could do these things in private. Perhaps I can ask my brothers to baby-sit Alyan." The man eventually purred. "So that the night will belong to us, I believe some of the traders just brought in a bunch of fresh honey."

"And pray tell what would you wish to do with this honey?" Legolas inched closer, resting his hands upon Aragorn's shoulder as the man pulled him closer by wrapping his arms around the elf's waist.

"Do you really wish to know?" The king asked as Legolas nodded, the smile never leaving his face as Aragorn bent closer to whisper in Legolas' ear, aware of the people in the room. "To use this honey to rub it all over you and then lick it off, it is much better then water."

He was aware his face had flushed bright red even as his eyes bore in Legolas in a challenging way as the elf answered. "I will hold you to your promise, beloved. Be assured of it." Aragorn ducked his head to nod, an exiting feeling settling in his stomach.

"How is this child ever going to be a normal functioning king, I know not, when his parents are so engrossed in each other?" Elladan's amused voice came at which they both turned.

"His parents have a right to be engrossed in each other. At least we do not have to sneak out at night and beg at every feast to have one of the maidens look at us." Aragorn softly retorted as he pulled the prince towards him again, sharing a smile with Legolas.

"What do you think of our son?" Legolas eventually asking, stepping forward to take Alyan out of his crib, "He is the most beautiful child you have ever set eyes upon, is he not?"

"Yes, he is. Although Arwen was beautiful as a babe as well, Even Estel was beautiful when he was brought to us. Well he was beautiful when one had consumed enough alcohol to be sure." Elladan softly jested, earning him a light slap on the shoulder by Aragorn.

His thoughts turned to Arwen as he pictured her face as she would have told him she carried his child. It would have been welcoming news to him, even when he knew he would never turn from Legolas now, these thoughts still consumed him as they burned within him.

His eyes misted over even as he saw Legolas laughing lightly to some comment Elladan had made. The next moment an arm was around his shoulder as he was roughly embraced by Elrohir. He could see the same tears in the youngest twin's face as he recalled the tight bond Elrohir and Arwen had shared. "She is always in my thoughts, Estel and never shall she fade from it, save when I close my eyes for eternal rest. I miss her a lot but I know she would have been happy for you."

"I once dreamed of her that she did not wish to release me and that I had not kept her legacy by not marrying another." The man softly confessed, his mind reeling when the dream came rushing back to him.

"You had to move on, Aragorn. Your duty is to your people and your heart. You would have married somebody else eventually, she knew this. Even if she heeded Atar's words and sailed, she knew you would marry somebody else. It would only be a matter of time." The elf said soothingly. "She would want for you to be happy with one you loved."

"Thank you, Ro." The man answered, smiling.

He was rewarded by a quick jostle as the elf gave him one last hug. A sudden commotion in the hallway caused them all to turn as the door flung open.

Aragorn opened his mouth to speak when Faramir entered to call out. "My lord, you are needed. Your country is close to war."

Aragorn reeled in shocked and stunned amazement. But it was not him to whom Faramir looked as Aragorn turned to face the one his steward's gaze was turned to. The golden elf had frozen, the child still in his arms as his gaze met Aragorn's.

Blue eyes darkened slightly with concern as if torn between choices. Aragorn took a shaky step forward as he said. "Ride then. Take the army of Gondor and go to save your country. Go to save your people."

Handing Alyan to Elladan, Legolas rushed forward, only to stop near Aragorn and crush the man against him, leaving bruises on his arms as he gripped them. "I will keep my promise, Aragorn. I will come back and you better have met with the traders then." There was a soft glint of humour in his eyes as lips met his own in a hurried kiss.

The kiss was demanding and it send his mind spinning and Aragorn could hear faintly in the background the wailing of Alyan as Elladan tried to hush the child. "Come back home well, my love, my husband, my elf. Come back to me whole, my Legolas." The worlds left his lips as his tongue darted out to taste the last of Legolas' lips as the elf bent his head against to reply to the request.

"I promise thee, Aragorn." And with those last words the elf was gone, gone to fight for his people as Aragorn fought for his control as Alyan was placed with his arms and a hand came to rest upon his shoulder.

"I will hold myself save and our little one until your return, my love." The man silently vowed as his heart went out with the riders that sped north to Eryn Lasgalen and to battle.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	18. A battle

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. If anybody wants to see anything just let me know. Let's begin. It will shift between Legolas and Aragorn here. **

Aragorn shot wide awake as a low cry reached his ears. He rolled to his side as he murmured. "Legolas, Alyan is crying. It is your turn I believe, please see to him." When he got no responds he opened his eyes as he remembered that his husband was not here.

He cursed softly to himself as he remembered Legolas was probably fighting right now. He heaved a sigh as he got out of the warm bed and padded across the cold floor towards Alyan's bed room.

He walked inside to see the small child tossing and turning, crying out for him the moment the sharp eyes spotted him. "Oh, little one, could you not sleep? I know it is a very important day today for the council shall decide if I may keep you and raise you as my own heir. I would not know who could raise you if you had to leave. But I should not worry about such things."

Aragorn smiled as he picked up his small child. The boy quietened down as Aragorn gently bounced him, walking back to his own room.

"I think you should sleep in my bed. I will watch over you as I know the Valar are watching over your other Ada." Aragorn only smiled as he placed Alyan on the bed as he sat down next to the small child.

He could not believe that in a matter of hours the course of his life would be decided. Nor could he believe how much his life had changed since Alyan had come into his life. It had only been a couple of months since the child had came into the city and into his life but now his whole world resolved around the small being.

He loved after coming back form a hard day in the council chamber to simply sit with him and watch him sleep. Knowing there was no such innocence anywhere else in the world then the sleeping of a small baby. It had surprised him how much he had grown to love Alyan and how quickly he had changed his life to suit the new member of the household.

During the day Alyan was with a nurse who would watch over him. Aragorn had made it clear that he would watch over Alyan at night, not wanting anybody else to do this. It had surprised many of his council members but Faramir had smiled encouragingly at him.

His mind then went to Legolas. How would the elf hold up and could they win the new threat that threatened to overcome Eryn Lasgalen? Legolas was skilled fighter but Aragorn was not sure how many elves had remained after the War of the Ring. He knew a lot had sailed and this had pained Legolas but because the elf could not be at two places at the same time.

He hoped the fighters would be alright and none would get hurt.

Legolas eyes the battle scene through weary eyes. They had been in persuade of the orcs for almost a week now and most of them had been killed but not all. There were still a good 100 out there in the woods. Some of his people had died as had soldiers of Gondor but they fought together well.

Legolas had reminded them a few times of the best way to work together and their mutual goal. Many of the people had fought indirectly in the War of the Ring so they remembered the threat Sauron had made.

He leaped into the tree to see the battle scene from above. He longed to return to Aragorn. He was sick of the battles already and hoped to get it over soon. If his calculations were correct then today the council would reach a decision about Alyan. He hoped with all his heart that they could keep the small Elfling.

He suppressed a smile at the thought of the small child becoming his son. A son of him and Aragorn both. One who could be the link between the elven world and the world of Men to become a ruler of the world of men and still remember the old ways, taught to him by the elves. A duty which befell him and Aragorn to teach this child everything about the elvish customs and such things.

He startled when he heard an angry shout nearby. They were close. Signalling to the elves sitting in the tree he shouted. "Let us bring them down and finish this once and for all." He then took out his bow and while taking out an arrow he notched it.

He breathed in deeply before releasing it, grinning when a shout signalled he had hit his target. He then jumped down and while taking out his sword, he slashed at the first orc that came near him. He allowed his senses to go into overdrive as he spinned around, blocked and attacked at the same time.

His mind briefly wondered about Aragorn before he forgot everything else as he was pulled into the battle.

Aragorn paced the floor of the hall nervously as he waited for the doors to open to allow him entrance. He could barge in of course but it would probably not make such a good impression. So he resumed his pacing, not paying attention as Eowyn made small sounds to Alyan as she held him in her hands.

"It will be well, Aragorn. The council could not possibly deny you this beautiful baby boy. It would be the best solution. You would have an heir to your kingdom and nobody would have to worry about such things again." She smiled up at him as Aragorn gave a grimace as he said.

"If I know the council they will see it differently. They would want me to marry one of their daughters or if not marry then sire a child by one of them so that they will have claim to the Throne of Gondor. Perhaps it was easier if the stewards still ruled this land…"

"I think if you say this to Faramir, he will take the first bow he sees and shoots you. You should not worry. The council cannot do anything against your will and if you were to leave your throne behind the council would have a rebellion for the people adore you too much. They would not want that either so they are backed into a corner and they have no other way to then allow you to adopt Alyan." She answered.

"I hope so. It would make things so much easier. It would also have been better if Legolas was here. He is better at dealing with this then I am." Aragorn sighed as he accepted Alyan from Eowyn. The child peered up at him before yawning softly and then closing his eyes and falling asleep.

"Would you have chosen Legolas if you were presented with the same choice again? Or would you choice somebody else? Like a female?" Eowyn stood up as she came closer, meeting Aragorn's gaze.

"I do not know. Legolas offered me this as a solution but I think now it is one of the best things I have ever done. I do not know if I would have made the choice if I had one. It was a good idea and I had to stand behind it pretty quickly to present it to my people. My life would have been very different if I had married a female. I do not think I could have married a female for she would not have been my equal. I would always compare her to Arwen and it would not be fair to her." The man softly answered.

"But with Legolas you did not do this?" Eowyn seemed surprised as she asked this.

"No because he is a male and very different from Arwen. Plus he is my closest friend, making it easier for me to surrender to him. I love him, Eowyn and that is not going to change. I gave him my vow and if I break it, he may take my life for doing so." Aragorn bowed his head.

"Is this the way that a marriage in the elvish way goes? That when a spouse is not faithful the other can take their life?" She asked, slightly angry.

"Because our souls are involved in this, Eowyn and many times after the death of a spouse the other person loses all will to live and usually dies and sails to Valinor to find release from the pain. But I told Legolas that if I should break my vow, he may take my life for I am not myself then." Aragorn reached out gentle to place a hand upon Eowyn's shoulder to calm her.

Then the doors opened.

Weary through he was, Legolas tried to keep his strength up. He knew he needed to stay on his feet for if he showed any weakness the orcs would take him down faster then even his arrows could fly.

He had not known such a long fight since Helms Deep, nor had he felt like this since that battle. His arms ached with holding up his bow and now the sword. He had not seen his people in a short while but knew they had his back even when he was too busy worrying about it while he was attacked from the front.

The sounds around him came in a big whirl even as he felt confusion enter his mind. Why did everything appear so out of focus all of a sudden? He slowly became aware of somebody calling his name, through from very far away.

Looking up, his eyes opened wide as he realized there was a big orc coming for him with a sword raised high. There would not be enough time to completely block it or move out of the way.

All he could do was move to the right swiftly.

The noise that greeted him when he entered the council chamber caught Aragorn off guard for just a moment. He tightened his grip upon Alyan as he walked forward, aware of their stares and his feelings.

He took his place in the chair that was appointed to him and settled Alyan on his lap. One last look down he then look up to meet his council. "You have reached a decision?" His voice ran out clearly as the crowd fell silent.

One of the older members stood up and smiled at him before saying. "I will speak for the whole council as I say that we came to a decision a month ago about adopting the small half elf, lord Legolas brought back from Eryn Lasgalen. In that time we saw how both of our lords raised this child and there has been much debating about the adoption. Some of our members thought it would be best…" This was accompanied by a dark glance at some of the younger council members.

"If this child was not adopted because they would lose the power of the Throne of Gondor. Power which they never had. Most of our members agreed however that it would be best to give our consent because of the fact that there is an heir needed to secure the kingdom and while I do not know anything about the elves, I do know that males cannot carry children so it would be best if you and lord Legolas were to adopt the young child."

It seemed to happen in slow motion as Legolas leaped aside. He somehow knew that this sidestep might safe his life as the orc brought the sword down. Once more his name was called out as the orc was knocked aside by one of the other warriors.

The orc was soon finished as Legolas grinned while he thanked the warrior. He turned around to go back into the battle when another orc appeared, holding a big bat in his hands. His eyes widening Legolas barely had the time to respond as he leaped aside.

Only a soaring pain in his shoulder reminded him he had been too late.

Aragorn got to his feet and tried to quell the happiness inside of him as he said in a controlled voice. "So we may raise Alyan as our own and you shall accept him as heir to my kingdom?"

The older council member smiled and answered. "Yes, my lord. We accept your son as our prince."

Falling to the ground, Legolas groaned out. His hand went up to his right shoulder to discover it had been shattered by the blow. He could not move his arm as the pain become more intense. He took a deep breath, forcing himself to concentrate on his breathing. In and out, in and out. He forced himself to ignore the darkness that etched across his vision.

He was vaguely aware that somebody was sitting beside him. There was blood dripping onto his leg as he looked up. He only smiled at the elf sitting in front of him and opened his mouth to say only to release a moan as a pain in his back made itself known.

He tried to bring his arm around to his back as he felt a soaring pain his him. The elf caught his hand and shook his head as he opened his mouth to speak. Legolas cocked his head as he heard nothing. He blinked rapidly until the elf caught him as he collapsed forward.

Aragorn smiled as he stood up. "I wish to thank you all…." He began as he frowned pain shot up his shoulder. He lunched forward as the intensity of the pain brought tears to his eyes and he bit his lip to prevent himself from crying out. The doors quickly opened as the Aragorn leaned heavily against Faramir, sweat erupting all over his body.

Hands took Alyan from him and Aragorn looked to the right to see Eowyn had taken his child. The next moment he cried out as his back was suddenly inflamed as the pain shot upwards, sending his head spinning.

Arms caught him and he was lowered to the ground as he forced out. "It is Legolas. He is wounded…." He could only close his eyes as darkness finally claimed him.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	19. To choice

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. This will be a drama chapter and will be written in the same way as the previous one. Let's begin. **

Blurred images and voices tried to make themselves known to him through a darkening haze. He struggled against the pressing darkness and groaned when his back seemed to enflame more and more with each movement that he made. He felt Legolas' feä close by while the elf was far away in body.

"Estel, what is the matter?" Soft voices called to him in the elven tongue as he struggled to open his eyes. He nearly screamed when he was carried away. He did not realize he had actually screamed when a hand clasped over his mouth.

"Stop tossing, Aragorn! You are only making it harder." The commanding voice of Elladan finally seeped through the darkness and Aragorn arched his back in responds to the pain coming from Legolas.

Strong hands pressed him down and he responded by hissing sharply. His muscles clenched painfully against the tensing and he nearly choked when liquid filled his mouth. "Estel, stop this! Relax!" He was pulled up into a sitting position quickly as he coughed to clear his windpipe of the unwanted liquid.

A cup was placed at his lips and he found himself unable to refuse the herb filled tea that would settle his nerves. He swallowed dutifully as he entered a state of relaxation, the pain numbing immediately and his head more clear then ever before.

He opened his eyes, blurred images and colours danced before his eyes until a strong hand forced his head to the right, away from the light of the windows and he locked eyes with Elladan. The elf had sent away everybody else besides Elrohir who was currently standing beside them with a cup of tea in his hands.

Both his brothers had a firm and stern look upon their fair faces as they stared hard at him. "Why are you still here? Hurry and ride to Eryn Lasgalen. Legolas is wounded." He nearly shouted but all that came out was a soft whisper.

"Do not try to speak. You lost your voice somewhere in the process as you continued to scream." Elladan said softly, shifting his gaze.

"Legolas is dying, help him!" Aragorn leaned forward to grasp the elf by the collar just as Elladan tried to move. He ignored the pain in his muscles as Elladan took his hands, loosening them instantly.

"Stop!" The elf spoke firmly and held his hands as Aragorn struggled against the stronger grip.

"No, he promised he would come back to me alive. He cannot die. Help him! I do not require your help. You cannot leave him to die. I will not have it." Aragorn tried to roar. But his voice would not let him. He tried to make his voice as cold as he could to hurt Elladan.

His brother turned an angry gaze upon him and Aragorn flinched as he saw the wrath in those eyes as Elladan spoke. "Do not seek to command me, Estel. I will not listen to it."

"I cannot lose him, Dan. I cannot lose my heart again for I can no longer bear to lose another. Please help him." He cried out softly as Elladan rose without looking at him. Elrohir did not meet his gaze when Aragorn struggled to rise.

Both elves remained silent as Aragorn dropped down back on the bed with a soft cry. The man felt tears coming to his eyes as his muscles protested heavily against the movement. He could no longer feel the bond with Legolas and for a moment cursed the tea they had given him.

It disabled him to search for Legolas and feel their bond. If the elf died now, he would only know by a blinding pain and would not be able to call the elf back.

Legolas lay on his side on the dusty ground. The elf took deep and steady breaths even as they tore through him like small knives. He was vaguely aware of the darkness that edged his vision and the dull pain in his back. He did not waste his time crying as he felt the healers working desperately trying to save their prince.

He wished Aragorn was here and he knew the man had felt the pain. Legolas could no longer feel the man; it was as if Aragorn had disappeared. He longed to feel the man's arms around him and for a moment he regretted ever leaving.

He would never see Alyan grow up now. Unless the small Elfling would make it to Valinor but he was not sure of it. Even Aragorn would pass utterly beyond his grasp when he died.

He could hear his heart struggling to keep up with the blood that flooded from the wound. Where were all the great healers now? Elrond was in Rivendell, Galadriel in Lorien and where Gandalf was, nobody knew. All were getting ready to leave over the sea. To return home while he would die to protect his home. Not even a king for a year and he would already fall to the blade. Who would protect his kingdom then?

Alyan was too young to rule and Aragorn was too busy with trying to secure Gondor and Anor. If the ruling fell to the man, he was not sure what Aragorn was going to do.

Darkness stretched across his vision and he knew he could no longer fight it. He seemed to be seeing light now rather then darkness and he took a last deep breath, smiling as his last conscious thoughts fled to Aragorn and their brief time together. He had been happy and he hoped the man was assured of it.

He saw light all around him even as his breathing fell silent and his head fell down upon the ground.

Aragorn roared in pain as both Elladan and Elrohir turned back to him. The man fell to his knees, shaking violently as he felt the sudden emptiness in his soul. All pain was forgotten as Aragorn faced the inevitable. He shouted Legolas' name, crying out for the ethereal elf time and time again. Praying with his whole soul for help, it did not matter who it was but help was what he needed.

"Estel? What is the matter?" Elrohir asked him, helping him up. Caught up in his grief and numbness Aragorn stuttered.

"Legolas is dead…I can no longer sense him…he is gone…" The man leaned heavily upon Elrohir as Elladan came back to stand beside the man.

He felt the intense gaze of his oldest brother upon him as darkness seemed to drown him. He forced himself to take deep breaths to try and steady himself but to no avail. His heart thumped loudly in his ears as he faced the realization that he might never see the smile of his beloved again.

"Has his heart stop? Estel, focus, come now! This is important. Is there emptiness in your soul or can you still feel him, even just a little bit?" Elladan grasped his hand, speaking quickly in the high tongue.

It seemed like the elf was chanting and Aragorn had trouble with following the words. "I can only feel him a little bit. But he is almost gone. He has stopped breathing and he will soon pass into the Halls of Waiting."

He focussed upon Elladan as the elf took his other hand as well, forcing Elrohir away. "I want you to take each breath for Legolas now. It is important that we keep him alive and well." The elf delved deep into his mind and Aragorn felt the soaring pain of his soul.

He instinctively pulled away from the touch with Elladan but the elf held his hands in a bone breaking grip. He tried to form words but the elf would not let him as the pain began to overwhelm him more and more. His connection with Legolas was wide open and he felt everything the elf was feeling and more. He could feel the slowing beating of the powerful heart and the panic of those around them when the prince had stopped breathing.

He knew Legolas was giving in and would soon pass into the waiting arms of the Valar. "I cannot help him." He choked out, barely aware of speaking the words.

"Block his passage. They must listen to you when you plead his case. Hurry, Estel, there is not a moment to lose." He only heard the dim responds as he did what he never thought himself able.

He walked a path in spirit form. Coming to stand between the feä of Legolas and the lighted figure of Mandos, lord of the Halls of Waiting. He did what Elrond and his sons had done to call one back from where their soul wandered. _"Please allow him to remain. He cannot die yet, I have need of him. You cannot take the one I love away again." _

He felt a loving light touch his own soul and for a moment all his doubts were eased. The Valar would do no such thing and Legolas would be saving, waiting until he would be reborn again. _"But he will not be by my side." _He answered softly to the unspoken question.

"_If he will heed my call he shall have my protection, king of men, those that have served the Valar shall not be forgotten." _The gentle voice came but Aragorn steeled himself.

"_If I have a destiny upon Arda then you cannot take him away from me. I have helped rid the world of a great evil and I know I am asking for much now but he must remain. I cannot live without him. My world will be filled with darkness and this will not be a golden age but an age filled with darkness because of the fact that Legolas is not at my side." _

"_You ask for much, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You are not a child of the Eldar and therefore you cannot go to the Halls of Waiting. I know not where you shall dwell after you pass from this world; this is not to the knowledge of the Valar. Legolas does not have the gift to choice between life and death like the half elves have. I cannot see his future and if he is to die then so shall it be." _

"_But it is not his time yet. Please for everything I have ever done to help defeat Sauron, I ask of thee, of might Mandos, to not take his life now. If he wishes to give his life up after I pass then so be it. It will not be within my power to stop it. But now I ask, please allow him to live, allow me to live." _ Aragorn sank down upon one knee, bending his head but keeping Legolas behind him.

The elf was strangely unresponsive and the next moment Mandos powerful gaze turned to the elf as the Vala asked. _"What is it that you desire, my child? Will you remain or will you go on? My protection extends to the Firstborn even when the Second born are dear to our hearts as well. You who have the love of the king of Men, will you stay in his company or pass beyond his grasp?" _

"_What lies in my future, my lord? It is too dark for me to see and my heart lies in doubt." _ Legolas responded softly.

"_To grace you with knowledge of the future is not my task, young Thranduilion. You have people wishing for your company on either side. Your father is waiting for you but it is up to you if you have the will to live. People are calling you back but you must make the ultimate choice. To live your life with Aragorn by your side or to come to the Halls of Waiting. I cannot make that choice for you but when you choose to live then my call will come another time. You shall eventually have to follow the call of the Valar, either way into the West or into the Halls of Waiting. What do you desire?" _

"_I desire to live and be with Aragorn. I took a vow and I shall be true to it. I will taste the joys and the sad points in my life. A life I wish to lead with Aragorn." _ Legolas looked at the Vala as Mandos nodded.

"_Then so be it. You have spoken. A long road of recovery lies ahead be aware of that, my child. Go now and go back to your bodies, both of you. This shall come at a prince, Aragorn, son of Arathorn. But it will be one you shall be willing to pay." _

With those final words and a feeling of rejoice in his soul, Aragorn was cast back into his body.

Legolas opened his eyes, groaning loudly when all the pain in his body came back in a wild rush of senses and emotions. Aragorn had come through for him and for that alone he loved the man even more. He smiled wearily and knowing he would alright, he gave himself up to the darkness, allowing himself to rest and heal.

Aragorn only had the strength to smile wearily at the dancing faces above him. One face drawn with grey shadows and the other one reflecting wariness. "Did you call him back?"

He only nodded, trying to speak send waves of pain through his body and he knew the price was to be paid. It would take days, if not weeks before he would have his old strength back but it was a price he was willing to pay as he head rolled to the side, not having the strength to hold it up any longer.

A sudden confusion in the room had him spinning but soon he found a calming influence descending upon his soul as he was gently lifted and carried to a soft bed. A hand traced his cheek soothingly and Aragorn wondered how his father came to be here. "Ada?" He whispered as Elrond stroked his hair, telling him to sleep as the exhausted king of men finally did.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	20. taxing strenght

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So here is another chapter. Alyan will make a small appearance here but our lovers are not yet reunited. Let's begin. **

Aragorn mumbled softly in his drugged induced sleep. The king of Men was stretched out onto his back while the sharp gaze of the lord of Rivendell watched over him. The man then moaned as he tried to shift but found himself unable to do so. After a few moment grey eyes opened as they locked with Elrond's own. The elf felt a smile tug at his lips as he said. "Mea govannen, Estel." (Well met, Estel)

Aragorn looked around the room with slow motions of his head as he licked dry lips and asked. "Where am I?"

"In your own chambers. Do you recall what happened?"

"I…Legolas was dying and I….was forced to call him back…"With each passing words Aragorn recalled more and more of what had happened. "I travelled the spirit path and faced Mandos as he tried to take Legolas. I won and he said I would pay a heavy price for it. That is all I can remember." Aragorn closed burned eyes as he floated in peace for a little while until a weak voice startled him.

"Estel is awake?" He forced open his eyes and tried to focus on the figure holding fast to the doorframe. He heard the rustling of robes as Elrond stood up and spoke softly to the other one in the room. "Yes. Did I not tell you to get some rest?"

By the soft reply and the glances aimed at his direction Aragorn was able to recognize the person. "Elladan, you just called somebody back. I order you to get some rest. You are still weary. I will watch over Estel." Elladan cast a quick look at Aragorn and the man could hear Elrond sigh as he soft turned the elf away.

"Go to bed, Elladan. It will be better if you have rested some." Finally the younger elf nodded and limped away, weary in both body and mind.

Elrond stared after his son for a long time until Aragorn's soft voice startled him out of his reverie. "How fares Legolas, Ada?"

The elf walked back and while giving Aragorn a slight smile, he answered while getting something from the desk. "I know not. We dispatched a post pigeon a couple of hours ago and we are still waiting for news. This might take days before news shall arrive. I do know however that Gandalf is going over there to aid them in healing Legolas. But it will be a long recovery."

The elven lord turned and approached the bed. Seeing the cup of tea in the Eldar's hands, Aragorn struggled to sit upright. He frowned when he found himself unable to do so. Gently placing one hand behind Aragorn's head, Elrond helped the man to raise his head and drink the tea.

Aragorn allowed Elrond to lead him as the man swallowed dutifully. He groaned when after drinking the tea he felt a warm fire spread through him. "Did you drug me?" He softly asked, recalling his cloudy head when he woke up.

"Yes, I had no choice. You were tossing and turning and I feared you would injure yourself further." The elven lord sat down in the chair once more and regarded Aragorn with sharp eyes. "Do you know why you are unable to move?"

"Because I defied Mandos. He said that I would pay a price for doing something I have never done before so I assume that this is it. I am probably also experiencing some pain from Legolas and in return my body is probably stressful and my muscles are tense so I cannot move." The man quickly rattled of the symptoms much to the amusement of Elrond. The healer watched as his foster son looking around the room in search of something.

"Where is Alyan?" The man eventually asked, turning back towards Elrond. The elven lord regarded him with a blank look as he asked. "Who is Alyan?" It seemed Elrond was thinking hard to remember anybody with that name and for a moment Aragorn felt a smirk pull at his lips.

"It is my son. A small half elf who was orphaned in Eryn Lasgalen shortly after the war. He was born to a mortal woman who died as she gave birth to him. Legolas brought him back and we named him Alyan and now he is my heir and mine and Legolas' son." The man stated proudly, seeing the widening of ancient eyes that revealed Elrond was surprised.

"You have decided to foster a child?" Elrond asked, trying to keep his voice neutral. He could not hide how much this pleased him. The man's eyes bore into his as Aragorn said. "Yes, I remember my childhood quite clearly and with fond memories and so Legolas and I both decided to raise Alyan as our own. I hope I will be as good a father as mine was to me."

Leaning forward Elrond smiled finally and said. "I remember a small child lying in Eowyn's arms. I at first thought that this was her child but I will go and collect him if you wish for me to do so."

"Yes, I would like for you to hold your grandson if you will accept him as such." Aragorn tried to keep his voice from betraying any emotions but it seemed Elrond heard some as he smiled at the man lying down in the bed as the elf elegantly rose.

The door clicked in the lock as Aragorn found himself alone. His thoughts immediately flew to Legolas. He cursed himself for being asleep for so long and not being able to find Legolas. He knew Legolas would be well but it would take long before his own strength was good enough to travel to Eryn Lasgalen. It might take months until he was able to see Legolas again but there was nothing to be done about it.

Legolas moaned softly, his breathing coming in strong gasps as he tried to overcome the pain. He was vaguely aware that somebody was speaking to him as he struggled back to awareness. His back felt numb and sore, like all muscles were pulling out of order. Knowing that moving was naught impossible and would be very painful, he focussed upon opening his eyes.

After a few agonizing tries he finally succeeded. Yet what he saw was not what he expected. He found himself staring into the face of Gandalf the White. The clear and sharp eyes gazed at him long enough and with an intensity level, it made Legolas uncomfortable and the elf tried to turn his head.

He groaned loudly when his neck did not seem to agree with this and a shooting pain went straight up into his neck. Gandalf's gaze finally softened and Legolas felt the wizard's hand on his cheek. His cheek seemed to grow warm and Legolas grew uncomfortable until the pain in his head disappeared as he relaxed.

"You are awake." Gandalf spoke softly in the grey tongue. "Yes." The young prince whispered softly.

"Are you in pain?"

"When I am not moving, no." Legolas whispered back, dropping his head back on the pillow. He cast an uncertain look across the room. The room was familiar but he did not know how and he could not place it. "Where am I?" He eventually stuttered.

"Your father's chambers in Eryn Lasgalen. You have been unconscious for nearly 2 days and we grew fearful that we would lose you but it seems you have recovered some. You had a fever since the first night and it only died away about 2 hours ago. We were unable to break your hold on darkness and even now I drugged you to keep you from moving. The wound in your back is stitched up and bandaged and it shall be a long time before you will be back to your full strength and you shall always carry a scar there. How you managed to survive is beyond me." The wizard eventually muttered, fetching a glass of water to help Legolas drink.

"Aragorn helped." The elf answered, licking the precious liquid of his lips. At seeing the blank look in Gandalf's eyes the elf continued and said. "He said he did not wish to let me go and actually stood in front of me when I would have gone into Mandos' halls." The elf stopped as a coughing fit overtook him.

"Then the bond between you and Aragorn has improved much. I also think Aragorn shall pay heavily for this." Gandalf slowly pushed Legolas' hair away from the elf's face as horror and worry flared in the prince's cloudy eyes.

"What is this you speak off?" Legolas demanded and Gandalf could not help but smile as he knew the prince would normally pace the room and say he needed to go to Aragorn.

"Aragorn has taxed most of his strength as his spirit travelled the path to come to your aid. He will probably be bed bound today and shall be unable to do much for the next couple of days. It will take time for his strength to return as it does yours. Rest, Legolas and dream. You will heal if you do not tax your own strength."

The elf wanted to argue but found his eyes drooping slightly without his consent. He yawned suddenly and he could only nod as clouds once more filled his mind. He allowed his thoughts to drift to Aragorn and Alyan and with that comforting imagine in his mind, he fell asleep.

Elrond returned shortly with the small boy in his arms. Aragorn in the mean time had tried to turn on his side and now seemed to be unable to turn back. He groaned when he realized he was stuck and had spent much of his strength in doing so.

He could only hear the opening and closing of the door as Elrond said. "It seems that you have done something you should not have." Elrond moved into his line of vision and he could see the half elf was biting back his laughter.

The man dropped his head on the pillow and only nodded. He smiled when Alyan was placed next to him and he lifted his head gently to look down at the small boy. "Hello, little one. I am sorry if I have given you a scare." He softly said.

"He is descended from an elf from Imlandris." Elrond said softly, pulling the chair closer. "The elf must have fallen in the war when we send armies to Lorien and Mirkwood to aid them. I do not know of any elf who loved a mortal woman but he must have taken compassion upon her or something. I do not know who the sire of this child is but you named him well."

"So you would not know if he has any family left." Aragorn hoped Elrond said no because he did not wish for anybody to come and reclaim his child.

"I do not think you should worry about such a thing." Elrond murmured as Aragorn felt a great drowsiness descend upon him. He felt his father tug the blankets up higher and while he struggled to keep his eyes open, he failed miserably and while knowing he was quite safe, he fell asleep with a smile.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas. **


	21. a letter

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: It seems like nobody review. Oh well, let's begin. **

Aragorn blinked against the suddenly strong sunlight as the sun rose in all it's brilliance over the mountain. He raised a hand to put his hair behind his ear, hissing softly with the strain it put on his muscles. He was far from recovered and while he was allowed out of bed, not out of the room through, he could still not hold Alyan or do anything else that was required of him.

Elrond had told his people the tale that Aragorn was ill and needed to recover. It was true in some sense but Aragorn found himself wishing he could take a horse and leave for Eryn Lasgalen. He would probably fall off after a few hours time.

He paced the length of the window a few times. He was helpless, trapped here in this city of stone without the one he loved by his side. He collapsed in a chair, already weary with the short walk. The carrier pigeon had not come back yet.

"_Damn bird." _Aragorn deflated with a sigh. He ran a hand through mussed hair, tousling it more and more. Nearly everyday birds came and went and all Aragorn wanted to know was when news of Legolas would arrive. The elf probably had not written it himself but he still wanted to know how his elf fared.

Perhaps he could use his kingly influence and order the bird to come to him. He snorted, that would have been a sight to behold. Perhaps the bird had been shot on the way to Gondor and ended up as dinner to some poor peasant.

Although why somebody would shoot a messenger bird was beyond Aragorn. Well there had been that one time when he accidentally, not on purpose mind you, as a child shot Glorfindel's messenger bird. How was he supposed to know that Glorfindel had trained that bird himself and the bird was Glorfindel's best and fastest messenger bird?

He grinned at the memory. The look on Glorfindel's face had been priceless yet it had not been so priceless when he had attended his next sword practise. Glorfindel had literally shown him all the corners of the practise field.

Aragorn groaned when he remembered the pain when he tried to get out of the bed the next day and the look on Glorfindel's face. That day he had resolved never to anger the Balrog slayer every again.

He rose, steadying himself against the chair as he heard Alyan cry out. Quickly walking to his child's side, he cursed himself that he could not pick the small half elf up. Alyan raised up his arms, crying out to him and Aragorn felt a tug at his heart.

He wanted to be able to pick up and comfort his own child. Gently he reached down to allow the child to grasp his hand tightly. The small fingers curled around his finger and Aragorn leaned down to gently touch Alyan's cheek.

The small boy suddenly graced him with a smile and Aragorn found himself smiling right along side the small Elfling. He would not be able to pick up the child but who was to say that he could not offer comfort to the small Elfling.

He walked to the small table that stood beside the chair, picking up the book he had been reading a few hours ago and managed to drag the chair closer to Alyan. "I do not know if you like being read to but I am going to try at least."

With those words Aragorn opened the book, his voice ringing out clearly with the ancient words spoken.

Legolas smiled as the fresh breeze finally touched his face. It was so good to be outside once more, even if he was just on the balcony right outside his room, he was still outside. That was more then could be said for the past week. Today had been the first day in nearly two weeks that he had been allowed outside.

His back still on occasion flared up but his arm was what troubled him the most. Since the bone in his shoulder has been shattered, his arm had been strapped tightly to his body in a cast. It enables any movements made by his arm save his hand.

He could still use his hand to hold things but that was all. It would take many months to heal and many more months before he could use any more weapons. But for now those things did not concern Legolas. All he wanted was to get back to Aragorn and heal in Gondor.

He had spoken to Gandalf and the wizard had deemed him fit to travel when Legolas could walk around the palace without getting dizzy, collapsing, panting or otherwise feel unwell. Until that time Legolas was confided to Eryn Lasgalen and would need to spend his time without Aragorn.

The prince opened his eyes when suddenly a shadow fell across his face. He smiled as he beheld Gandalf. He offered the wizard a seat but did not move his feet from where they had been propped up on the table.

"I see you have managed to get to the balcony." The wizard said softly as he sat down beside the blond king.

"Yes, but it has taken many times for me to lean upon a piece of furniture. I am still determinant to get my strength back as soon as I am able and ride to Gondor. I long to be reunited with Aragorn and Alyan."

"Alyan?" Gandalf asked softly, aging hands stretched out to touch Legolas upon his wounded shoulder. Legolas smiled gently as he felt the pain dissolve. "Have you not taken any pain killers?"

"Alyan is our child. I found an orphan in Eryn Lasgalen when I was here last time. I took him into my custody and Aragorn and I decided to raise him. The council would decide a few days ago if we could legally adopt him." Legolas tried to shift into a more comfortable position against the railing of the balcony.

"It seems you have found a way to give the people of Gondor an heir without breaking any vows." Gandalf leaned back.

"I would have stepped aside if the council demanded an heir sired by Aragorn. I would even have given him to a female he loved to raise the child with if the people demanded an heir. I would have stepped aside if Aragorn told me he did not want me." Legolas looked up at the sky, smiling as the sun caressed his face.

"Yes although I doubt Aragorn would have allowed it to come that far. He would not have wanted you to step aside. Aragorn made a vow and he will not break. Only death and maybe not even death can break such a bond. Only then will he release you or release himself."

"Yes, I know that Aragorn is an honourable man. He stood in my way when I died. I would have gone to the Halls of Waiting but Aragorn would not allow me to go. I know he paid a heavy price for it." Legolas fell silent, smiling at the memories of Aragorn.

It had intensified his already strong love for the man. He knew Aragorn did extraordinary things for his friends but to so far he had never actually know how far Aragorn would go for those he called his friends and loved ones.

"You glow with the light of his love." Gandalf answered softly as Legolas' blue brilliant eyes returned to him and the king smiled as Gandalf continued. "He has been blessed to have you by his side. You will guide him well when we sail."

"Have you told Aragorn the news that you will setting sail fairly soon?" Legolas groaned softly as he sat up straighter.

"I am sure Elrond will tell him soon." With those words Legolas rested back his head to enjoy the sun's journey and he heard no more.

A soft voice startled Aragorn out of his story and the man's head snapped up when he beheld his father. He put the book away and tried to rise but found his muscles had cramped from sitting in the same position for such a long time.

He smiled as Elrond waved for him to remain sitting. The elf had a letter in his hand and Aragorn found himself wanting to ask if that was the letter he had been waiting for. Elrond smiled as he gave Aragorn the letter.

Ripping it open, the man's eyes shot over the contents of the letter as he finally grinned. Gandalf had written to him that Legolas would come as soon as the elf was able to travel.

He put the letter away in his breast pocket. His mind immediately turned to Legolas and he hoped the elf would be alright soon. He longed to hold Legolas in his arms but knew he would have to wait.

He would make it up to Legolas somehow when the elf was home save again. Save and in his bed.

He only looked down at Alyan as he finally said. "Your Ada will come home as soon as he is able." And to his weary mind it seemed that the small Elfling smiled at him in his sleep and for that day Aragorn was comforted.

**I really need ideas. Please review. **


	22. coming home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So finally Aragorn and Legolas shall be reunited. **

Aragorn waited patiently on the steps for Legolas. The elf would arrive today, through when that was not sure. Aragorn enjoyed the sun on his face as he sat on the steps in his breeches and tunic. The next moment he heard a gentle ahum behind him and he turned his head backwards to find himself looking into Elrond's eyes.

The lord raised an eyebrow and Aragorn smiled. "Estel, what are you doing sitting outside in your breeches and tunic?"

"Waiting for Legolas, Ada." The king replied calmly.

"In your breeches and tunic?" Elrond sat down beside him as he continued. "Little one, you are king of the reunited kingdom. Do you really think that you should not dress a little bit more like your rank?"

"Well I would not want to get my new robes dirty by sitting on them." The man replied cheeky. Elrond raised another eyebrow as he looked at his foster son and Aragorn gulped. The next moment the elven lord smiled as he shedded his own robe. "Then borrow mine."

"Ada, I cannot. You need your robe." Aragorn protested gently and with a smile.

"Estel, I am not going to argue with you about which one of us needs the robe more. You are a king and therefore you are of a higher rank then I so you need the robe more."

"Then as a king I order you to keep it."

"Estel…?!"

"No, Ada, as you said I am a king and therefore I am of a higher rank then you so I simply order you to your robe." Aragorn said with a triumph smile.

"But as a king you need the robe more then I do. Least of all when you are to greet your honoured guest, Legolas and Mithrandir."

"Ada, the robe is not going to stay on when I greet Legolas." The man muttered softly.

"But you still have need of it or would you like to greet Legolas naked?"

"Probably makes things easier and less complicated when we actually still have to remove our clothing." Aragorn said very softly.

When he saw Elrond's horrified expression he realized his father has overheard him. "Estel, this I never anticipated from a well educated man such as yourself, ion nin. To fall prey to desire and lust like that." The elf replied after a moment, a small smile pulling at his lips as he held the robe out for Aragorn to take. "You can be naked underneath the robe as well, ion nin. Makes for a much nicer surprise."

"And how would you know such a thing, Ada?"

"Estel, I was married once and we had 3 children. Do you really think that I did not surprise my wife?"

"I have no doubt that you did, Ada but I am still not going to wear it." Elrond shook his head until he saw his father's smile, this did not bode well.

"You swore to obey me as your father, child so I am simply telling you to wear it. Now hurry up and put it on before they come or I shall dress you as a small child in front of all your guards and Faramir!"

With that said Elrond handed his foster child the robe once more and while struggling to get to his feet, Aragorn quickly pulled the robe on. It was actually a little to small in the shoulders but it trailed over the floor. While Aragorn was broader then Elrond, the elven lord was taller then Aragorn by mere inches and so the robe trailed over the floor.

Defeated Aragorn sat down again on the stone steps next to his father. He felt Elrond's hand on his shoulder and nodded. "It looks good on you, ion nin. Perhaps I should leave some robes here in case you might need them." Carefully Elrond breeched the subject.

"I am sure that you need robes in Valinor as well, Ada." Aragorn softly answered as he looked back at his father.

"You know?"

"I figured it out when you looked so lost after Arwen died. I know that you cannot remain, Ada. I know that the destruction of the ring and the loss of Vilya did to you. I saw it when I came to Rivendell. You looked so weary and lost and I noticed the way the twins and Glorfindel hovered over you. They did not allow you out of their sight." Aragorn smiled at Elrond before continuing. "That is how I knew that you could not remain in Middle Earth. Least of all with Arwen's dead."

"You have seen much, Aragorn son of Arathorn." Elrond softly said.

"I have learned much as Estel son of Elrond." Aragorn replied at which Elrond drew him into a brief hug that was interrupted when one of the guards said that horses were entering the city. Aragorn could feel a grin beginning to form on his face as he tried to regain his footing. He was helped by Elrond and finally stood firm.

"Send for lady Eowyn so that I shall hold my son in my hands as I greet lord Legolas." Aragorn gave the soft order. He held his head high and ignored the way his muscles protested against the movement. He smiled when he only remembered the last time that Legolas had arrived in this city he had brought Alyan to them.

Soon he turned as he could hear the soft cry of Alyan. He accepted the child into his arms as the half elf smiled happily and gurgled while chewing on his plush toy. "Please, meleth, do you chew your dog's ears off?" Aragorn softly said.

He pulled the ear out of Alyan's mouth and the child laughed at him softly. The next moment the half elf looked up sharply as the canter of horses hooves became bearable even for Aragorn. The man looked up and held his breath. He did not wish to think what it would look like when Legolas arrived.

A magnificent white animal came into the courtyard. Sitting on top was Gandalf with Legolas balanced in front of him. Aragorn gasped as he saw how pale the elf looked. But Legolas was beaming as he beheld Aragorn.

Elrond walked forward to help Legolas dismount. Aragorn could see the grimace of pain that crossed the fair features and the next moment he rushed forward as Legolas did the same. He caught the elf halfway across the courtyard and finally held him. He did not care that tears stained his vision as he wept into Legolas' shoulder.

Only one arm was wrapped around his shoulder as Legolas carefully crushing him to his own body. "Oh, Estel, I missed you so much." The soft musical voice came and Aragorn opened his eyes to find himself looking into the pure blue eyes.

"The months have been long without you, my lover and much as transpired within them." He licked his suddenly dry lips as Legolas looked down at Alyan.

"Is he truly ours now?" The elf asked, suddenly hoarse.

"Yes, you are an Ada now, Legolas. But you must see to your king now. I am in desperate need of one of your kisses." Aragorn softly murmured.

The smile that lids the elf's face was breathing taking as he said. "Then I better not keep the king waiting." And with those words Aragorn finally kissed Legolas and they both wept at the contact.

**Hope you liked. Sex will be in the next chapter. Please review and send some ideas. **


	23. Safe back home

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. There will be hints at sex in this chapter. Let's begin. **

Warm and inviting lips nuzzled his neck and Aragorn shuddered softly. He felt the warm breath against his skin and did not make a move, afraid that it would stop. Legolas was smiling at him and Aragorn felt bliss flare through him as he remembered that the elf had returned to him.

He tapped the immortal being on the nose and Legolas looked at him, grinning a little. "I am happy that you have returned." The man softly spoke, shifting Legolas in his lap where the elf was curled up against him.

They were sitting on the couch in Aragorn's study, together with Gandalf, Elrond, Faramir, Eowyn and the twins. Aragorn was holding a glass of wine in his own hand and the other was free to hold Legolas' hand.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea for the both of you to retire for this evening." Elrond said softly. "But Ada, it is not yet evening." Aragorn softly answered, taking a long drink from his wine.

"Then perhaps you should retire for my sake, Estel. I am sure that I do not only speak for myself here but for the other people present as well, that there are two choices for us. We go away and leave you and Legolas in private or you shall go to your room and do whatever it is that you want to do." It sounded almost like the ancient elf was pleading but when his eyes bore into Aragorn's, the man knew that this was not the case.

Elrond was simply telling them that there were no other options. Draining his glass, he then said. "Very well then. It seems that Legolas and I shall retire then. We bid you a good night."

Gently coaxing the elf out of his lap, he waited until Legolas had regained his footing. The normally graceful elf was not so graceful now and Aragorn feared that he would have to be very careful with his husband. Yet the adoring look in Legolas' eyes was enough to make his heart melt as he regained his own footing, wincing slightly at the pull of cramped up muscles.

"We shall watch Alyan for you." Elladan said, smiling at his youngest brother. Aragorn gave the oldest twin a look but decided not to answer that. "Just make sure that he sleeps well and is fed on time. I will come and collect him in the morning then."

"Be careful, Estel that you do not overdo it. I expect you both for breakfast tomorrow morning. Without anybody having to haul you out of bed." Elrond said sternly. Legolas only shook his head, laughing softly.

Taking the elf's arm, Aragorn led Legolas away, not saying a word. The man was mumbling softly about their families and Legolas chuckled again. He could not help it. He was over the moon that he was finally back in Gondor and would spent the night safely in Aragorn's arms. The man had not even noticed that Legolas was wearing the shirt that he had taken from Aragorn before he left.

"Estel, do you not notice anything about me?" He softy asked, drawing Aragorn's attention to his own. The man raised an eyebrow as he opened the door to their bedroom. He ushered Legolas inside and asked. "What should I notice then? Apart from your stunning appearance."

Legolas turned, giggling a little as he said. "Perhaps if the shirt is on the floor you will notice that it is the one that you have been missing." The elf teased as he walked to the bed. He pretended that his back did not pain him but he knew that they would have to be careful. As much as he longed for a long out lovemaking, it simply could not be. He did not have the strength or the stamina for it.

His back ached and he sat down carefully upon the bed. There were various items upon the table a little ways away but Legolas decided that he did not need to see them now. He relaxed with a sigh against the many pillows that decorated the headboard and finally his back stopped aching.

It itched but Legolas knew better then to try and scratch it. It might reopen the wound and that could be very dangerous. He slowly unbuttoned the tunic, taking it off slowly. Aragorn came back with some of the items and now Legolas could see that it was food that the man had brought.

There was fruit, strawberries and so many things and wiped cream and honey. Legolas found himself licking his lips when he beheld the items. The excitement that he felt went straight to his groin and he groaned softly. Aragorn lay down on the bed and picked up a plumb strawberry.

The man held it out for Legolas to take and the elf did so. Biting into the fruit gently, the elf laughed softly when the juice tickled down his chin. Aragorn followed the path with his eyes before the man raised himself up and busied himself by licking the juice off his elf.

Slowly but surely their lips met into a heated kiss. Legolas licked Aragorn's lips, waiting until the man had opened them so he could trust his tongue deep within his lover's mouth. Finally the need for breathing became too dire and Legolas smiled at Aragorn, seeing the look on the man's face which meant that Aragorn was slightly winded.

"I love you." The elf breathed. He leaned forward to take the wiped cream from the bowl and disposed it on the fruits. He then took up the bowl and a spoon and began to feed it to Aragorn. The man was now lying on his back and enjoying the gentle ministrations of his elf.

"So how would be the best way to be together without you getting hurt?" Aragorn had closed his eyes and was enjoying the gentle peace that hung between them. He could feel Legolas shift beside him and finally the elf spoke. "I do not know to be honest. My back is aching already and we have not travelled far today but I fear that I do not have the stamina to do anything more then to sit here and listen."

"Perhaps we can take a relaxing bath together." Aragorn suggested as he opened his eyes to look at his mate. Legolas was gazing down at him thoughtfully and the elf said after a moment. "I am not sure if the bandages are allowed to become wet."

"Can I see the wound?" The man asked softly as Legolas nodded. The elf turned and gently took off his tunic. He then turned his back to Aragorn and he could hear the sharp intake of breath.

The bandage spread across the elf's back full length and width. Aragorn could see that the bandages were dirty and had not been changed lately but he knew that if he tried to change them now, he would tear out the stitched, leaving Legolas in danger. He would speak with Elrond tomorrow to see if they could change the bandages.

"It goes from the hip to the shoulder." Legolas explained, looking over his shoulder at Aragorn. The man could only nod mutely. Now he understood why the wound had been lethal. The loss of blood would have killed anybody and it was still a miracle Legolas had survived after being called back by Aragorn.

"You must have kept part of the pain hidden for I did not feel nearly enough pain that would account for the injury." Aragorn finally said, wrapping the open tunic back around the elf. Legolas relaxed in his arms and said. "I honestly would not know. I do not remember much from what happened after the injury. Even now Gandalf gave me some tea with pain medication in it so I would not pass out when we were riding. I passed out the first day when the medication stopped working. I think it is better if I do not overdo it now."

"Perhaps so. That just means that we must make up for all that lost time when you are fully healed." Aragorn finally growled and Legolas found a light laugh escaping him. "I would gladly do so then, my insatiable king."

He laid his head against Aragorn's chest and he could feel every breath that the man took. He suddenly blinked back tears, realizing that he would have given this up for the halls of Mandos. He turned on his side and buried his face in the folds of Aragorn's robe. The robe smelled of old scrolls and libraries far more immense then the one of Gondor.

Besides, Aragorn usually did not spent any time in the library if he could help it. The man enjoyed reading but only when he could do so outside and not shut away in a dusty library. "Estel, is this your robe?"

He went back in his memory but could not think about a robe that Aragorn would wear that would even smell of a library. The robes that Aragorn owned had not been around that long for them to even small of libraries or anything else.

"No, the robe belongs to Elrond. He found me sitting outside in my breeches and tunic and decided that it would not do for a king." The man sighed. His hand came to settle in the elf's hair and as Legolas felt exhaustion creep up on him, he smiled at the thought of Aragorn and Elrond discussing the way of dressing for a king.

"I am afraid that I will not be able to stay awake much longer, Estel." The elf yawned and he could hear Aragorn chuckle softly. "Then sleep, knowing that you are safe and home." The man's deep voice came and finally, feeling much safer then long before, Legolas drifted off to a light sleep in the arms of his beloved.

**Please review. Tell me what you want to see. **


	24. to be won back

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Let's begin. **

_Making up_

"Aragorn, will you leave me alone! I am not crippled." Legolas nearly snarled in rage as he faced the equally enraged king of Gondor. Aragorn stared him right in the eye and did not back down, saying. "You are not fit to be outside and tend the gardens, Legolas. You have only been back in Gondor for less then a moon now…"

"By which even Elrond said that I healed well. My strength has not yet fully returned but I am more then capable to spend an hour in the garden with Gimli. You have said so yourself that the outdoor shall do me good and now you wish to keep me inside, you are not speaking sense, Aragorn." The wood elf was close to losing his composure and he was not sure it would be so good for Aragorn's sake.

"You would overwork yourself again and I will be forced to take you to bed, which you do not like and then you shall be angry with me. Why can you not see reason, Legolas and just stay inside until your strength has fully returned?" Aragorn was frustrated but determent to make Legolas see his side of things.

Unfortunately for him Legolas did not agree with him at all and the wood elf was determent to make Aragorn understand that. "Then you are a fool, Aragorn. I will not stay inside because I do not want to. I wish to be outside because I have not been outside, by myself for a long time. Now unless you wish to continue this pointless conversation, then you will find me outside."

"Will you swallow that damn pride of yours for just one time and listen to me? I do not want you to hurt yourself and if it means that I have to tie to you the bed then so the Valar help me but I shall…."

"As nice and tempting as that offer might be, you shall find yourself bruised all over if you try to lay a hand on me." Legolas' voice had become cold and calculating and involuntarily Aragorn took a step back.

The elf's stormy blue eyes had gone cold and detached and divided of all emotions. His face did not show a hint of the usual warmth and Aragorn somehow knew that this was the warrior side of the elf. He would have to thread very carefully here if he did not wish for the elf to flee. "My love, please, I am merely concerned for your well being…"

"Then let me be outsideOnly if you will wish to apologize to me, you shall find me outside." With those words and a last fleeting look at Aragorn the elf slammed the door on his way shut and rushed away.

The man in the room was left with a sinking feeling of despair and he knew he had handled it wrongly. He spoke truth for he was only concerned for Legolas' welfare but perhaps he had pushed it too far. He sighed deeply, running a hand over his face before turning to the bed.

He frowned when he saw it was made neatly by the elf but there was something off. It had been made too neatly. Legolas was normally not that neatly but it seemed the elf had silently gone crazy. Alyan had been a handful in the last month. It had been so because the young half elf was teething and Aragorn suspected that it was not easy for Legolas to see his child suffer.

He looked outside at the bright sunny weather and could hear the deep laughter of Gimli drift up through the window. He wanted to be outside with Legolas but knew it would be unwelcome. Legolas was right, it was better if he left the elf alone now and only sought him out when he wanted to apologize.

Perhaps he could focus on the matters of state but he knew that it probably was not best to do it when he was in a tense mood. He had a habit of not taking things seriously then and he knew that it was not in the best interest of Gondor when he wrote silly things in his letters to other rulers.

Perhaps he could seek out his father. Ever since he found out that Elrond would be leaving soon, he had wanted to spend as much time with his foster father as possible. They would likely be separated forever and while Aragorn would miss Elrond terribly, it was not fair if he asked Elrond to stay when the loss of Vilya and the death of Arwen had cost the elven lord so much. Elrond deserved the peace that only Valinor could bring and Aragorn would not stand in his father's way.

Pleased with his solution he remade the bed so it looked less neat and then walked out of the room in search of the elven lord. He found Elrond, surprisingly so, in the library. High bookcases and windows that did not show much light was what was typical for the Gondorian library.

It was a vast and immense room but Aragorn found it suffocating. There was dust everywhere but with the rebuilding of the land, he could not afford to rebuild the library, perhaps some other time. Elrond was sitting in a chair near the window, reading some ancient scroll. The window was slightly open and Aragorn knew that the librarians did not like it. They said that too much sunlight would damage the papers but they were too frightened to say this to Elrond or perhaps they had not noticed yet.

Grinning suddenly, he used his ranger's skills to sneak up on Elrond and said in a stern voice that brooked no disagreement. "What does my eye see? An elven lord not obeying the rules of the library of mighty Gondor? What ever should I do now that I caught the elven lord single handed?"

"Hello Estel." Elrond only greeted him, leaving Aragorn slightly winded and wondering why Elrond had not acknowledged him before. "I heard you come in, little one and to answer your question, you would do nothing because I am your father and I am above any law that you could think of. You are not my king and this is not my library but I am not damaging anything so you better think before you think of a suitable punishment."

The elf then turned to smile at Aragorn and to invite the king to take a seat. Aragorn sunk down into the cushioned seat and said. "What would you do if you insulted your mate, while you know that you were not right, but pressed on anyway and now he refuses to speak to you?"

"It depends on how much I insulted my mate? If Legolas refuses to speak to you then it might be hard to apologize." Elrond looked Aragorn in the eye and the man could see the compassion in those ageless eyes mingled with amusement.

"He will only speak to me when I come to my senses and apologize." Aragorn sighed, this might be harder then it seemed. "What did you do?" And after that question Aragorn began to tell his tale.

Elrond was silent as he regarded Aragorn. "Legolas has got good cause to be insulted. You say that he is incapable of taking care of himself and defending himself while he has proven the opposite. This will be a hard apology, Estel and you must swallow all your pride if you want him to listen to you. You must be humble and probably in need of something that he wants."

"What could it possibly be that he wants from me? He has made it quite clear to me that he does not need me." Aragorn cried.

"He will always want you and that is the best weapon that you have." With those puzzling words Elrond went back to the scroll.

"But how will I do that, Ada?" The king cried, earning himself an annoyed look by one of the librarians who were once again too frightened to tell the king to shush. Elrond looked back up to raise an eyebrow at his youngest child.

"Can you honestly not think for yourself? Do something so special that Legolas can no longer stay mad at you." Elrond sighed as he saw the man's puzzled look. Eventually Aragorn opened his mouth to ask something but then shut it quickly when a brilliant idea suddenly popped into his head.

"Thank you, Ada." He said quickly, then rose and hurried out of the room, earning another annoyed glance from one of the librarian who finally had summoned the courage to go to Elrond. The elven lord looked up with a bright smile before he rose elegantly and while giving the perplexed librarian the scroll, he then closed the window and walked out of the library.

Aragorn in the man time rushed outside and only stopped at the room to get a towel. He then went to the garden. The sun shone merrily and Aragorn grinned in himself. Gimli and Legolas were sitting on the bench underneath the trees, staying in the shadow.

Putting the towel down in the grass, Aragorn ignored his elf. He acknowledged Gimli with a nod of the head and suppressed a sigh as he saw how Legolas ignored him as well. He glanced around to make sure that no guards were around and then took off his tunic.

He then laid down on the towel, arms raised above his head and in full view of Legolas. He wondered briefly how long it would take as he flexed his muscles, displaying them well. He closed his eyes, listening intently as the conversation between the elf and the dwarf stilled as Legolas became distracted.

Gimli glanced at his companion as Legolas did not give any responds. Legolas was looking at Aragorn as the man basked in the sun. Gimli had heard of the fight between the two lovers and he could guess Aragorn's intent.

"Smart lad, that man of yours." He ventured softly, grinning softly as Legolas' head snapped back to meet his eyes.

"I do not know what you mean." The elf only said, fixing his eyes upon his own tunic, hands stroking the fabric. The elven voice had been light but when Legolas' gaze drifted back to Aragorn, Gimli chuckled and said. "It seems that whatever plan he has is working."

"I still do not know what you speak about, Gimli. Please explain yourself." The elf glanced back at Gimli and the dwarf had to say truthfully that Legolas did not look in the least bit differently or gave any indication of what he was feeling. The mask the elf usually wore was firmly in place and usually Legolas had dropped the mask when he was around Gimli but the dwarf could not guess anything about the elf's feelings now.

Gimli swallowed thickly and looked away, remembering when he had asked Legolas to bind himself to him. Legolas had not said anything but instead sunk down upon his knees to grasp the dwarf's hand and said that the love he had for Gimli was not enough to bind himself to the dwarf. Friendship was all he desired and Gimli had never guessed it was another who had stolen the elven heart that was so dear to him.

He had only known when he saw Legolas looking at Aragorn after the battle at the gates of Mordor. He had asked why the elf did not tell the man about his feelings but Legolas had only smiled sadly and said that such a thing was not possible for him and Aragorn. They had come along way since the three years that the war had ended. Legolas and Aragorn were now bound and fathers even of an adorable little Elfling Alyan.

"I mean that that man knows you too well, Legolas. Your gaze keeps returning to him and all he has to do is lay there. It was always so, Elfling, he did not have to do anything and you were at his beck and call." Legolas looked at him and the intense stare of the elf frightened him for a moment until Legolas' eyes softened and the elf glanced back at the king before he asked. "Do you begrudge me that, elvenfriend? It is all I ever desired. He is good to me, kind and loving. He gives me anything I desire and gives himself fully. He did not have to when he accepted my hand in marriage."

"I am glad that you are happy, Legolas. I really am. You deserve it while I would not want anything more then for you to be happy with me, I do not begrudge you your happiness with your human king. Perhaps you should just go to him. 'Tis not a thing to stay mad about. You should feel blessed that he cares so much about you that he will risk insulting you to keep you safe. Such friends are rare but such lovers are even rarer. Aragorn in one of a kind and he wants nothing more then to make you happy. Go on and make him happy, I know that you want to."

The elf regarded him with a beautiful smile on his face as he got to his feet and walked over on silent feet to where the man was lying. Gimli watched as Legolas lowered himself to his knees as he got up and slipped away in the shadows.

Aragorn enjoyed the sun on his face, warming him and making him feeling drowsy in his head. When he felt soft lips on his own, he waited a moment to respond, wondering if he was dreaming. Finally he opened his eyes to find himself looking into Legolas' eyes.

"You are impossible, do you know that? You knew what I would do if you laid here. Do not make a mistake in thinking that I am no longer angry with you. You are simply too desirable when you lay here, basking in the sun with your shirt off…" The elf drifted off as his gaze drifted lower.

Aragorn lifted himself on his elbows and then grasped the chin of his husband firmly in one hand and kissed the elf thoughtfully. "You cannot stay angry at me." He whispered, seeing the smile he loved so much blossom as Legolas whispered. "Oh you shall see how angry I will become if you do not finish what you started."

He crushed Legolas to him and with his lips in the silky hair he whispered. "I will make you forget why you were ever angry with me." And with those words the man did really make his elf forget why he was ever angry to begin with.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. **


	25. Years passed

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I will start wrapping this story up. So tell me if you want the sad or happy ending. Let's begin. **

Aragorn rolled around in the massive bed, cursing his old bones. At 150 years of age, it seemed like time was finally catching up with him in the grey that now lined his hair and the many lines that began to appear around his eyes and lips. Yet the grey eyes still sparkled with the same old youthful flame.

Suddenly an arm was tightly wrapped around his chest and it brought the struggling man back to rest against a strong chest. Finally Aragorn lay still, resting comfortably in the arms that held him. "Insomnia again, my love." The ever young and musical voice came.

"Yes, too many thoughts occupy my mind that shall not grace me with rest tonight." The man replied softly.

"It must not be a matter of state for Gondor is at peace after years of struggle. Our son has grown into a fine young man and our people simply adore you. What thoughts occupy your mind then, my beloved?"

"Matters of death. Matters of my own death, actually." Aragorn turned around to face Legolas as he could see the elf paled slightly before Legolas strengthened himself and looked at Aragorn.

"Those are some grim thoughts, Estel." The elf forced himself to say lightly.

"Yes, but my thoughts were, as always, for you." The man responded softly to that. He shifted in Legolas' arms until his head was resting against his mate's chest. "I am worried what my passing might do for you. I want you to sail after I pass. To go to the Undying Lands and keep my memory alive. I do not want you to linger here when there is no hope left."

The man's voice died away when he saw Legolas' face. The elf looked pale but the blue eyes met his and then Legolas said. "I will not sail without you, Aragorn. I would rather die then to be forced to spend lifetimes without you."

The elf's voice was steady but Aragorn could see the despair in the blue eyes as Legolas continued. "I made a vow and I shall follow you into death, Estel. Unless there is another option."

"There is not other option, meleth nin." Aragorn sighed softly, pulling Legolas closer.

"You can sail with me." Aragorn thought he was going deaf but when he turned to look at his husband he could see the small smile playing on the well curved lips.

Legolas' blue eyes sparkled as he gently caressed Aragorn's hair and the elf smiled at him as he repeated the words. "You can sail with me. It strikes me as strange that Samwise can sail but not the king of Men. I know not what we will find, Estel, but we will be together and that is what matters. I wish to take Gimli as well, when you are ready to sail."

"But when do I know if I am ever ready to sail? What if I am rejected? You then must sail without me." Aragorn deflated with a sigh and relaxed against Legolas.

"I will not leave you. I will never leave you, meleth nin. I thought all those years have made that clear. We have been together for nearly 60 years now and I have no intention of releasing you." Legolas spoke calmly, gently rubbing Aragorn's arms.

The elder man relaxed further and rested his head on Legolas' shoulder. "Are you worried about Alyan not being able to handle himself?"

"I know that he will be fine. He has grown into a fine lad. He will manage just fine. He is our son after all. I am merely worried if he will have mortality or not. Is he like the sons of Elrond that our son can make his own choice to what race he will belong to?" Aragorn met the sparkling blue eyes behind him.

"Why are you so obsessed with the future all of a sudden, Estel? You never had this before." The elf remarked softly, intertwining their fingers. The elf then rested their joined hands on his own tights.

"I feel old, Legolas. Last week I celebrated my 150 birthday. Most men would be jabbering fools by that age. Yet I am king and…."

"Married to a gorgeous elf and you have a bright and wonderful son who adores you. Your people adore you, Estel, you have every reason to be proud of yourself, meleth nin." Legolas finished for him. They had been having this conversation for months now.

"I know I should be proud of myself. And I am, really but lately I have been contemplating life. I think it is just a phase I am going through." Aragorn forced a smile at Legolas but the elf was not convinced. The elf wanted to answer his lover's answer when a timid knock on the door came.

The royal pair turned to look at the dark door in confusion. Finally hauling himself out of bed, Aragorn paused to take up a robe that he wrapped around himself. He then opened the door to allow Alyan entrance.

The younger half elf looked at both his fathers, not in the least surprise that they were up. Legolas sat up in bed, eyeing the dark haired youth with open concern. The brown eyes that met his own did not reflect pain of anything else and finally Aragorn beckoned for Alyan to join Legolas on the bed, which the half elf did easily.

"Is something the matter, ion nin?" The king crawled back underneath the covers next to Legolas, leaving a small space open for their adopted child.

"Not really. I just wanted to talk. I heard voices and I thought you both might be awake. I just have some questions, that is all." Alyan settled in obvious comfort as he faced both his fathers.

Legolas' eyebrow was raised but the prince finally nodded, telling the younger prince to continue. Alyan took a deep breath and then asked. "Why did you adopt me?"

Both Aragorn and Legolas startled at this but then Aragorn sank back against the pillows with a defeated sigh. He has asked the same question of Elrond one time and he had seen the shock in his father's eyes. That was right before Elrond had taken him with him to the private gardens of the family and had explained everything.

Legolas seemed at a loss for words but finally the elf felt Aragorn's hand over his own and he turned to look at his husband. Aragorn was giving him a slow and understanding smile as he said. "I understand the question. I once asked it of Ada myself. I am sure Elrond was quite shocked when I asked him but I had to know. I had to know the true reason. I did not do it to hurt him, Valar no, but there is just the need to just know."

Aragorn turned to Alyan, seeing the smile on his son's face as the half elf realized Aragorn knew what he meant. Finally he nodded, allowing his father to speak. "Well I could tell you some untrue story that the council demanded heirs from me but well it would be a lie and I do not wish to lie to you. Legolas brought you back with him when he went up north to Eryn Lasgalen. You were an orphan and well, I always loved children."

"When I married Legolas I knew that there would be no other for me. There would be heir, well not at least any bastard children. I wanted to give you the same childhood I had experienced. I was fostered by lord Elrond of Rivendell. He took the place of my father and offered me a save and loving home. I wanted you to have the same and after the first few days with you, I began to realize that I would be heartbroken if I were to lose you."

The king fell silent, seeing how his words were affecting Alyan. The younger male was hugging himself, looking at his father. "There is no need to cry, ion nin. We are very happy to have you in our lives. I could not have been prouder of you if you had been my own flesh and blood. Nor could I love you more." Aragorn smiled, reaching out with one hand to place it on a shaking knee.

Finally he could hear the soft creaking of the bed as Legolas approached, sitting down beside them. "Aragorn is right, Alyan. We would not have loved you more then our own flesh and blood for you are our own child and we choice you, which is something special."

"So then if you were ever given the change of becoming parents again, you would do it all over again?" The soft question made them both smile as Legolas exchanged a look with Aragorn.

"Yes, in a heartbeat." They finally chorused. The next moment Alyan had knocked Aragorn down on the bed in a fierce hug, Legolas next to be crushed in the youth's arms. Aragorn laughed softly at his son's actions and for that moment the man forget everything about the future as he focussed upon the here and now and enjoyed the moment with his family.

**Hope you liked it. Please post some ideas, like Aragorn sailing or dying? Let me know. Please review of course. **


	26. The future

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. Here will be a scene between Alyan and Legolas. Let's begin. **

"Ada Las?" Legolas turned to the now familiar nickname to find Alyan walked closer to him. The younger half elf as Alyan stood fidgeting with his hands. Placing one hand over the adoptive prince's hands Legolas asked. "Yes, ion nin?"

"Can I talk to you in private please? It concerns Ada El." Legolas had to smile at the odd nicknames his son bestowed upon them both. Confused as calling them both Ada, the child had stormed into their room one night, crying loudly and very confused. Finally recognizing the tottler's confusion Aragorn took charge, telling him that it did not matter what he called them both, they were still his father.

The next day Ada Las and Ada El had been born. Ada Las because of Legolas and Ada El for the child could not pronounce Aragorn. When he had heard that the man's other name was Elessar, he had simply shortened to El.

Legolas wrapped an arm around Alyan's shoulders to take the youth with him to the garden. Together they exited the building and Legolas led Alyan to a stone bench. When the younger elf shook his head. Legolas was surprised but finally walked with him to a weeping willow, settling down beneath the tree.

"I worry for him. He seems sad lately, Ada." Alyan was very perceptive and Legolas turned fully to face his son, giving him the attention that the younger half elf craved. Alyan did not hide his gaze anymore when he met the unnerving eyes of his father. At first the child had looked away each and every time, preferring to look at Aragorn instead. But in time he got used to it.

"He is. He is thinking a lot about the future, ion nin." Legolas had never lied to Alyan, from the first moment that the child had question he had answered them as truthfully as he could together with Aragorn.

"But why? I mean I am ready for the kingship, Ada knows this. He has been training me for years now. I believe from the first moment that I could walk, Ada has introduced me to the council. You have given me lesson in how to be diplomatic. I am ready for the kingship so Ada El should not worry."

A note of impatience cut through the fair voice and Legolas chuckled softly before he sighed. "Ion nin, when you have been around Men for a long time you will know that once they get older, they get more sentimental. Aragorn is worried about the future for he does not know long he will stay king. He knows that you are ready and he is not concerned about that but he concerned about something else"

"With what then? Please explain so I can understand." Alyan leaned forward to grasp Legolas' hand and the elf allowed the contact to endure.

"You know that Men died. You have seen death before. Elves can die as well; they can die because of a mortal wound or a broken heart. But when an elf is weary of this world they will sail. They sail to the uttermost west, elvenhome, Valinor. Sometimes certain races of men, like the Numenor can give the gift back to Eru. They will go to sleep when they are weary of the world. It is like the kings of old that you have studied in your lessons with your tutor."

"Ada wants to die?" He could see the shocked look on Alyan's face and immediately reached out to hold the youth down to the ground as he shook his head and answered. "No, he does not. He loves life but he is at a stage in his life where he is older then most people and the old friends that he used to have are aging and time is finally catching up with Aragorn as well. His hair is all grey now and while he still has many years left on this earth he cannot help but feel old. This is a feeling that we do not understand for we do not age as Men do."

"But I do not like it when Ada El is sad."

"Nor do I but there is nothing we can do. We can only be with him. He and I have spoken about this many times now." Legolas leaned back against the tree trunk, looking up at Alyan as he could see the stubborn set of the jaw that the boy had taken over from him.

"I want to talk to him about it." Alyan finally declared. The boy sat up a bit straighter and looked Legolas in the eye. The older elf shuddered and said. "No, Alyan, you will not. There are some things that you do not need to speak about with your Adar."

"But I…"

"Ion nin, Aragorn does not need to know everything that we discuss. I know that this is hard and not fair in your eyes but Aragorn is struggling enough as it is. He does not want to burden you with this and he should not know that we are speaking to each other about this…"

"But Ada, I do not understand why I cannot speak to Ada El about this?" Alyan looked at Legolas and the older elf sat up again and softly said. "I do not want for him to think that we are worried about him. He has enough on his mind even when it may not seem so. Aragorn is very sensitive about these matters."

"But would he not feel better if he could talk to somebody about this?" At this Legolas laughed softly, saying.

"No, ion nin, Aragorn will speak but only when he wants to. He will come to us when the time is right. Do not worry so. Aragorn still has years left to prepare you for the kingship. Our lands are peaceful and the people happy and prospering. There is naught for you to worry about."

"But what if I cannot live without either of you?" This time there was a small sound of fear in the voice and Legolas drew Alyan close.

"You will learn to cope, Alyan. I lost my father about 80 years ago and not a day goes by that I wish he was here, by my side, guiding me. Not a day goes by that I do not miss him just as Aragorn misses his father. He knows that he might never see Aragorn again and that is very hard for him. Just as hard as it is that Elrond knows that one day Aragorn may die." The elf fell silent then, not knowing what to say anymore and not having the heart to continue.

He did not dare to think about the offer he had made Aragorn a few days ago, the offer to sail. He had not dared to ask Aragorn what the man thought. He did not wish to know, not wish to know how this would affect his future as well.

He knew that there would be no hope for him once Aragorn passed. He would not set sail, instead fading to join his mate in the afterlife. He had fought the sea longing for years now, something it was worse then others but he knew that he could never leave without Aragorn.

Legolas was shaking out of his thoughts when Alyan cried out suddenly. "Ada El!" True enough the silver haired king joined them moments later, a smile gracing his face that made him appear years younger. The man leaned down to brush his lips with Legolas and the elf deepened their kiss for a moment, encouraged by the twinkling in Aragorn's eyes.

When Aragorn settled between them he pulled Alyan closer and said in a cheerful voice. "Tonight I wish to have dinner with just the three of us. Then after that I want to talk to you, Legolas and with you as well, Alyan."

"Can we not talk about this now? Is it because of the fact that you are thinking about the future a lot lately?" Legolas could see the smile diminishing on Aragorn's face and he got ready to scowl Alyan when Aragorn reached out with one hand and he said. "You really are Legolas' son. You refuse to speak of anything else if you think you have a right to know. My beloved elf has changed and does not show this so much anymore but now you do so. Very well then, we shall talk now."

Legolas could feel Aragorn's hand around his own and then he could see the broad smile on the man's face. Alyan relaxed visibly as Aragorn began to speak. "Well son, your Ada and I have been speaking a lot about the future recently. I am beginning to feel the approaching of age, like time is catching up with me finally. I want Legolas to sail when I die…"

"But like I have told you before I will not sail when you die." Legolas responded calmly but he did not wish to face the pain now when Aragorn saw this. The man regarded him with a slight smile and finally the man squeezed his hand and he could feel the brush of the man's mind against his own. This left him puzzled and confused but he finally kept silent.

Alyan listen softly to Aragorn and finally the younger elf sighed and he said. "So you are thinking about the future. That is actually very smart." Finally Alyan fell silent and Aragorn said. "Perhaps you can see if dinner can be served outside tonight. I wish to talk to Legolas in private."

Alyan nodded, a small smile playing on the handsome face of the younger half elf as he finally rose to his feet and walked away, leaving Aragorn and Legolas alone.

The man turned to Legolas with that same smile and then softly said. "Legolas, how long would it take you to build a ship for us to sail?"

Startled Legolas looked at him with a sudden curiosity and forced out in the grey tongue. "What are you saying?"

He was rewarded with warm lips that pressed against his own with a passion that he had not felt in years and finally he opened his mouth, allowing Aragorn's tongue in. Finally they broke apart and Aragorn rested his forehead against the elf's he answered. "I want to sail. If there is a change to be reunited with my family then I wish to take it, no matter how small it is. I wish to brave the wildest waters. I wish to be with you for all eternity."

"Then we shall sail." And those words comforted Legolas more then he dared to admit and as he crushed Aragorn to him, he laughed alongside his husband in knowing that perhaps they could be together for all eternity.

**So tell me please what you think? Review and send some ideas. **


	27. Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own any****thing of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So there will be drama up ahead. This will be very AU as most of this fic has been. So let's begin. Huge time leap here. **

Three days.

Three days it had been as Aragorn stared out into the city, trying with his failing eyes to see the river. The river where Legolas was working on the ship in secret. Gimli had graced him with a knowing smile when he had last seen the man. It had been decided nearly 30 years ago that Aragorn had said he would sail with Legolas and now he had told his elf it was time.

He had felt the approaching of time for years now. Feeling light-headed when he climbed the stairs, falling asleep easily in the council room, needing help from the eternally youthful elf as he rose from the bed in the morning.

He loved to cuddle against Legolas in the morning but as the elf usually told him with a bashful grin. "Estel, I really must be going. What are our people going to say?"

"They think their king still has good stamina if you walk out of our rooms with a big grin and messy hair." Aragorn had replied, causing them both to laugh.

But now the elf was gone, leaving him alone in the cold, big bed. The bed was really too big, Aragorn mused but in a few months it would not matter anymore. Then he would leave this world behind. He rubbed at his eyes taking a step backwards as he nearly fell.

A strong hand grasped his arm and he was steadied against a strong body. "Legolas?" He asked, recognizing the touch.

"No, Ada, it is I." Alyan's soft voice came as the younger half elf guided his father over to a chair to sit down. Aragorn tilted his face up, trying to see Alyan's face with his failing eyes. He sighed and instead focussed on the brightly colourer carpet.

He wished he would have the eyesight he had years ago but slowly it had begun to fail. When the light was too strong he could not make out even the features of one of the faces before him. Such as it was now.

"I am sorry, ion nin, my memory seems to desert me. I forgot Legolas has left three days ago." The older man murmured softly as he heard the low musical laughter.

"And you still refuse to tell me why Ada Las left? Are you two planning to sneak away in the night?" Aragorn froze and after a moment Alyan noticed it. The younger half elf switched to the grey tongue as they always did when they wanted to discuss something. "Ada, you are planning something with Ada Las, are you not?"

"Yes, ion nin, we are. But I cannot tell you any more about it for truthfully I do not know any more about it then you do." Aragorn said carefully, noticing how Alyan crouched before him to look him in the eye.

"Does it have something to do with the fact that you wish to sail? Are you saying goodbye to me?" For the first time in years Aragorn could see the small boy they had adopted so many decades ago. The king reached out with one hand, moved by pity as he stroked his son's bristled cheek.

"A goodbye will be said eventually, Alyan. Especially between us. I am still mortal, even if I am able to sail to the Undying Lands or not. My life is measured in years now and my strength and health is failing. If I do not sail now then I will not be able to ever. I will be unable to leave these lands and I am afraid that Legolas will die." Aragorn sighed. \

"But surely Ada Las will not leave me if he does not have to?" Alyan tried to sound hopeful but when he saw Aragorn's eyes, the smile faltered. "Ada Las will not remind behind. He will sail because he will have lost all hope when you have passed one. Or he will fade. So I will lose both of you…." This time tears began to form in the brown eyes that Aragorn had wiped away more times then he could count.

So patiently he leaned forward once more and wiped them away, pulling his son close as he said. "Legolas is building a ship, this is true but I am not sure if we shall be sailing immediately. You may count upon the fact that we shall annoy you for a few months yet. But I expect that we shall sail within the year."

Aragorn's voice was soft and calm and Alyan slowly grew calm himself. He had known that this day would come eventually. That he would have to say goodbye to his father and Gondor would say goodbye to their king. Yet he had not suspected that it would be so soon.

He took a deep breath, leaning forward to wrap his arms around the still broad shoulders, not stooped in old age as Aragorn leaned his head against Alyan's shoulder comfortably. He pulled his son even closer, knowing that after he and Legolas both left there would not be much comfort for the boy.

"Is everything alright here?" A soft voice asked a voice Aragorn had wanted to hear for a long time now. He looked up, seeing the two identical elves standing there as they looked at him, both with that worried glint in their eyes.

Aragorn stood quickly, with the help from Alyan as the younger half elf allowed him to walk forward as fast as he could so he could embrace his brothers. "What has kept you away from Gondor for so long? I have not seen you for nearly 30 years…"

The rest of the sentence was muffled as Aragorn buried his face in Elrohir's cloak, allowing his weight to rest on the younger twin. Elladan smiled at his younger nephew and softly said. "So where is Legolas?"

"Ada Las is near the river, building a ship." Alyan softly answered as he saw both sons of Elrond stiffen. Elrohir gently untangled himself from Aragorn so he could look the older man in the eye as he spoke in a hurried whisper. "Legolas is sailing?"

Aragorn moved to embrace it again but Elrohir pushed him away, looking his younger brother in the eye as Aragorn finally answered. "Yes, Legolas is. But he is not sailing alone. I am sailing with him."

A sudden crash had them looking up as Elladan stared open mouthed at Aragorn, a lone vase that the elf had been examining broken at his feet. Finally the older elf blinked and walked closer, stammering. "What did you say, Estel?"

"I said that I will be sailing with Legolas. We are not sure if we can go to the Undying Lands but I am willing to try. I wish to see Ada one last time, even if it means that I shall blow out my last breath on those fair shores then so be it. I will have seen the light of Valinor and I will die in the arms of my family." The man's voice was soft and low and Alyan could hear the passionate note in it.

Finally Elladan reached Aragorn and the man clasped his brother on the shoulder, hearing the soft murmurs of surprise from behind him as Elrohir tried to form words. "Will you sail too, my brothers or will you stay behind and watch over my child?"

He could see how Alyan stiffened at this as the younger male walked closer but Aragorn only turned to look at Elrohir as the younger twin smiled sadly at him and placed a hand on his shoulder from behind to say, as Aragorn's own hand still rested on Elladan's shoulder. "We will not be able to watch over Alyan, Estel for we cannot delay our choice any longer. We must sail."

"Then you will be sailing with us?" Aragorn seemed pleasantly surprised and he eyed both his brothers, turning his gaze between them at a dizzying speed. Both brothers only smiled and finally they both said. "It will be an honour." Aragorn could only hug his brothers happily as Alyan looked on and the young prince could not shake the feeling that someday soon he would lose both his fathers.

**Hope you liked it. So next chapter will be the goodbye to Alyan and Legolas and Aragorn brave the suddenly stormily seas and something bad happens. Please review. **


	28. The last journey

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyt****hing of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this will be one of the last chapters of this story I guess. So do we want to see a happy ending or not? Let's begin. Drama warning ahead. **

"Ada Las, you cannot leave. I still have need of you." The younger half elf who was currently sobbing in his arms was nearly the undoing of Legolas. He held on tightly to his son, wishing that he did not have to leave the young prince behind.

He could see the concerned grey eyes as Aragorn stood behind Alyan, finally coming forward and resting two hands on the shaking shoulders. "Even if Legolas wanted, Alyan, we cannot stay. If I pass, it would not be a wise thing to let Legolas suffer in staying behind on these mortal shores."

Alyan detached himself from Legolas and glanced back at his other father. He could see the fierce determination in Aragorn's eyes. The man was prepared to risk the change to die on this journey and he was not afraid to see it through to the end, whatever end that may be.

"But I cannot be alone. I have never been alone. You cannot leave me." He sounded like a small child but truthfully he did not really care. All he wanted was too held by his parents one last time.

Aragorn stepped closer and brought his hand up to rest against the smooth cheek. "You are my son. You will and you can do this. We have raised you to one day be king. This day will be soon and you shall have to rise above all of your insecurities. I was made king when I was younger then you. You have known for nearly 20 years that one day we would sail and I have been preparing you for the kingship. You are ready."

Alyan could see the weariness in the grey eyes he knew so well. Aragorn's hair was all white now but yet the king still bore himself with pride. A hidden fire was burning in the fading eyes and Alyan knew it was a sign of hope. Aragorn had hope for the future, hope that he would see those he called family one last time even if he would not survive the journey, it was a risk he was willing to take.

Legolas still looked as youthful as ever. The blond hair tied back in the customary braid which the elf had worn proudly for centuries. Yet there was a new grief in his eyes that came with the passage of time and losing mortal friends.

The elf shared a smile with Aragorn. A smile that insinuated that Legolas knew something Aragorn did not. The man only shuddered before releasing Alyan's shoulders and walking over to his elf. He leaned his weight on the elf, allowing Legolas to help him as he whispered into the pointy ear. "I wish to sail, my beloved. We better say our goodbyes."

The elf pulled back to look at the man. The blue eyes were washed with tears as the elf realized he would have to say goodbye to the child he had come to love as his own son. No, the child who was his own son. Yet Legolas could not remain behind. Already his heart was damaged too much for seeing so many of his mortal friends pass on.

He could not bear it if Aragorn were to die as well. There was a change Aragorn would not be accepted into the undying lands but if the man was willing to take that change then Legolas would follow him to the ends of the world.

He could hear the gentle wining of the horses behind him. They stomped their hooves and Legolas knew the night was passing. They had decided to leave under the cover of darkness, saying that the king was deadly ill and would not survive within the next few days. It was the only solution they could think of that would explain the sudden disappearance of the king of Gondor from court.

Legolas released Aragorn and once more embraced Alyan. "You will always be my child, ion nin. I do not wish to be parted from you but we have no choice. We must sail today." Legolas held his child tightly, allowing Alyan to be a mere child for just one more moment and then he pulled away.

He could see the tell tale signs of tears but there was nothing be could do about it. To look back now would mean to stay behind. Aragorn was the first to look away and Legolas had to steady him for the former king would have fallen because of his fading eye sight but because the tears were blinding his vision.

Finally Aragorn was seated on the horse, watching Faramir's son Boromir rush forward to help his new king. He could see the shaking shoulders as Alyan faced the reality. He was weeping himself, wanting to rush back to their child and hold him forever.

"No, release me. He has need of me." He was shaken out his thought when he heard the low cry that escaped Legolas. Elladan was holding the younger prince and was leading the horse at the same time, preventing Legolas from going back.

"You cannot go back now, Legolas. Alyan has to do this on his own. Gimli is waiting for us and the night is waning. We must be going or else you shall never be able to leave. I know that this is hard…"

"You know nothing! You have never had to leave your child behind." The golden elf finally said angrily. Aragorn could see the fear in the grey eyes of both his brothers as they looked at the struggling and enraged prince.

Finally Aragorn managed to bring his horse closer to Legolas. He caught the lithe elf against his own chest, locking his arms around the torso of the elf and lifted Legolas off his horse and onto his own with the help from Elrohir. He sat the still struggling prince in front of him and finally said forcefully. "Enough, Legolas! Cease this pointless struggling. We cannot turn back now. We must make haste and set sail. If the people discover that I am gone they will demand a new king. Alyan is as ready as he is ever going to be. I cannot remain in this city until my dead, my beloved, not when you have offered me another change."

Aragorn could see the widening of the blue eyes and finally Legolas seemed to calm down. He staggered against Aragorn's chest, still balanced easily on the horse. Aragorn tightened his grip and murmured soft words into the golden hair, hoping to comfort the elf just as much as himself.

The journey was uneventful yet Aragorn found himself being closer to Legolas then ever. He could see how the elf was changing, becoming hopeful and happy once more. He inspected the ship, prompting it ready for the journey.

They had rebuild Gondor's fleet but Aragorn could still remember the first time that they had set sail. Legolas had been so happy and so enthusiastic about it. The elf had nearly jumped into the water but it had al changed when the elf had heard the gulls. Aragorn had been afraid to lose the elf then but when Legolas returned to him that night, eyes still wild and his mouth seeking out Aragorn's…

Aragorn shuddered at the memory. That night's passion he had tried to recapture many times after that but somehow they never ended quite like that anymore. He was sure that the whole ship had heard them when they had returned to the deck that morning, at least nobody had been looking them in the eye and those few who did had blushed red. Legolas had been wondering why this was but Aragorn had refrained from telling him, enjoying leaving the elf in the dark.

Perhaps this journey would be the same but yet Aragorn doubted it. The man found a good spot on the deck of the ship, feeling exhaustion creep up on him. He was only aware of somebody covering him with a blanket before he drifted off.

The next few weeks were spent on sea. Aragorn could see Legolas was happy, the elf was smiling, teasing Gimli and even staring out at sea sometimes, singing loudly. Not to mention the nights, every night the elf cuddled up to him on the deck, watching the stars together.

It was perhaps 4 weeks after they had set sail and Aragorn was staring off into the distance. All day now he had this feeling of dread. They were getting closer to the green land on the horizon but the sea was getting wilder. Aragorn became fearful, holding onto the banister with a firm hand.

One arm went around his waist as the ships rocked back and forth. "Hush, it is alright. We merely have to go through with this, meleth nin and they we shall arrive at the blessed isle and you can greet your family again."

Legolas' voice was soft but filled with dread and Aragorn shivered against the elf. The waves were rising quickly the closer they came to the green land. Even Aragorn and Gimli could see the island now, the big mountains rising up and the white tower standing close by.

"It is said no mortal can reach Valinor. What is this is true and I shall perish?" The man asked softly.

"Then you must wait for me for I shall not be long in coming then, my beloved." Legolas murmured softly. The elf had attached himself firmly to Aragorn, trying to keep the man steady on his feet as the ship rocked dangerously.

Aragorn turned away from the railing, seeing Gimli being held firmly by Elrohir who looked alarmed at Elladan. The twins were shouting something but Aragorn could not hear it because of the loud crashing of the waves. They were rising higher and higher, rolling over the ship and nearly knocking the occupants away.

Hearing a loud scream coming, Aragorn turned, paling instantly as he saw a huge wave rising above them. He held onto Legolas, whispering. "I love you, Greenleaf." The next moment there was a crashing weight on his back. He tried his best to keep holding onto Legolas but the elf was suddenly spun away from him and Aragorn fought to stay above water.

He could not see anything, only darkness as he fought to draw breath. Something heavy knocked against his chest and against better judgement Aragorn held on. He recognized the person on some profound level even after everything went dark and he fought to draw breath….

Legolas was the first to recover from the gigantic wave. Leaping to his feet, the soaking wood elf looked around in search of his husband. His heart dropped when he could not find Aragorn. He called out for the man, expecting an answer. He could hear other cries going up as well but ran to the railing, expecting to see the man and the dwarf floating in the waters below. Seeing nothing, Legolas turned to the twins, seeing the distress on their faces as he realized the truth, both Gimli and Aragorn had been carried overboard by the wave.

Somebody was calling his name, softly, a voice that he associated with safety but he could not place it. "Dammit lad, wake up. Your father has been calling you for nearly an hour now. Wake up man!" The not so gentle shake had Aragorn smiling.

"Gimli?" He finally breathed, opening his eyes. Yet the sight that greeted him was not the plump aged dwarf. No, it was an elf, dark haired, grey eyed and a huge smile on his fair face. A face he knew well and the next moment the man shot forward, arms quickly pressing the elf to his chest.

He had expected the pain to be there because it had been his companion for nearly 50 years now but it was gone. As were the stiff joins. Focussing upon that later, Aragorn did not care if this was the after life or not, all he cared was holding Elrond as the elven lord melted against him.

"You are safe, Estel. You are in Valinor."

"Legolas?" Was the next name upon his lips.

By the startled expression that both people before him shared, Aragorn became frightened.

"He has not arrived yet."

**So kind of cliffy. What do you want to see? Aragorn has arrived in Valinor but will Legolas as well? Please review. **


	29. wet

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the Lord of the Rings. **

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. I am so glad everybody liked the last chapter. Let's begin. **

"What do you mean that Legolas has not arrived yet?" Aragorn gasped at Elrond, blinking into the strong light and trying to clear his head of any unwanted cobwebs that still lingered. He fixed his eyes upon his father, wondering for the first time why he saw as clearly as he did in his youth.

He looked down at his hands, seeing them free of wrinkles. He looked back up at Elrond to see the sad expression on the ageless face as the older elf softly said.

"Legolas' ship has not yet been seen on the horizon. We found you this afternoon so you cannot expect them to arrive yet. The best we can hope for is that they come ashore tomorrow morning." Elrond's voice was controlled but Aragorn knew his father so well that he was able to read his mood instantly.

Elrond was worried, had been worried from the moment that Aragorn arrived. "You and Gimli were knocked off board and washed ashore. Frodo found you both. He thought you were both dead…" The older elf fell silent and there was a soft knock on the door.

Elrond sat back as a white elderly man walked in. Aragorn felt a smile pull at his face as he beheld his old friend. "Gandalf." He called out as the white wizard stepped closer.

The wizard smiled at him and Aragorn marvelled at the changes in Gandalf. The Maia appeared at ease, peaceful and a strange light came from him. Aragorn turned back to his father and as Elrond smiled, Aragorn could see the same light coming from the ancient elf.

"I think that Dan and Ro will be able to persuade Legolas to come to Valinor. Surely he must know that our best change for survival would lay there instead of the open sea…." Aragorn could see the shock in Elrond's face as his hands were gripped tightly as the elven lord exclaimed.

"Elladan and Elrohir sailed with you?"

Sharing an amused look with Gimli, Aragorn covered one hand of Elrond with his own and squeezing softly as he said. "Yes, Ada, they did. They sailed together with us."

He could see the tears beginning to form in the clear grey eyes and he grinned when his father stood rather suddenly. "I must tell Celebrian this joyous news." Aragorn could only nod dumbfounded as Elrond quickly breezed out of the room, intent on finding his wife.

Climbing out of the bed and taking a quick stock of his clothes, he found that he was wearing clothes that were too big for him. The same thing appeared of Gimli. The dwarf was glaring at him and daring him to make a statement, which Aragorn swallowed together with a snort of laughter.

"Gandalf what news is there?" He knew that there was a reason for him being in Valinor and getting knocked overboard. Mortals were simply not allowed in Valinor unless they had the grace of the Valar, which Aragorn was pretty sure he did not have.

It had been one of his worst nightmares to known that Legolas would be able to sail and Aragorn would die, even in the blessed isle death could not be reversed. But it seemed different, Aragorn had his youth back. He could feel it in his bones, making him wonder what else was in store for him.

But for now he wanted nothing more then to learn why his beloved elf had not yet arrived in Valinor. Knowing Legolas, the elf would be beside himself with worry but he was counting on his brothers to keep the Mirkwood king safe and sane, persuading him to come to Valinor.

"There has not been any sight of the ship that bears Legolas Thranduilion, Elladan and Elrohir Elrondion west. But you may assume correctly that you are quite safe here." The wizard smiled at him with those puzzling words, lifting up one bushy eyebrow.

"What do you mean with safe, Gandalf?" Aragorn asked, his long years as king of Gondor had given him a new confidence that he had never dared to use with the wizard before.

He received a clap on the shoulder for that and Gandalf continued brightly. "Both you and master Gimli have, as have Samwise and Frodo, been given permission to stay in Valinor. Now all we have to do is waiting for that elf of yours to come home as well."

_Home _Aragorn thoughts, that was what this would become. He hoped it would become home, home where he could relax and not worry about any enemies. He followed Gandalf outside the room, wishing for nothing more then to be outside right now and waiting for Legolas.

The land was lush and green, a gentle breeze ruffling his once more dark hair as Aragorn breathed in deeply. The air reminded him of Rivendell in the spring time. The scent of flowers and new life heavily upon the air but it did not bother him. It made him feel young and he grinned happily at Gimli, who returned an uneasy smile.

"I have full confident that we shall find them, Gimli. Or they will find us." Aragorn dropped a hand down to the dwarf's shoulder and he received a shrug in return. There was nothing Gimli could say that would ease his mind.

They both knew Legolas well and the elf would keep a clear head in most of the situations, Aragorn was not so sure if Legolas was able to do so with losing two friends in one moment. Aragorn did not notice the scenery anymore as he searched deep within himself for the bond he shared with Legolas. He frowned when he could not find it and finally dropped his head.

A hand on his side made him startled and he looked down at Gimli as the dwarf said. "The lad will be fine..." Gimli smiled and Aragorn could only nod in return.

The night found Aragorn sitting in the window sill, looking up into the clear night sky. There was still not sight from Legolas and the man was beginning to become nervous. He still could not sense Legolas but it also could be due to the distance between them. He carefully placed his head in his arms and softly said. "Please Legolas, return to me."

He was not aware of his father standing in the doorway or the fact that he fell asleep with his head resting against the glass.

The sunlight that shone in his face and the joyous cries woke him. Lifting his head, Aragorn heard the door bang open and his moaned as his tried to lift his head. The muscles in his neck were protesting mightily against the way he had lain to sleep.

He blinked bleary eyes as hands sought to pull him to his feet. "What…?"

"Up, Estel, a ship has arrived. Come one! Legolas is here, ion nin." Those last words were more then sufficient to wake Aragorn up and the man jumped to his fate, hastily picking up his boots and hopping into them as he broke out into a run, easily falling into step with his father.

He knew why Elrond was so happily to go down to the beach. If Legolas had arrived so had Elladan and Elrohir. Elrond had already lost one child and now to be reunited with his twin sons was more then the Eldar could bear.

Aragorn could see the large grey vessel at the dock as he raced down to the beach. A small group of elves had gathered there and Aragorn searched the crowd for any sign of his beloved. Several dark haired elves were wrestling with one fair haired elf who was shouting. "No, let me go back! I need to go back…Release me!"

With a startling realization Aragorn recognized Legolas who appeared to be mad. "No, you must release me! I need to find Aragorn and Gimli!" The prince then collapsed onto his knees, shaking as a leaf and still crying out through the cries were getting softer each time.

Aragorn pushed his way through the crowd, coming closer to his husband with each step he took. His heart ached as he saw the defeated posture of his elf. Legolas had always been so strong and now Elladan was holding him gently by the shoulders and speak reassuringly to him, yet he could see by the sad look in his brother's eyes that the elf did not truly believe his words.

Elrohir was standing behind them and it was so easy, Aragorn grinned as he caught the glance Gimli was sending him. Why would they be the only ones to be wet? Gimli hurried forward, giving Elrohir a light shove as the older elf startled and cried out before plunging from the dock.

The cry startled the two other elves as Elladan turned to find himself facing Gimli as Aragorn simply launched himself at Legolas. The elf face lit up as he saw the man before Aragorn knocked them both of the dock.

The man immediately regretted the idea as the cold water hit him, pulling him down as he struggled to the surface. He heard another plunge close by and then Gimli roared. "A dwarf is not made for swimming, Elladan…"

He struggled to see something but then he was dragged to the shore by the strong arms that he knew so well from nights long past. He allowed Legolas to do as he wished until wet but forceful lips descended upon him and he kissed Legolas back with a passion he had long thought dead.

He did not care that they were both wet and finally he was hugged and pushed underwater but at that moment Aragorn could not be happier as he was once more reunited with his beloved elf.

**Hope you liked it. Please review and send some ideas for the last chapter. **


	30. A new Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyt****hing of the Lord of the Rings.**

**Note: Thanks for the reviews. So this is the last chapter of this wonderful story. Aragorn will finally meet Celebrian and the family will celebrate and get together of course. Let's begin. **

"Estel?" Elrond softly asked as he stepped into the room where his son and Legolas were reading. The man looked up, smiling at his father from where he sat on the couch, Legolas' feet resting in his lap. The fair haired elf was staring out the window, a small smile on his face as he followed the paths some birds made with their beaks full of twigs.

Seeing that he had his son undivided attention, Elrond softly continued. "Would you care to come with me? There is somebody I want you to meet if Legolas can spare you for a moment."

The other elf acknowledged him with a inclining of the blond head and as answer curled his long legs underneath himself, allowing Aragorn to rise. The man took swift strides and easily fell into step with his father.

They had been in Valinor for two days now, recovering and rekindling from their ordeal. Visitors had been walking in and out but Legolas had kept Aragorn usually and mostly to himself. They had spoken of many things but mostly about the future.

"Where are we going, Ada?" The man easily kept up with the long strides of his father. Elrond merely smiled and once more Aragorn was stunned at the change within his father. Elrond seemed so carefree and light.

The elven lord had always smiled easily but now it seemed like he glowed with a light that had previously been hidden. He had noticed the same thing with Legolas. In the morning, when he woke up next to his prince, Legolas glowed, it showed when he was happy and intensified when he was passionate about something, which Aragorn had seen a lot of in the last few days.

"I want you to meet my wife and the mother of Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen, the lady Celebrian. I have told her much about you and she has been pestering me about arranging a meeting between the two of you since you first arrived." Elrond rounded a corner, leading them out of the building and towards a secluded garden.

Lush plants and greens hid a conceal path which Elrond took. Soon the sound of silvery laughter could be heard together with soft running water. Aragorn felt his heart expand in happiness as he heard the sound.

Seeing the gentle smile on his father's face, Elrond gently took his arm and led him forward, asking. "You feel it as well, do you not? She was this way for most of our life together until she was attacked by orcs. When I send her to Valinor I was afraid that she would never recover but when I came to these shores, I dreaded finding my wife no more but Valinor has healed her as it has healed me. I am very thankful that she has been returned to me."

"I have noticed the changes in Legolas as well. In the few days since we have been here he seems lighter as if all of his worries have been erased. It is a strange thing." The man confessed softly, blushing when he remembered the elf the way he loved him.

He could still clearly remember the first night they had once more shared a bed. He had assumed Legolas had wanted to talk but he had been so wrong for when he had entered the bedroom, he had found himself at his elf mercy for hours.

He blushed even more when Elrond raised a delicate eyebrow before laughing in the deep baritone voice. They finally emerged into the clearing and Aragorn found himself smiling when he saw the three elves sitting together.

Elladan and Elrohir sat close to their mother and both brothers were glowing with happiness at being reunited with the beautiful she elf. The long silver hair that none of her children had received made her lovely when she rose with a cry of glee and the smile that radiated her face with happiness when she saw Elrond and Aragorn.

She was perhaps less tall then Elrond was but only by an inch or so and as Aragorn turned to look at his father, he could see the happiness in the clear grey eyes. He wondered how the elven lord had ever gone without his lady for all those long years. She was slender and the dark blue dress she wore fell around her in waves, she was a beautiful elf and Aragorn could see why Arwen was beautiful for the Undomiel greatly resembled her mother.

The ageless face was alit with happiness and the wide smile reached her blue eyes easily. She looked kind but no doubt that she could be mischievous.

"My dear Elrond, what took you so long to get your son? Was Legolas truly so reluctant to part with him?" Her voice was like the sound of bells and Aragorn began to understand that the laughter he had heard earlier had been coming from her.

Elrond reached out for her hand and the look the elven lord gave her, along with the smile the elder elf wore made Aragorn slightly nervous before Elrond said. "Legolas was not so reluctantly to part with Estel as I had originally thought. It seems that Elrohir has won the dagger Elladan has promised him."

Aragorn's head turned to rapidly the man was not so sure if it was healthy for his neck as he stared at his guilty looking brothers. Elrohir merely shuddered smugly as he accepted the dagger a sourly looking Elladan handed him.

"You were placing bets on whether or not Legolas was willing to part with me? I say that you are evil." This statement earned him some laughter from the gathered elves until a hand on his cheek made him turn back to find the lady peering into his eyes.

She had the same keening gaze as her mother Galadriel but her eyes were full of curious light as she softly spoke. "I can see the love between you and my sons runs deep. I also find that when my husband speaks about you, he does so with the greatest affection and respect as if you were born to us. For this I am glad. I feared for my family's well being after I sailed and I am glad they found somebody to love and to place their hope in. You are a most remarkable man, Aragorn."

"I have done nothing more then return what your husband and children have shown me, my lady." Aragorn placed a hand over his heart and extended it in a sweeping gesture. She seemed to glow with the hidden light and then suddenly her arms were around him and Aragorn was pulled into a deep embrace.

The man startled for a moment before his own arm carefully came around to return it. He surrendered to the suddenly strange sensation of holding somebody who he did not know. He pulled back, smiling a little.

"I am very glad that you are a part of my family, Aragorn." The honest statement had Aragorn's eyes quickly going towards Elrond's face. He was not sure what he would expect to see but Elrond was merely smiling.

He could not form words as Elrond's smile widened even more and the elven lord stepped closer, one hand coming to rest upon Aragorn's shoulder and the other one coming to rest upon Celebrain's shoulder as he softly said. "I think you caught Estel off guard, my dear. You are part of our family, Estel, as if Legolas. You became part of our family the moment you came into our lives."

The man blinked at him, causing another two pairs of arms to be wrapped around him. Elladan ruffled the dark locks, messing the hair up even further as Elrohir softly sighed. "Yes, now you have to put up with Dan and I for all eternity does it not sound like fun?"

"I can hardly wait." Aragorn growled softly, well used to the teasing his brothers subjected him to. "I merely thought that after Arwen died that you wanted nothing more to do with me. I am responsible for her death! It is because of me…"

The voice trembling and Aragorn sputtered when he saw Elrond go white with anger. The hand that grabbed the collar of his shirt and shook him was strong as the elven lord hissed. "Enough, Estel! You are not held and will not take responsibility for Arwen's death. There was a time when I told her that she was not to bind with you until the ring was destroyed but never did I begrudge her happiness, or yours. You are my son and never would I have held you responsible for her death. If she had died at the end of her life with you I would have felt the same. If anybody is responsible it is the orcs and you have done your share to punish them. I am glad that you are happy with Legolas for you deserved it. I know how hard your life was and how much you loved Arwen but it was not meant to be…."

Elrond's voice was calmer now and the elven lord pulled Aragorn closer, continuing. "I love you, ion nin, you are my son in all but blood and if you had married Arwen I would have just been as happy as I was when you married Legolas. It is your happiness that counts and while I miss my daughter and hope that perhaps one day she will be returned to us, I cannot fault you for wishing and having to move on with your life. A man in your position could not mourn the loss forever, even if you wanted to."

The man finally relaxed against his father, breathing coming out in even gasps as Elrond strokes the dark locks. He wished he could have spoken to Aragorn earlier, to assure the man he did not bore him any ill will for Arwen's death. It pained him that the man thought it had stood between them but as Elrond held his child close, he knew all was well with them.

The joyful cry from Celebrian made them both turn and Elrond smiled when he saw the way Aragorn's eyes lit up when he saw Legolas.

The former prince gave them a smile and cautiously walked further until Celebrian rushed into his arms, drawing him into a hug. The blond elf appeared surprised but the smile that came to his face took Aragorn's breath away.

The man left his father's embrace to walk towards Legolas as he released Celebrian. "Can I have a hug too?" The man asked innocently, smiling at Legolas. The elf easily held out his arm, grinning approvingly when Aragorn pressed himself against the tall elf.

"Please do not tell me that I have not given you enough embraces in the past two days to leave you aching for me." The audible comment made Aragorn blush and the assembled elves snicker softly. Elrond pulled his wife close, whispering something in her ear that caused her to blush just as much as Aragorn as the man turned towards his elf to kiss Legolas full on the lips.

Elladan turned to find his twin looking at him as he said. "Do not even think about it! I am not going to kiss my own brother." At which they all laughed. As the rest of the afternoon passed, Aragorn thought, as he lay in Legolas' arms, that this was how he wished to spend the rest of his life, happy and surrounded by family even when they were just in his thoughts.

The end.

**So this story is over. I must admit that it has been a ride but it was a fun story to write and I hope that it was fun to read as well. So please review of course and no there will not be a sequel. **


End file.
